Traducción: The Running Back by LovelyMagickUnicorn
by CarlieDoe
Summary: Quinn Fabray es popular y es la líder de las cheerios, la cuestión con las cheerios es que solo pueden salir con deportistas. Es un pequeño problema, pero Rachel tienen la solución perfecta. Unirse al equipo de fútbol.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva traducción, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

* * *

><p>"Por favor"<p>

"No"

"Por favor!"

"Te dije que no"

Rachel puso mala cara. Por lo general conseguía lo que quería, pero ahora Noah estaba siendo muy duro y ella no entendía por qué. Lo que le pedía no era muy difícil. No era como si le pidiera que la metiera al equipo. Rachel solo quería una audición… emm es decir, una prueba. Sí, era una prueba, no una audición, Rachel tendría que recordar eso. Se acercó hasta él y le puso la cara más triste que pudo. Sí, ese preciso rostro, Rachel se dijo a sí misma, era el más triste.

"Por fis por fis", suplicó.

Observó a Noah gemir y cambiar de mirada. Se pasó una mano por la moica y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Rachel lo escucho murmurar maldiciones en voz baja. Miro en su dirección antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo.

"Por qué quieres entrar? – Le preguntó sin mirarla

"Porque quiero ser popular" Su respuesta que tanto practico llego de inmediato. Tan preparada como estaba, Rachel se había anticipado a esa pregunta y había ensayado en el espejo para encontrar la mejor respuesta. Eso, combinado con sus habilidades de interpretación le aseguraba una actuación convincente. Pero la forma en que Rachel respondió tan rápido no era la manera. Noah la miró atentamente con una expresión contemplativo. Normalmente Rachel se habría puesto estática al no poder ver nada en el rostro de Noah, pero no esta vez. Se preguntó si haber esperado unos segundos antes de contestar habría hecho alguna diferencia. Por su puesto era ahora el punto de discusión en su mente.

"Cuál es la verdadera razón?"

"Esa es la verdadera razón", Rachel insistió. Debería ser capaz de engañarlo, tenía el talento suficiente para engañar a casi todo el mundo, pero su pequeño error ya había convencido a Noah de que ella le estaba mintiendo. Noah la miro y sacudió su cabeza en señal de decepción.

"Sino me quieres decir, está bien" Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse.

"De todos modos no me quería meter en líos con tus papás. Nos vemos!"

"¡Espera!" Rachel le gritó y lo siguió. Se puso delante de él y extendió sus brazos para bloquearle el camino.

"No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas", le rogó "Te lo diré, está bien… te lo diré" Noah gimió mientras le asentía con la cabeza. Comenzó a masajear su frente, como si tuviera dolor y luego le hizo un ademán para que ella continuara. Rachel se tomó un momento para pensar con cuidado sus palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era ser directa. "Quiero intentar de impresionar a Quinn Fabray". Desde el momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios Rachel cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Esperó por cualquier reacción pero no oyó nada. Rachel volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con que Noah aún procesaba lo que había dicho. Después de un rato sin hablar…

"Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asintió. "Como… la Quinn Fabray? La líder de las porristas, presidenta del club de celibato?, Quinn Fabray" Rachel de nuevo asintió. Noah reanudo su pensar. "Maldita sea, eso sería caliente!" Rachel le dio un puñetazo en el brazo "Ay!, ¿Y eso por qué fue?

"No seas un cerdo Noah, estoy hablando en serio"

"Así soy", Noah le recordó. Rachel se mofó y se cruzó de brazos mientras se giraba de forma dramática sobre sus talones. "Qué? Estoy hablando en serio. Las dos juntas serían calientes" Y la verdad Rachel sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Claro Noah era Noah y es obvio que inmediatamente pensará que la idea de dos chicas juntas sería caliente. Pero no podía ignorar que Rachel había admitido que quería a Quinn como su pareja. Relajó los hombros y fue hacía su amiga.

"Así que me vas a ayudar o no?"

"Sí se trata de conseguir meterte en los pantalones de Quinn Fabray, la mierda que sí, claro que te ayudo!" Rachel le dio un puñetazo, de nuevo. "Ay!" Se fritó el brazo golpeado y miró a Rachel. "Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Debería darme las gracias"

"Lo siento" se disculpó. "Y gracias". Noah se sintió satisfecho de sí mismo y Rachel sintió la necesidad de pegarle una vez más. Pero en cambio, lo abrazó y le permitió elegir la película para ver. Noah era el polo apuesto de Rachel pero aun así eran los mejores amigos y él siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Terminó escogiendo una película de acción. Normalmente Rachel se habría molestado, pero al contrario, esta vez estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba ansiosa. Su gran personalidad no siempre le ayudaba en las audiciones y ella de verdad esperaba que su intento por unirse al equipo de futbol no terminara de forma similar. Después de que Noah se fue, Rachel decidió practicar su cara para jugar futbol en el baño. Había pasado semanas preparándose para esta oportunidad, había visto películas, programas y documentales que se relacionaban con ese deporte. Había mucho que aprender, pero por suerte Rachel era una excelente estudiante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se aprendiera las reglas y memorizará las posiciones y sus respectivas funciones. Y fue con ese conocimiento que ella llegó a la conclusión de que debía probar para para running back (corredor). La gente no lo sabía, pero Rachel era muy rápida y sabía que su menuda estatura ayudaría a evitar a los jugadores del equipo contrario. Rachel sabía mucho, pero tenía problemas con su expresión de juego.

Gruñó al espejo y trato de parecer dura y mala, pero era realmente difícil. No sabía que decir, claro que a veces solía ser mandona, pero eso no era lo mismo que ser malo. Decidió irse por un enfoque diferente, imaginarse algo que la hiciera parecer loca. Se imaginó siendo rechazada después de una audición para el papel de Frannie Brice. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y gruñía, se miró al espejo, parecía tonta. Parecía aún más tonta. En ese momento Rachel se alegró de que su habitación fuera insonorizada. Habría sido vergonzoso si algún de sus padres la escuchaba.

Regresó a su habitación y miró la hora, eran las 9pm por lo que decidió que era hora de dormir. Había logrado que Noah hablara con la coach Beiste al día siguiente y mientras ella aceptará la prueba de Rachel ella se prepararía para ese mismo momento. Una buena noche de descanso era justo lo que necesitaba. Realizó su ritual nocturno que lo tomó precisamente 30 min. Y se acurruco bajo sus sabanas.

Al día siguiente la escuela no parecía terminar. Temprano ese mismo día Noah había hablado con la coach Beiste y la convenció para que le diera a su amigo una oportunidad, pero no le comentó el detalle de que su amigo era amiga y esa amiga era la pequeña Rachel Berry. Rachel estaba molesta por eso, pero él le aseguró que a la coach no le importaría. Había poco que Rachel pudiera hacer, solo creerle. Al menos tenía una oportunidad y eso era mejor de lo que había esperado.

A medida de que el día avanzaba, empezó a emocionarse y su desempeño escolar sufrió las consecuencias. Rachel siempre estaba atenta a en sus clases, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en anotar un touchdown y que su novia porrista saltara a sus brazos. Y haber visto a Quinn a lo largo del día no ayudaba a que prestara atención a sus clases. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, todo en ella, desde su rubia cabellera sus ojos avellana y su trasero firme, era perfecto. El hecho de que Quinn se mantuviera soltera sorprendía mucho a Rachel. No es que le importara, por supuesto. De hecho, a Rachel le gustaba pensar que Quinn estaba esperando a que ella hiciera algún movimiento.

Independientemente de si está o no soltera, Rachel había decidido poner a Quinn a sus pies. A medida de que el día llegaba a su fin Rache se dirigió a la cancha de futbol. Noah la estaba esperando en los vestuarios. Llevaba consigo el equipo necesario para jugar y un jersey de práctica. Para alegría de Rachel tenía el número uno en él. Tomó todo rápidamente y se sorprendió de que el equipo pesara más de lo que ella había anticipado. Rachel tambaleo pero rápidamente recupero el equilibrio. Noah se quejó y sacudió la cabeza.

"Estoy bien" dijo Rachel, pero él simplemente siguió negándose antes de irse al campo.

"Apenas te cambies" le llamó "te presentaré a la coach"

Rachel hizo lo que le dijo y entró al vestuario de las chicas. Estaba casi vacío, había algunas cheerios agarrando sus pompones. Se miraban extrañadas cuando salían, susurrando entre sí. Rachel no les hizo caso y comprobó que Quinn no estuviera cerca. No lo estaba. Se esperaba que como líder fuera de las primeras en salir y eso era lo mejor para Rachel porque no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de ver a Quinn mientras se cambiaba. Tal vez una vez que llevaran unos meses de relación estaría bien con eso, pero por el momento ella se sentía cohibida.

Espero hasta estar segura de que todas se habían ido antes de desvestirse. Se puso el equipo que Noah le dio y comprobó que todo estuviese en su lugar y asegurado. Luego se dirigió al baño para mirarse al espejo. Tenía que ser honesta, se veía bastante extraña, pero se veía bien. El equipo le quedaba bastante bien y sus almohadillas y su casco Rachel se sentía invencible. Confiaba en que todo saliera como lo tenía previsto.

Salió del vestuario con la cabeza en alto. Fue al campo del futbol donde todo el equipo ya estaba formado. Alguno de los jugadores la vieron venir y miraron su ramera. Se miraban entre sí y empezaban a hablar con la clara confusión en sus rostros. Noah parecía escéptico mientras la veía acercarse, pero fiel a su palabra caminó hacía la coach Beiste para presentarla. "Así que coach, ella es mi amiga, Rachel Berry". Rachel sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la mano.

La coach la miró de arriba abajo, evaluándola. No estaba segura pero aun así le sostuvo la mano con un agarre firme. "Encantada de conocerte"

"Encantada de conocerla también coach", la saludo una vez más y lucho contra el impulso de sobarse el dolor en la mano después del agarre de Beiste.

"Puck dijo que quiere probar para el equipo" dijo mientras le daba a Noah una palmada dura en la espalda.

"Sí" Rachel asintió con entusiasmo. "Me gustaría hacer una audición para corredor" dijo rápidamente antes de poderse corregir. Noah dejó salir un quejido de dolor, mientras que otros compañeros se rieron. "Me refiero probar. Me gustaría hacer una prueba para corredor". Ni siquiera un minuto había pasado y ya se había avergonzada a sí misma. Esperaba que no la rechazaran, no culparía a la coach. Beiste lanzó una mirada al resto del equipo y todos callaron rápidamente.

Una vez más los jugadores se pusieron en sus puestos y la coach llamó a Rachel. "Muy bien, vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer". Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron y casi salto a abrazar a la coach pero fue capaz de contenerse.

"Sí señora!"

"Es coach, no señora"

"Sí señ….em, quiero decir coach"

Rachel y Noah se unieron al resto de jugadores, Noah le dio una palmada a Rachel en la espalda. Todos oyeron al mariscal de campo, Finn Hudson, indicar la jugada y rompieron formación.

"Una chica jugando futbol eh," dijo Quinn en voz alta antes de tomar su lugar "Cool"

Rachel rio. "Cool" estuvo de acuerdo.

Se puso en su lugar y se centró en su objetivo. Iba a demostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz de hacer. Y haría de Quinn Fabray su novia. La pelota giró y Rachel corrió hacía su derecha. Finn le entregó el balón y se lo llevó. Rachel siguió corriendo, pero se encontró a dos defensas frente a ella. Su corazón se aceleró. Ambos le triplicaban en tamaño, sería aplastada. Aun así mantuvo la calma. Ella zigzagueo a su izquierda y burlo al defensa que fue a la derecha.

Sin embargo aún faltaba uno. Rachel detuvo sus movimientos y volvió a girar a su derecha confundiendo al defensa lo suficiente para que correr delante de él. Utilizó su rapidez para mantener su distancia. No miro hacia atrás ninguna vez por miedo a encontrar al defensa pegada a su trasero. Rachel siguió corriendo, con un solo pensamiento en mente… bueno en realidad dos. El primero era Quinn y el segundo no ser asesinada. Siguió su camino y siguió y siguió y entonces se dio cuenta. Había llegado a la zona de anotación.

Rachel se dio vuelta y encontró a todo el equipo mirándola con incredulidad. Se sentía bien. No, ella se sentía muy bien. Saltó y clavó el balón antes de realiza una pequeña danza de victoria. Una vez que terminó vio acercarse a la entrenadora Beiste. Rachel inmediatamente se auto calmo. Sonrió nerviosamente y le pregunto: "Entonces, ¿qué le parece?"

"¿Qué me parece?, ¿Qué me parece?" repitió y luego la miro como si estuviera pensando muy bien las cosas. Luego le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi derriba a la pobre Rachel. "Creo que tenemos a una nueva running back!"

"Estoy en el equipo?!"

"Estas en el equipo. Felicidades"

"Gracias!" Incapaz de contenerse, Rachel brinco y abrazó a la coach. Un segundo después se apartó. "Lo siento, no era mi intención"

"No te preocupes Rachel. Dale una vuelta al campo"

"Sí coach".

* * *

><p>Avance del siguiente capitulo:<p>

_Una vez terminó de poner sus cosas en orden se dirigió a la salida. Justo cuando llegó a ella la puerta se abrió. Quinn Fabray estaba entrando y las rodillas de Rachel parecían doblarse. A pesar de sus horas de prácticas Quinn no tenía ni una gota de sudor. Su piel lucía impecable. Era impresionante_

**Y bien? merece algún review? xD les regalaré spoilers a los que se tomen la molestia de dejar algún comentario. No es chantaje porque al fin y al cabo terminarán leyendo los adelantos. Por cierto, los spoilers serán por MP así que procuren estar logueados. **

**Saludos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>La práctica de futbol se prolongó durante algunas horas. Para el final Rachel estaba cubierta de sudor, suciedad y éxito, pero sobre todo éxito. Aunque la coach ya la había admitido en el equipo, Rachel tenía mucho que demostrar. Terminaron por correr, correr mucho para poner a prueba las habilidades de Rachel. Resulto ser excelente cuando corría por fuera. Lo único que tenía que hacer es conseguir espacio entre ella y los defensas.<p>

Lamentablemente, no era tan buena cuando iba por el centro. Era fácil saberlo con solo mirarla, Rachel carecía de la fuerza para empujar los tackles defensivos fuera de su camino. Su pequeña estatura ayudaba a tratar de deslizarse debajo de ellos, pero si ella quería tener la posibilidad de hacerse paso atreves de las líneas defensivas iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda de sus bloqueadores.

Rachel terminó siendo golpeada un par de veces y estaba segura de que tendría un moretón o dos para la mañana, pero se sentía bien. Regresó al vestuario de chicas para limpiarse y cambiarse. Estaba vacío, por lo general las prácticas de las cheerios eran al mismo tiempo que las del equipo de fútbol pero estas duraban un poco más. Rachel busco un poco de privacidad para quitarse el equipo. No sabía en qué tiempo regresarían las cheerios así que decidió darse prisa en cambiarse.

Se movió rápidamente, se quitó el casco, jersey y las almohadillas. Olía un poco a sudor, pero no demasiado malo. Por un momento consideró si debía tomar o no una ducha o simplemente volver a casa. Pero antes de decidirse escuchó la puerta abrirse. Escucho a las cheerios charlando así que cogió su blusa y se la puso. Empezaron a pasar delante de ella cuando consiguió enderezarse. Mejor se duchaba en casa.

Después de un rato todas las cheerios habían entrado y estaban en sus respectivos casilleros. Algunas de ellas tenían su taquilla en la misma fila que Rachel y eso la hizo sentirse cohibida. Reanudo sus actividades y trato de fingir que las otras chicas no estaban a su alrededor. Una vez terminó de poner sus cosas en orden se dirigió a la salida. Justo cuando llegó a ella la puerta se abrió. Quinn Fabray estaba entrando y las rodillas de Rachel parecían doblarse. A pesar de sus horas de prácticas Quinn no tenía ni una gota de sudor. Su piel lucía impecable. Era impresionante.

Rachel abrió la boca y dijo hola… o al menos lo intento. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Quinn, nnca había sido capaz de ver tan a detalle la belleza de la rubia. Por primera vez en su vida Rachel Berry se había quedado sin palabras. En cuanto la impresión pasó, empeoro. Quinn pareció no darse cuenta de su asombro, "Disculpa", dijo Quinn antes de pasar a un lado de Rachel.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta siguiendo los pasos de Quinn, siguiendo cuidadosamente cada movimiento. La observó mientras se alejaba, "No, no te vayas" gimió Rachel pero Quinn ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla, lo cual por supuesto que era bueno. Se apresuró a salir de los vestuarios para evitar seguir haciendo el ridículo. Una vez fuera vio lo tarde que era, tendría que apresurarse a su casa, pero por desgracia no tenía auto.

Por lo general Noah la llevaba a casa. Pero era tarde, aunque Noah no lo confesará así se le hiciera tarde a Rachel el siempre encontraba una excusa para quedarse en la escuela y terminar esperándola para llevarla a casa. Pero Rachel lo sabía, sabía que él siempre se quedaba cerca porque le preocupaba y le gustaba asegurarse que llegaba a salvo a su casa. Le estaba muy agradecida por eso. Rachel se dirigió al estacionamiento y como ya sabía, Noah estaba allí, apoyado a su coche. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

"¿Te aseguraste de tomarte tu tiempo, no?" Se quejó en broma

"No es fácil lucir tan bien como lo hago" le regresó la broma. No quería contarle a su amigo su vergonzoso comportamiento en los vestuarios con Quinn. El no dejaría de burlarse. Noah se rio y negó con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta del lado de pasajero y le tendió la mano a Rachel para ayudarla a subir. Rachel la tomó con gracia, "Oh, vaya sorpresa. Y yo que pensaba que tu no sabía nada de la caballerosidad"

"Hey!, puedo ser caballeroso" se defendió Noah, "Solo que me toma mucho esfuerzo" razonó. Cerró la puerta e ingresó a su asiento. Rachel le sonrió con orgullo. "Deja que nos pongamos en marcha y ya no me molestes con eso".

En cuanto Noah empezó a conducir Rachel encendió la radio. Busco por las estaciones algo que le gustara y se detuvo en cuanto escucho la poderosa voz de Celin Dion. Subió el volumen y empezó a cantar en voz baja. Noah no hizo más que encogerse en su asiento. En cuanto tuvo una oportunidad cambio de estación para buscar algo más agradable para él. Rachel jadeó porque su música había sido cambiada por algo parecido al rock que tenía un montón de gritos y ella no lograba entender.

"Hey, yo estaba escuchando eso!" grito mientras volvía a cambiarle a la radio.

"Y yo ya te he dicho que no toques mi radio" le recordó Noah. Ambos chicos mantuvieron una pequeña guerra por quien controlaba la radio, pero finalmente Noah se vio obligado a concentrarse en el camino. Rachel festejó su victoria. Ahora eran 1572 a 0, o algo por el estilo. Rachel ya hasta había perdido la cuenta. Noah intentó parecer molesto, peor Rachel pudo deslumbrar una débil sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

"Así que… hoy lo hice muy bien" Rachel le dijo después de terminar su celebración.

"Lo hiciste bien" le respondió con la vista al frente.

"Solo bien? Solo bien?, no me has visto? He volado entre ustedes!" se jactó ella. "Nadie me podía atrapar. Creo que podría llegar a ser la mejor jugadora del equipo". Claro, quizás era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero quería creer que podía llegar a ser cierto. Ella pudo no ser la más grande o la más fuerte, pero sí que tenía velocidad y agilidad. Mientras se valiera de esas cualidades, seguramente podría convertirse en la estrella del equipo de futbol en algún momento.

Y después de eso, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Quinn Fabray fuese su novia. Todo, excepto su patético encuentro con Quinn, estaba saliendo como lo había previsto. Nada ni nadie podría detenerla ahora.

* * *

><p>"Berry qué diablos fue eso?!" le grito la coach Beiste después de que Rachel fuera capturada en la octava línea. Rachel intentó disculparse, pero la coach no estaba escuchándola precisamente. "Solo regresa a la formación de nuevo" le dijo. "De nuevo!" gritó al resto del equipo y Rachel asintió rápidamente y corrió de vuelta a su lugar. Se suponía que iba a ser un pase de pantalla sencillo. Todo lo que tenía que ser era correr y Finn le pasaría el balón y tendría que correr a la zona de anotación mientras que Noah y otro receptor llamado Mike bloquearían a los defensores por ella.<p>

El único problema era que Rachel no lograba sostener el balón. Tuvo suerte un par de veces, pero no la tendría cuando fueran cinco o seis yardas como en un juego real. Noah podía sentir su ansiedad y le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en su espalda. Rachel le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras se ponía de nuevo en su posición. Rachel se preparó de nuevo para recibir el pase de Finn e iniciar el juego. En el momento en que lo hizo se lanzó a la izquierda, sus ojos recorrieron el campo comprobando a sus defensas y de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a Finn para ver si estaba listo para realizar el pase.

Finn dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus apoyadores (linebackers) se colocaron en la línea ofensiva, haciendo una línea recta hacía Finn. Casi lo tenían cuando Finn volvió hacía Rachel, le lanzó el balón y ella saltó. Tenía el balón entre sus dedos y luego sintió que se le escapó. La coach Beiste hizo sonar su silbato y gritó "Otra vez!" Rachel suspiró y recuperó el balón. Se lo arrojó a Finn y suspiro antes de tomar su lugar de nuevo.

"Hey, todo saldrá bien" le dijo Finn "Lo lograrás para la próxima"

Ella no lo hizo. La mayor parte de la práctica fue igual. Fue desalentador. Y cuanto más fallaba Rachel, más insistía la coach Beiste en ponerla en jugadas de pase, parecía decidida a mejorar las habilidades de Rachel para atrapar el balón. Era eso o que de verdad quería hacer sentir horrible a Rachel. Por primera vez en la historia, Rachel estaba contenta de ser invisible para Quinn, aun así no quería arriesgarse y que volverá a pasar lo de los vestidores. Por lo tanto se apresuró a cambiarse y dirigirse directamente al auto de Noah.

Todavía no estaba cuando ella llego, por lo tanto tuvo que esperarlo. Observó como otros jugadores de futbol salían de los vestuarios y se dirigían a sus coches. En su mayoría salían en grupos, algunos platicando o riéndose. No podía evitar preguntarse si se reían de ella, el solo pensarlo la hacía sentirse triste. Quería acurrucarse y sentarse en el suelo pero eso solo ensuciaría su falda.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Rachel se dio la vuelta. Detrás de ella Noah lucía preocupado.

"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunto con un tono más alto de lo normal.

"Me estaba cambiando" le respondió en broma pero vio que a Rachel no le hizo gracia. "¿Y?, no has contestado a mi pregunta" Rachel lo miró a los ojos y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Tenía que ser fuerte y estaba decidida a hacerlo, no se permitiría venirse abajo.

"Apesto" admitió, su mirada enseguida fue al suelo. Noah le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y le levanto el rostro. Estaba a punto de decirle algo dulce y reconfortante, pero se detuvo y comenzó a pensar en lo que Rachel le había dicho. A Rachel le tomó apenas un segundo en saber que era lo que Noah estaba imaginando y le dio un golpe en el brazo. "No de esa forma idiota!"

"Ay!" Noah se frotaba el brazo, fingiendo dolor mientras se reía.

"Por Dios, porque siempre tienes que irte por otro lado"

"Oh, ya sabes que así me amas" dijo mientras la abrazaba. "Además, conseguí hacerte reír, no?" Y en eso si que tuvo razón. Rachel se sentía un poco mejor, pero su inseguridad aún persistía. Y como si Noah le leyera la mente agregó "Y no te preocupes, nosotros te enseñaremos a atrapar el balón" Rachel se quejó en voz baja mientras medio sonreía.

"¿Por qué no puedo simplemente correr?", se quejó "Soy buena en eso"

"No es cosa mía baby Judia, no es cosa mía"

"Lo sé" Rachel suspiró. "Creo que es buena idea que refuerce mis habilidades, verdad?"

"Ese es el espíritu! Ahora vamos a llevarte a casa" Le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a entrar. Rachel se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras Noah ingresaba a su lugar y ponía en marcha el auto y agregó: "Ya sabes, Quinn no se interesará en ti si apestas" Rachel lo golpeó, de nuevo. "Ay! Que me refería al fútbol" aclaró. "Ella no estará interesada en ti sino mejoras en el fútbol" Rachel rodo los ojos, eso ya lo sabía. "Pero no te preocupes, he hablado con Finn y Sam, Sam es nuestro mariscal de reserva, y ellos están dispuestos a quedar para practicas adicionales contigo"

"En serio?!"

"Sí. Como que odio decirlo pero puede que seas nuestra mejor oportunidad de ganar esta temporada" Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Rachel al escuchar ese cumplido de parte de Noah, al mismo tiempo Noah se lamentó "Joder, no debí haber dicho eso". Rachel frunció el ceño y una vez más le dio un puñetazo a Noah en el brazo "Deja de golpearme mujer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capitulo, no desesperen, ya casi hay interacción FaBerry.<br>**

**Gracias a tod s los que dejaron sus Reviews y le dieron Fav/Fall a esta historia, como que ya he dicho, yo solo estoy traduciendo. **

**A los Guest que se tomaron la molestía de comentar muchas gracias. Como mencioné en el capitulo pasado, envié spoilers a los que comentaban, con los guest no pude hacerlo porque no tengo medio para contactarlos, lo siento. **

**Por cierto, ya vieron a Dianna cantando y tocando la guitarra? yo creo que me enamoré un poquin mucho mas de ella. Debe dejar de hacer esas cosas, solo me enamora mas xD**

**Dudas? dejenmelas saber, con mucho gusto contestaré =D  
>Nos leemos pronto. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Fue después de la escuela, exactamente después de las prácticas de futbol cuando Rachel, Noah, Finn y Sam eran los únicos en el campo. Las Cheerios estaban en el gimnasio por alguna razón y el resto del equipo ya se había retirado. Rachel estaba muy agradecida con Finn y Sam por quedarse y ayudarle. Ninguno sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella el que la ayudaran a mejorar su agarre al balón. "Es lo que hacen los compañeros de equipo" le había dicho Sam y supo enseguida que aquel chico le caería muy bien.<p>

Empezaron a practicar una jugada curl route. Fue idea de Noah, no había razón para que Rachel tuviera que hacer esa ruta durante un juego real, pero era bueno que practicara al hacerle frente al mariscal de campo para cuando él tuviera que lanzarle el balón. Por lo general Noah no era de los que pensaba mucho las cosas, pero Rachel reconoció que tenía razón en cuanto a esa práctica. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era correr en línea recta, luego detenerse y girar hacía el quarterback. Parecía bastante sencillo, sobre todo después de que Noah le hiciese una demostración.

"Muy bien, crees que puedes hacer eso?"

"Sí"

Rachel se puso en lado del mariscal de campo, en lugar de ponerse detrás de él como es normal. Miro a Finn quien le hacía señas con el pulgar hacia arriba. Podía hacer esto. Si podía. "Hut. Hut. Hike!" gritó como si fuera un juego real. Rachel se imaginó al resto de los jugadores a su alrededor y a los aficionados en las gradas. Podía oír los gritos de ánimo hacía ella. Sus pies se movieron y en segundos ya cruzaba el campo.

Corrió hacia delante varios metros y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver a Finn. Sus ojos volaron a ella y le lanzó el balón hacia la derecha. Rachel se estiro para atraparlo. Lo sintió en sus manos, pero no logro asegurarlo. El balón se le resbaló. Aun no golpeaba el suelo e intentó atraparlo de nuevo, pero de algún modo se las arregló para golpear el tambo de basura y caer de bruces. Escuchó a alguien gemir, pero no supo si fue ella o de alguno de los chicos.

Rachel se arrodillo y frente a ella ya estaba Noah. Le extendió una mano y la ayudo a levantarse. "Casi lo tenía" le dijo, "ten paciencia, no sale siempre a la primera". Rachel asintió y de nuevo volvió a posicionarse. Hicieron los mismos movimientos con resultados similares. Pero Rachel no se rendía. El futuro de su relación, que aún no comenzaba, dependía de aprender a atrapar el balón.

El día transcurrió probando diferentes jugadas de pases con Finn y Sam. Se las arregló para atrapar unas cuentas veces pero no fue lo suficiente para aumentar su confianza. También estaba el hecho de que en un juego real habría muchos otros jugadores intentando aplastarla. Noah continuaba apoyando a Rachel a pesar de sus fracasos. Le ayudo a mantener la moral alta. También era agradable de que no había nadie más en el campo.

Pero claro, la suerte no era con Rachel, y vio a la cheerios acercarse al campo. Quinn iba al centro y al frente de ellas. Rachel se congeló a mitad de la jugada y casi tropezó con sus propios pies. "Rach, ¿estás bien?" escucho que le pregunto Noah quien se encamino hacía ella pero Rachel le hizo señas para que se detuviera. Era razonable que Quinn no hubiese sabido que ellos estaban en el campo, pero ahora estaba segura que Quinn ya los había visto. Y la última cosa que ella quería que viera era como se quejaban los chicos porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Su corazón se aceleró. Miro a los chicos y luego de nuevo a las cheerios. Noah siguió su línea de visión y al instante lo entendió. Volteo de nuevo hacía Rachel para confirmarlo y solo recibió un meneo de cabeza indicándole que debían continuar. Se puso de nuevo en su lugar y rezó para no hacer el ridículo. Después de que Finn le diera una mirada extraña a Rachel y Noah le entregó el balón a Sam. Sam tomó su lugar. "¿Estás lista?" le dijo. Rachel solo asintió, volvía en sí para concentrarse en la jugada. "Hut. Hut. Hike!"

Rachel se echó a correr a toda velocidad. Estaba cansada pero con solo ver a Quinn había tomado un segundo aire. Miró como Sam le lanzaba de nuevo el balón. Voló hacía ella, pero muy alto. Rachel no sabía si sería capaz de llegar a el, pero tenía que intentarlo. Saltó y extendió sus brazos hacia el balón. Lo sintió en sus dedos, pero como tantas otras veces el balón se le resbaló.

Se iba a caer, pero Rachel aguantó y jaló de nuevo el balón hacía si misma, lo retuvo cerca de su pecho. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y se tambaleo hacía adelante, todo muy dramático pero así era Rachel. Juraría que escucho un grito ahogado por un segundo cuando parecía que se golpearía contra el suelo. Pero sus pies lograron mantenerse y eso era bueno. Rachel se sintió bien. Estaba feliz. Miró hacía las cheerios para ver la reacción de Quinn y luego frunció el ceño.

Quinn ni se había dado cuenta. Estaba de espaldas ocupada dando instrucciones. Rachel gimió. "Hey! Que pasa? Eso fue genial!" Rachel no quería decirlo, así que evito volver a mirar a Quinn, pero al parecer no pudo evitarlo porque un momento después Noah estaba mirando en dirección de Quinn. "Ah! No te preocupes por eso", le dijo "¿Y que si se pierde un buen partido? Ya habrá otros, no?"

"Por supuesto que los habrá" dijo Rachel con una brillante sonrisa. Los dos volvieron al centro del campo, pero a mitad del camino Finn y Sam los alcanzaron ya que había notado su estado de shock. Aplaudieron y levantaron a Rachel sobre sus hombros, lo que la hizo soltar un chillido. Noah se burló de ella y si no fuera porque estaba a varios metros de ella ya habría recibido un golpe en el brazo. Su pequeña celebración causo conmoción y no paso mucho para que todos miraran hacía su dirección. Y con todos nos referimos a las cheerios.

En pocas palabras, los ojos de Quinn se pusieron sobre Rachel. Ella sonrio porque al parecer Quinn también le sonreía, pero antes de poder asegurarse de eso Finn y Sam ya la bajaban de sus hombros. Quinn se dirigió a sus cheerios quienes la rodearon, ya no podía ver su rostro a menos de que Sam y Finn de nuevo la levantaran. Rachel y los chicos siguieron practicando.

Tal vez fue el saber lo cerca que estaba Quinn, pero de alguna manera el rendimiento de Rachel mejoró. No es que logrará atrapar cada pase, pero ahora era mucho mas conciente y después de cada captura exitosa miraba en dirección a las cheerios quienes estaban practicando. Quinn siempre estaba ocupada. Estaba calentando o dando órdenes, o simplemente haciendo laguna rutina. Fue un poco decepcionante, especialmente porque Rachel lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor, pero poder ver en el transcurso a Quinn lo compensaba bastante.

Rachel no podía dejar de lamerse los labios. Claro que amaba a Quinn por algo mas que su aspecto, pero no podía negar de que era la chica más HOT en la escuela, tal vez incluso del mundo!. Todo en ella era sexy; la forma en que llevaba el pelo, su voz, y sobre todo la ardiente mirada que de seguro daba antes de… esta bien esta bien, eso si Rachel nunca la había visto dar una ardiente mirada pero podía adivinar que se vería muy caliente.

Solo de pensar en ello le debilitaba las rodillas. Sacudió su cabeza alejándose de esos pensamiento y corrió de nuevo hacía los chicos. Le tiró el balón a Finn y volvió a su posición. "¿Estás bien Rachel?" le preguntón Sam, antes de que Finn iniciara la jugada de nuevo.

"Sí, estoy bien" Rachel respondió rápidamente antes de que Finn también se preocupara. "Vamos a seguir" Finn solo se encogió de hombros, dado por olvidado el tema.

"Hut. Hut. Hike!" Rachel corrió por el campo un par de metros antes de hacer un giro de cuarenta y cinco grados hacía el centro del campo. Siguió corriendo y Finn lanzó el balón un par de metros delante de ella. Rachel corrió hacía el balón, pero le quedaba demasiado lejos. "Lo siento!" le gritó Finn. "Error mío, intentémoslo de nuevo!" Rachel le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, recuperó el balón y se lo lanzó a Finn y de nuevo se colocó en su lugar.

Hicieron la misma jugada de nuevo y Rachel fue capaz de atrapar el balón, una atrapada algo descuidada pero lo atrapo. Había progresado, quizás no lo suficiente para su primer juego, pero Rachel estaba segura que sería capaz de mejorar antes de avanzar demasiado en la temporada. Por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo. Hicieron la jugada hasta que Rachel logró atrapar el balón diez veces seguidas. Después pasaron a practicar una ruta similar en la que Rachel corría en dirección opuesta, hacía un costado… justo donde estaban las cheerios.

No tuvo problemas de hacer una atrapada perfecta en su primer intento. Una morena de las cheerios, cuyo nombre Rachel desconocía, le sonrió tímidamente y le saludo con la mano mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Le devolvió el saludo y se ruborizó un poco. La morena sonrió más ampliamente, pero después Quinn le estaba llamando la atención. Ella comenzó a disculpase y Rachel decidió mejor retirarse y no escuchar. Corrió de nuevo hacía los chico esperando que sus mejillas volvieran a su color natural.

No sabía si aún estaba roja, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Corrieron la ruta por segunda vez y la pelota parecía que caería bien en las manos de Rachel, pero se le escapó y rodo lejos. Rachel suspiró y salió tras el balón. Lo siguió por unos metros hasta que vio a alguien de cuclillas recogiéndolo. Levantó la vista para ver quién era y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la bonita cara de Quinn. Quinn se levantó y se acercó a Rachel. "Aquí" dijo y le extendió el balón a Rachel. Poco a poco Rachel se acercó a ella. Abrió la boca para darle las gracias pero nada salió de su embargo Quinn no lució ni afectada para ello. Le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta caminando hacía sus cheerios, dejando una vez más sin habla a Rachel.

Rachel no podía creerlo. Dos veces había hecho el ridículo ante Quinn. Ella siempre había sido segura de sí misma, no era de las que experimentaban miedo escénico. Y sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Qinn, Rachel no podía ni siquiera decir algo tan simple como 'Hola'. Eso era lo que necesitaba, una simple palabra para poder presentarse a sí misma y luego a partir de ahí todo caería por si solo en su lugar. No tardaría mucho antes de que Quinn cayera en su encanto. Quinn la encontraría ingeniosa y divertida, podría pensar que era la novia perfecta. Rachel estaba segura de eso.

Tal vez un poco de preparación era todo lo que necesitaba. Sí, eso era. La práctica era perfecta, total, era eso lo que estaba haciendo con Finn y Sam, y también lo hacía para cuando llegara al estrellato en Broadway. Parecía un poco tonto pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Le dio a un último vistazo a Quinn antes de regresar con los chicos. Quinn estaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento de nuevo, pero esta vez Rachel pudo obtener una buena imagen de eso.

Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas cuando regreso con Noah. Se alegró de que él no le dijera nada. Su interacción con Quinn fue claramente perceptible y parecía que se había dado cuenta de que la cosa no fue tan bien. Pero la mente de Rachel no estaba centrada en eso. En su cabeza todo lo que podía ver eran los ejercicios de estiramiento de Quinn. Esas torneadas y definidas piernas. Quería tocarlas y besarlas. Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que centrarse, necesitaba centrarse… en las piernas de Quinn,¡No! No en las piernas de Quinn.

"Hut". Centrate. "Hut". En las piernas de Quinn. ¡No! "Hike!"

Rachel se echó a correr, pero en su mente solo tenía esas piernas curveadas, siguió corriendo, siguío por el camino que debía. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Se pasó del recorrido, la misma que había practicado antes. Rachel fue más lejos de lo que inicialmente se acordó y luego se detuvo y volteo para mirar a Finn. Sus ojos se encontraron y él tiró el balón hacía ella. Rachel se mantuvo firme para atraparlo.

Pero entonces escuchó la voz de Quinn en oído susurrándole "Te gusta lo que ves?"

Por una fracción de segundo Rachel miró en dirección a Quinn, pero luego recordó que tenía que concentrarse. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando volteó de nuevo a la pelota estaba demasiado cerca para que ella pudiese reaccionar. Aun así Rachel intentó atraparla pero le paso justo a un lado de las manos y le golpeo en la cabeza. Rachel se tambaleo hacía atrás y cayó al suelo. Empezó a perder la conciencia y antes de cerrar los ojos la imagen de una Quinn con expresión de preocupación fue lo último que vio.

* * *

><p><strong>Que dicen? merezco un Review? ñ_ñ<strong>

**les regalo un avance del siguiente capitulo:**

_"Por supuesto que sí. Eres esa linda niña que decidió unirse al equipo de futbol" las mejilla de Rachel enrojecieron "Ah ¿te avergoncé? Lo siento" se disculpó una vez más. "Realmente eres linda" y a partir de eso el sonrojo de Rachel no hizo más que aumentar. Trató de recuperar la compostura e hizo el esfuerzo para quedar sentada_

**Gracias por los comentarios, he de decirle que ayer terminé de leer los 23 capitulos que lleva esta historia y me reí mucho en algunas partes, estoy inquieta por saber cuando la autora vuelve a publicar los capítulos finales.**

**Alguien me pregunto en que temporada esta ubicada esta historia. Bueno, en realidad en ninguna. En esta historia Quinn jamás salió con Finn y menos con Puck, la aparición del resto de gleeks es mínima... de hecho no se mencionan. Así que lo tomo como alterno a lo que pasó en Glee. **

**Y como estoy de buenas porque amaneció nublado, les regalo un spoiler por RW. Ojo, las que se ganaron el spoiler en el primer capitulo se habrán dado cuenta que dicho spoiler no precisamente es sobre el capitulo siguiente .- **

**Dudas, comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 4

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Rachel resultó golpeada en la cabeza, y no le dolía un poco, le dolía mucho! Tal vez estaba siendo una bebé, sobre todo porque se suponía que era oficialmente una jugadora y debía ser dura, pero le dolía. No podía recordar lo que sucedió. Lo único que sabía era que ya no estaba en el campo. Parecía estar acostada en una cama. Su casco estaba fuera y alguien parecía presionar una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente. La persona añadió un poco más de presión y Rachel hizo una mueca de dolor "ow".<p>

"Lo siento" una voz angelical se disculpó. Sonaba hermosa, sonaba como… Esperen!. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sobre ella estaba Quinn cuidando de su herida. Quinn sostuvo la bolsa de hielo a una distancia para poder ver el rostro de Rachel. "Hey, te siente bien?" aturdida asintió en silencio. "Qué bueno. Te llevaste un buen golpe en la cabeza, tuve miedo". Los recuerdos volvieron. Estaba practicando y se distrajo. La pelota la golpeo y…

Y Quinn vio eso. Quinn la había visto. Oh cielos. Rachel no sabía cómo sentirse; avergonzada porque Quinn fue testigo de cómo fue noqueada por el balón o feliz porque estaba ahí sosteniéndole la mano. Espera, que? Los ojos de Rachel fueron a su mano y encontró la mano de Quinn envolviendo la suya. Quinn siguió su mirada y retiró la mano.

"Lo siento" dijo de nuevo, "Como te decía estaba preocupada. Me alegra de que estés bien Rachel".

Una vez más Rachel se sorprendió, pero recuperándose de su sorprenda fue capaz de hablar. "¿Sabes quién soy?" le preguntó a Quinn, a lo que esta solo pudo sonreír.

"Por supuesto que sí. Eres esa linda niña que decidió unirse al equipo de futbol" las mejilla de Rachel enrojecieron "Ah ¿te avergoncé? Lo siento" se disculpó una vez más. "Realmente eres linda" y a partir de eso el sonrojo de Rachel no hizo más que aumentar. Trató de recuperar la compostura e hizo el esfuerzo para quedar sentada. No sabía dónde estaba. La habitación parecía una enfermería.

Ella nunca se había enfermado en la escuela por lo cual desconocía la enfermería. Pero había pasado por ahí así que sabía más o menos como lucia. Sabía que parecía y aunque la habitación era similar a la que ella conocía como enfermería esta no lo era. "¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó por curiosidad pero sobre todo para cambiar de tema.

"Oh, estamos en la sala secreta de primeros auxilios de Sue"

"Sue, ¿qué?" Rachel sabía que las cheerios tenían una gran cantidad de fondos, pero una habitación secreta?

"Su secreta sala de primero auxilios" repitió de nuevo Quinn. "Las practicas pueden ser bastantes duras a veces. Cuando alguna de nosotros nos lastimamos aquí venimos. Eso claro después de gritar de dolor. Se supone que es solo para las cheerios, pero he hecho una excepción por ti". El corazón de Rachel se hinchó. Claro que se había avergonzado así misma anteriormente, pero ahora Quinn cuidaba de ella, claro, contra la voluntad de Sue. Eso llevó a Rachel a preocuparse.

"Te vas a meter en problemas?"

"No debería, a menos que tú digas algo. Sue tiene una conferencia telefónica importante, así que yo estaba a cargo de la práctica de hoy. Voy a estar bien. A demás, te debes preocupar por ti misma ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien".

"Genial". Quinn se levantó y se alejó. Rachel casi la llama de nuevo pero se contuvo. Vio a Quinn ir hacía un gabinete y busco algo. Segundos después sacó una botella de agua y una granola. Se las entregó a Rachel. "Toma".

"Gracias", dijo Rachel mientras tomaba la botella y la barra. Desenvolvió la barra y le dio un mordisco. Masticaba lentamente y bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn. Todavía parecía un poco preocupada y Rachel le preguntó "Tengo algún moretón?"

"No" Quinn negó con la cabeza, para alivio de Rachel. "Tu cabeza se ve bien". Quinn volvió al gabinete y consiguió una botella de agua y una barra para ella. Se sentó en la camilla junto a Rachel y comió también. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, tomando pequeños tragos de barra y mordiscos de su granola. Rachel tenía que decir algo, tenía que encontrar un tema que valiera la pena discutir. Pero su mente estaba en blanco. Se hizo hacía atrás y buscó alguna excusa.

"Yo umm… uh…" Rachel tropezó con sus propias palabras, miraba alrededor buscando algo que la salvara. Su mirada termino en los pies de Quinn. "Yo uh… me gustan tus zapatos" Se sentía estúpida en cuanto lo dijo, pero fueron suficientes para captar la atención de Quinn. Miro hacía sus zapatos con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Un simple par de tenis blancos. Estaban un poco sucios, pero estaba claro que Quinn tenía cuidado. No había nada especial en ellos.

"Un… gracias"

"De nada" fue todo lo que Rachel pudo decir. Terminó su barra de granola y se dirigió a la puerta. Quinn la siguió de cerca. Una vez que salieron al vestuario, Rachel se giró hacía la secreta enfermería y dejó escapar una sonido de diversión. Siempre se había preguntado a donde conducía esa puerta. Debía haberse dado cuenta que tenía que ver con Sue.

Rachel salía del vestuario, pero se detuvo cuando Quinn le tomó suavemente de la muñeca. Tomo aire para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón y se giró hacía ella. "Quieres que te lleve?" le preguntó Quinn. "Tengo coche y la verdad quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo a tu casa"

"En realidad yo… " Estaba a punto de decirle que Noah la llevaría a casa. Casi se le salen las palabras, pero se contuvo de cometer ese gran error. "En realidad… lo apreciaría, gracias".

"Genial, solo dame unos segundo, quiero ducharme primero" Por un momento el cerebro de Rachel se apagó. Sin embargo fue capaz de recuperar la compostura, aunque de nuevo la perdió cuando Quinn volvió a hablar, "Claro, si quieres también puedes ducharte" No había ni un ápice de seducción en su tono, pero de todas formas un parte de Rachel parecía tomar eso como una invitación para unirse a Quinn en la ducha. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. "Bueno, sino quieres, trataré de ser rápida, ¿de acuerdo?".

Y con eso Quinn se fue, quizás eso era lo mejor. Rachel se quedó quieta, luego recordó que necesitaba encontrar a Noah. Se cambió y salió de los vestuarios. No muy lejos estaba Noah esperándola, apoyado contra la pared. Al verla se apartó con una sonrisa. Puso su facha de ruco fingiendo que no estaba preocupado, pero Rachel sabía que lo estaba. Después de todo, él había ayudado a que se uniera al equipo. Simplemente no era parte de la naturaleza de Noah el preocuparse ni mucho menos mostrarse sensible"

Se acercó a ella y la atrajo a sí mismo en un abrazo fuerte, deseos trituradores. Rachel tuvo suerte de solo haberse golpeado solo la cabeza o de lo contrario su abrazó le haría mucho daño. Despues de unos segundos se echó hacía atrás y la sostuvo de los hombros. "Le dije a los chicos que ibas a estar bien" le dijo, "Finn estaba lloriqueando" Rachel rio a pesar de que no quería que Finn se sintiera culpable por lo que había sucedido. De todas formas era culpa de ella. "Si te hubiese enserio lesionado iba a tener que aguantar mucha mierda sobre él"

"Noah!" le reprendió Rachel con un golpe en su pecho.

"Solo dije la verdad" le respondió sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos para evitar otro golpe más. Rachel fingió golpearlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo una vez que vio que se estremeció. Se burló de él. Noah giró los ojos "Lista para irnos?" le pregunto mientras la dirigía al estacionamiento.

"En realidad… te vas sin mí". Noah se detuvo en seco, se giró y la miro, la pregunta que no se dijo se hizo por medio de sus miradas. "Me estoy yendo con otra persona" afirmo quedamente. Una parte de ella no quería decirle todo en caso de que fuese un fracaso rotundo, pero Noah era su mejor amigo y compartían todo… bueno, no a Quinn. Rachel nunca compartiría a Quinn con Noah. "Quinn,… ella, ehh… ella se ofreció a llevarme, y le he dicho que sí"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Noah. Se echó a reír alegremente y luego cargó a Rachel, lo que la hizo chillar de sorpresa cuando movió su puño en señal de triunfo "Woo! Sí! Esa es mi chica!"

"Noah bájame!" El la ignoró por un rato pero finalmente la dejó en el suelo.

La abrazó de nuevo "Esta es tu oportunidad baby judía, ve por ese culo!" Ella debería heber defendido el honor de Quinn, y lo habría hecho… A Rachel no les gustaba la idea de que Noah se refiriera a Quinn como 'ese culo', pero hacerlo le dejaría como una hipócrita. No era algo de lo que Rachel estaba orgullosa, pero en un montón de ocasiones se mirada se perdía sobre los pliegues de la falda de porrista de Quinn. En esos momentos era difícil pensar para Rachel, solo tenía uno en mente… que culo! Así que Rachel lo dejó pasar, al menos por el momento. Cuando Quinn fuera su novia no iba a permitir que nadie se refriera así con ella, solo Rachel. Noah le palmeo la espalda y se despidió con un "Buena suerte".

Después de eso, a Rachel no le quedó más que esperar. Iba y venía pensando si debía volver a los vestuarios para esperar a Quinn. Sopesó los pros y los contras, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión Quinn ya había terminado. Se había cambiado su uniforme de las cheerios por un simple top blanco y un par de jeans que abrazaban perfectamente sus curvas. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo.

"¿Lista?" pregunto, Rachel asintió en silencio y Quinn la llevó a su coche. Rachel no necesitaba indicaciones, ella sabía dónde estaba aparcado el volkswagen bug rojo de Quinn. Divisó el auto a segundo de llegar a su plaza de estacionamiento. "Bueno, este es mi auto", dijo Quinn, haciéndose a un lado para mostrárselo a Rachel, "Lindo, no?"

"Sí, muy lindo" Rachel se acercó a la puerta del copiloto, Quinn llegó a su lado y le mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Rachel ingresó. Después se fue a su asiento y se aseguró de que ambas tuvieran el cinturón colocado.

"¿Dónde vives?"

"241 Bird Hill Road ¿Sabes cómo llegar?"

"Lo sé" Se pusieron en marcha y Rachel recordó la radio. Sus dedos ya casi estaban en la perilla cuando recordó que no estaba en el carro de Noah. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Quinn. Cuando Quinn la miró Rachel le hizo un gesto a la radio, pidiendo permiso en silencio "Oh, adelante" Rachel dio las gracias y encendió la radio. Busco a través de las estaciones, en busca de algo que le gustara. De repente escucho una melodía familiar. Dejo la estación y sonrió dejando escuchando la melodía.

Quinn levantó una ceja cuando escucho a Paramore sonar por su radio. Rachel se preocupó. Tal vez debería haber tenido más cuidado con su elección de música. "Me encanta esa canción. Nunca imaginé que a ti también te gustaría" Rachel esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Eran perfectas una para la otra; solo que Quinn no lo sabía todavía. Rachel tenía que demostrárselo. No hablaron mucho durante el viaje, hablaron un poco de Paramore, diciendo cuales eran sus canciones favoritas y Quinn saco su iPod para que Rachel pusiese ver sus canciones.

Después de un tiempo llegaron Quinn por fin estaciono delante de la casa de Rachel. Miro hacia afuera y le dijo "Aquí estamos". Rachel también miro hacia afuera. Le pareció que el coche había volado muy rápido. Se sentía como si tuviese que haber dicho mucho más para demostrarle que eran alma gemelas. "Tu casa se ve muy agradable".

"Gracias, y gracias por traerme"

"De nada. Descansa tu cabeza, de acuerdo?"

"Me siento bien, gracias"

"Eso es genial. Adiós"

"Adiós"

Rachel salió del coche y se encamino hacía su porche. Supuso que Quinn ya se habría ido. Rachel busco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Miró hacía atrás y encontró que Quinn todavía seguía estacionada frente a su casa. La saludo con la mano y Quinn le devolvía el saludo. Una vez que Rachel estuvo a salvo dentro de su casa Quinn se marchó.

"Calabacita, ¿estás en casa?!" La llamo Hiram desde la sala.

"Sí papá, estoy aquí!" Rachel se dirigió a su papá, Hiram cerró su libro y se puso de pie, se acercó a ella, la abrazó. Y le besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Genial papá"

"Me alegro, calabacita ¿ese era Noah?"

"Umm… no" Rachel titubeo. "De hecho, otra persona fue la que me trajo". Hiram parecía sorprendido. Su padre quería saber más y si no le preguntaba de inmediato sin duda lo haría después. "Quinn Fabray"

"Quinn Fabray, eh? ¿Está en el club Glee contigo?"

"No, ella es la líder de las cheerios"

"Oh, bien, para la próxima invítala a pasar. A tu padre y a mí nos encantaría conocer a tus amigos" Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez lo haría, es decir, si de verdad existe una próxima vez. Y de verdad esperaba que la hubiese. Se dirigió a su habitación y se metió a la cama. Estaba muy cansada y necesitaba descansar un poco. Más tarde esa noche, ella soñaba con Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía pensado actualizar desde ayer, pero fue el cumple de mi jefa y no vino a trabajar así que tuve mas trabajo del normal. Hace dos días la autora subió un nuevo capitulo y prometió antes de fin de año subir otro, así que me puse eufórica y adelante traducción del quinto y sexto. <strong>

Avancé del siguiente capitulo:

_"Nadie te pregunto Santana!" Santana rio. Finn volvió su atención de nuevo a Rachel. "Bien, es bueno ver que estas bien. Te veré más tarde en la práctica, ¿de acuerdo?" Rachel asintió en respuesta con una sonrisa. Finn se la devolvió y luego se fue a buscar un lugar para comer. Por un momento Rachel se sintió mal por él, pero entonces vio a Quinn frente a ella y prefirió preocuparse por Finn después._

_"Hey"_

_"Hola"_

_"Quieres sentarte con nosotros?"_

**Sí la historia llega a los 35 Rw subo el 5to capítulo, si llega a los 40 subo el sexto antes del lunes. De lo contrario regreso a los dos capítulos por semana xD. Mínimo tengo que llevar ventaja por dos capis para los spoilers =P Ya casi son vacaciones, vientos por los que no estudiaran o trabajaran estas fechas. **

**Recomienden fics geniales, mis ratos de lecturas están un poco vacíos, al parecer algunas autoras están de vacaciones y no están actualizando T-T no importa si es español o inglés. **

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Rachel parecía un resorte cuando se levantó de la cama. Claro, por lo general siempre lo parecía, era un persona optimista y muy feliz, pero esta vez era diferente y comprensible. Había hablado con Quinn, y habían hablado de verdad, e incluso la llamo linda. Quizás la circunstancia en la que se dio aquella plática no fue de la más idónea, pero no podía negar que con todo eso ellas dos habían hecho clic. Rachel sabía desde hace tiempo que Quinn era su alma gemela y pasar ese pequeño tiempo con ella no hizo más que confirmárselo.<p>

Estaba feliz. Solo tenía que compartir la noticia. Después de prepararse para el día y de su abundante desayuno se dirigió fuera donde Noah ya la esperaba para llevarla a la escuela. Él arqueo una ceja en cuanto vio los saltitos de Rachel hacía el, estaba más que claro su humor. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle que le contará lo del día anterior. "Ella me dijo linda!" le dijo Rachel, "Quinn me llamo linda. Piensa que soy linda!"

"Ya veo", respondió con un débil gesto. En realidad estaba tratando de contener su risa. Normalmente Rachel se enojaba con él por echarle a perder su buen humor, pero esta vez no fue así. Se sentía increíble, y ella sabía que no había nada que le bajar el ánimo. Se metió al coche y salieron rumbo al instituto una vez más luchando por el control de la radio. Y de nuevo Rachel ganaba. Durante el corto viaje ella le contó todo lo que había sucedido. No se ahorró ninguno detalle; de como ella y Quinn tenía gustos similares en cuanto a la música, Rachel se aseguró de que Noah prestara atención a ese detalle. Solo dejo de lado el asunto de la ducha, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber hacía donde se iría la mente de Noah si se entera de eso.

Estaba feliz por ella, por supuesto y después de que le conto la historia ambos hablaron sobre la práctica. Rachel se acordó de Finn y se sintió mal. Hizo la nota mental de hablar con él para asegurarse de que no se culpara por el accidente. Le pregunto a Noah cual era la primera clase de Finn, este le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por eso pero sabía cómo era Rachel y lo haría de todos modos. Rachel le dio las gracias y una vez que llegaron a la escuela ella salio rápidamente en busca de él.

A pesar de disfrutar de sus logros en solitario, Rachel conocía el valor del trabajo en equipo. La victoria en el futbol así lo requería. A pesar de lo buena que podía llegar a ser, Rachel sabía que no era capaz de ganar por ella misma. Necesitaba ayuda de su equipo, de Finn sobretodo porque era el quaterback titular. Por supuesto que también estaba preocupada por Finn. No es como si solo quisiera asegurarse que él estaba bien para que pudiera desempeñar sus funciones en su gran plan para ganar el corazón de Quinn Fabray. No, no, Ese no era su motivo, para nada… bueno, quizás un poco, pero solo un poco.

Rachel camino por los pasillos más rápido de lo normal. Esquivando a sus compañeros que entraban y salían. Era casi como estar en el campo y todos los demás eran la defensa. En poco tiempo llego al aula de Finn, su primera clase Inglés. Revisó el interior para ver si estaba allí pero no estaba. Frunció el ceño, no había nada más que hacer. Se dio la vuelta para salir y dirigirse a su propia clase.

Camino por el pasillo y doblo una esquina y luego la escuchó "Hey! Rachel!" se detuvo ante el sonido de voz de Quinn. Se giró y vio a Quinn aproximarse a ella desde la misma dirección de donde ella venia. Quinn se acercó y aparto unos mechones de cabello de Rachel, lo que provocó que su corazón se acelerara. "¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"B-Bien"

"Me alegro. Bueno, nos vemos" Ella hizo un gesto con una sonrisa y se alejó.

"A-Adiós"

Rachel fue mucho menos elocuente que el día anterior, pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de practicar el cómo le iba a hablar a Quinn. Después de un par de conversaciones con su espejo estaba segura de poder conseguir que Quinn se enamorase de ella. Pero hasta entonces, Rachel tenpia otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Su primer juego estaba cerca y tenía que estar lista y para ello era necesario hablar con Finn.

Pero tenía que ir a clases, a menos que quisiera arriesgarsde a llegar tarde, cosa que no pasaría. Tendría que esperar hasta el almuerzo para buscarlo. Tenía clases más avanzadas que él, o eso creía. No era como si Rachel supiera el horario de Finn, pero con el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo supo que Finn no era exactamente un tipo brillante. Y sin embargo, las chicas coqueteaban con él.

No Quinn.

Después de que corriera la primera mitad del día de Rachel se dirigió a la cafetería. Su día iba sin incidentes hasta entonces y no esperaba que la situación cambiara en el transcurso del día. Además de las clases, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Finn y la práctica de futbol. Esto último era después, al menos en el almuerzo podría encontrar fácilmente a Finn. Las cheerios y el equipo de futbol se sentaban juntos en la misma mesa. Noah ocasionalmente se sentaba con ellos, pero la mayoría de las veces se sentaba con Rachel. Un par de veces la invito para sentarse con las cheerios y jugadores, y una vez lo hizo… solo que se la paso escondida detrás de Noah. No era su mejor momento, había sido cuando estaba en su primer año.

Hizo su camino con su bandeja y al instante vio a Finn. No era difícil de notar ya que era bastante alto. Estaba de pie junto a una mesa de espaldas a Rachel. Por lo que vio, estaba hablando con alguien, pero quien sea que fuera era mucho más pequeño que él ya que Rachel no conseguía ver quien estaba frente a él. Se acercó lentamente, tratante de no espiar. Peor eso fue difícil cuando escucho la otra voz.

"Mira, ya te dije que no te sentaras aquí hoy"

"Oh! Vamos"

"Ya has oído manboobs. Sal de aquí antes de que te deje sentir todo Lima Heights". Santana López, era muy conocida en la escuela por ser la chica más hot (no para Rachel) y también por ser la segunda al mando de Quinn. A decir verdad, las cheerios temían más a Santana que a Quinn y por una buena razón.

Fin sin embargo, no parecía tomar esa amenaza enserio, a pesar de las palabras el parecía muy ingenuo. Continuo suplicándole a Quinn "Fue un accidente", le dijo, "No quería golpearla, tú lo sabes" Rachel oyó a Santana burlarse "No quería", enfatizó dirigiéndose a Santana.

"Lo sé, pero aun así deberías tener más cuidado"

"Está bien, lo sé ¿de acuerdo?, me siento muy mal y –"

"No lo hagas" Quinn lo detuvo. "No digas más, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estoy muy enojada contigo. Y de verdad no quiero ver tu cara en este momento, así que por favor, solo vete a otro lado a sentarte" Los hombros de Finn cayeron. Estaba claro que no conseguiría nada. Murmuró entre dientes y se giró. Dio un paso hacia adelante pero se detuvo al ver a Rachel.

"Oh, bueno", dijo con nerviosismo, frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su bandeja "¿Cómo está tu cabeza? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estoy bien Finn, y sí, mi cabeza está bien"

"Bueno" Finn asintió. "Eso es bueno. Lamento mucho lo que paso, yo no que-"

"No, está bien, no fue tu culpa"

"Sí, lo fue!"

"Nadie te pregunto Santana!" Santana rio. Finn volvió su atención de nuevo a Rachel. "Bien, es bueno ver que estas bien. Te veré más tarde en la práctica, ¿de acuerdo?" Rachel asintió en respuesta con una sonrisa. Finn se la devolvió y luego se fue a buscar un lugar para comer. Por un momento Rachel se sintió mal por él, pero entonces vio a Quinn frente a ella y prefirió preocuparse por Finn después.

"Hey"

"Hola"

"Quieres sentarte con nosotros?"

"Um… uh, está bien"

Los labios de Quinn se curvaron en una sonrisa. Suavemente tomó a Rachel de su muñeca y la llevó a la mesa. Se sentó y aun lado de ella Rachel. "Ella es Santana y ella esa Brittany" dijo señalando a sus dos mejores amigas respectivamente.

Brittany la saludó con entusiasmo y le extendió la mano felizmente, "Hola!" pero Santana fue menos entusiasta y simplemente miró en su dirección. Quinn siguió la presentación con el resto de las cheerios pero no se molestó en hacerlo con los jugadores de futbol ya que Rachel conocía a la mayoría de ellos. Una vez que Quinn terminó, Rachel empezó a comer mientras conversaba tranquilamente con la unholy Trinity.

Nunca se imaginó que algo así sucedería. Brittany decía que era genial que Rachel se uniera al equipo de fútbol. Por su parte Santana fue menos entusiasta y sus comentarios consistían en averiguar cómo es que Rachel no era aplastada. Quinn le decía a Santana que lo dejara y tranquilizaba a Rachel diciéndole que estaría bien. Rachel asentía de acuerdo con las palabras de Quinn, pero no podía negar que las palabras de Santana la asustaron un poco.

En algún momento Noah llego allí. Al principio parecía confundido pero una vez que vio a Quinn junto a ella comprendió las cosas. En sutil y rápidamente en silencio y con solo una mirada entre ellas dos le pregunto a Rachel como iban las cosas. Rachel solo sonrió como respuesta. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. "Ey baby judía" Luego se sentó y comenzó a charlar con los demás chicos. Habrían de hablar de todo más tarde. O más bien, Rachel hablaría Noah escucharía. En cualquier caso, no prestó mucha atención a lo que se hablaba en la mesa. Solo sonreía cuando Quinn la defendía de las desalentadoras palabras de Santana.

La segunda vez que Rachel se sentaba en la mesa de los populares fue mucho mejor que la primera. Se preguntó si tal vez podría sentarse ahí de nuevo. Quinn parecía disfrutar de su compañía y ella ya era oficialmente deportista, aunque no tuviera la campera de piel para demostrarlo. Solo quería el derecho de poder sentarse al día siguiente junto a Quinn para comer. Lo mejor de todo era que se había llevado bien con las amigas de Quinn. Brittany simplemente pensó que era la chica más guay y a pesar de que Santana actuaba un poco egoísta, sabía que al menos se había ganado su respeto.

Cuando termino el almuerzo Rachel se despidió y se fue a clases. Quinn hizo lo mismo y caminó en la misma dirección que Rachel. El corazón de Rachel latía muy fuerte, pero entonces recordó que ella y Quinn compartían la siguiente clase. Se obligó a calmarse y aparentar tranquilidad. Poco a poco Quinn llegó a su lado, caminaban una a lado de la otra. Quinn la miró y después al suelo. Rachel actuó como si no hubiese visto aquello. "Tú no estás con él, verdad?" Rachel giro su cabeza rápidamente hacía Quinn con la confusión grabada en su rostro. "Quiero decir, no hay nada malo si es así, pero… tú no estás con él, no?"

"Con quién?" Tuvo que aclarar Rachel

"Puck" dijo Quinn

"Noah? No!" Rachel respondió de manera apresurada agitando sus manos frente a ella en negación "No, no no no noo, Noah y yo solo somos amigos" aclaró. "Los mejores amigos. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Es como el hermano mayor que siempre he querido… mas o menos" Quinn rio ante eso, sonó tan aliviada.

"Oh, esta bien" Miro de nuevo hacía el suelo y luego miro de nuevo a Rachel a los ojos. "Yo sé que es un buen tipo, pero creo que mereces a alguien mejor que… bueno, solo mejor" sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente y miraron a los labios de Rachel o quizás incluso un poco más abajo. "Deberíamos ir a clases" y salió corriendo con Rachel corriendo detrás de ella. No podían sentarse juntas ya que el maestro había asignado los asientos, pero eso no quito que Quinn escoltara a Rachel hasta su asiento y después regresar al frente donde estaba su asiento. Rachel la vio sentarse y desvió la mirada cuando Quinn volvió su cabeza, como si sintiera la mirada de Rachel.

Ambas compartieron más interacciones durante el día, que en su mayoría eran pequeños saludos cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos. Rachel nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle si se podía sentarse al día siguiente en la mesa de los populares. Esa pregunta desaparecía de su mente cada que se encontraba cerca de Quinn. Quizás era lo mejor; ser tímida no era una actitud que le ayudaría a impresionar a Quinn. Aunque Rachel sabía que lo que de verdad la podría ayudar.

La práctica para ella fue leve. Había corrido la voz sobre el 'incidente' de Rachel y la entradora Beiste se enojó con Finn y le dio una advertencia delante de todo el equipo, afortunadamente no había entrado en detalle sobre lo que paso, evitándole la vergüenza a Rachel. Después del regaño Rachel se acercó a Finn "Está bien", dijo antes de que Rachel pudiera decirle algo. Puso su sonrisa de medio lado y la abrazo.

Empezaron con un par de jugadas de pase que le daba poco que hacer a Rachel. Espero pacientemente su oportunidad para demostrar lo que podía hacer. Finalmente Finn le lanzó un pase, voló por encima de su cabeza y casi era imposible de alcanzar, pero Rachel pudo hacerse del balón. Aun sin caer bien en sus pies comenzó a correr hacia adelante firmemente y fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio, pero antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando fue tlackeada.

El golpe le dolió, peor al menos pudo atrapar el balón. Desde su posición en el pasto, Rachel logró divisar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la coach. La entrenadora hizo sonar su silbato y dio la indicación de repetir la jugada. El segundo intento resulto ser mucho mejor que el primero ya que Rachel consiguió ganar siete yardas antes de ser atrapada. Rachel perdió su tercera captura, pero se dio cuenta de que la coach estaba contenta con su progreso. La única pregunta que quedaba era saber si eso sería suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, les prometí subir nuevo capi si llegaba a los 35 y lo superaron. Aquí esta el quinto. Lo acabo de terminar y por eso apenas lo subo. <strong>

**Llegamos a los 40 RW! eso es genial, aunque detecte cierta trampilla por ahí por quienes subieron mas de un comentario en el capitulo, pero bueno!.**

**Desgraciadamente me han mandado de viaje mañana domingo, así que no podré subir el 6to capítulo temprano, pero espero terminarlo en el transcurso de la tarde y subirlo en la noche. Antes de que sea lunes ustedes podrán leerlo. **

**Aclarando un comentario, nop, este fic no es drámatico, el drama es mínimo y light. **

**Un guest, Alex, comentó que no se imagina como visten Quinn y Rachel, bueno, yo las imagino como en la primera temporada, sobre edad, imaginatelas como en la tercera temporada. El cabello de Quinn? definitivamente largo, no tanto pero lo suficiente para su coletita de cheerio. Y ciertamente, las personalidades de ambas difieren de la mostrada en la serie, pero vamos que en la serie se supone que son heterosexuales pero tienen mas química que Rachel y Finn o que Quinn y Puck. (dime tú sino se ven lesbianas).**

**Bueno, me retiro que tengo una sobrina que dormir xD**

**Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Era el partido de Rachel, y era en casa. La multitud rugía, o al menos una parte lo hacía. Los Titanes de McKinley eran mejor conocidos por ser el peor equipo del estado, o al menos lo sería si la gente tuviera el interés por saber esas cosas por el equipo. Por tal motivo era comprensible que los estudiantes de McKinley que los acompañaban en el juego estuviesen tan tranquilos. Todos tenían alguna razón por asistir, la mayoría lo hacía por las Cheerios. Rachel había hecho lo mismo en años anteriores. Asistía a los juegos para apoyar a Noah, pero mentiría si dijera que prestaba atención al partido, al menos a la mitad de este. Casi siempre se distraía mirando a Quinn.<p>

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y Rachel sentía su corazón latir muy muy rápido, como si corriera. Sus sentidos estaban alerta. Era una sensación similar a cuando actuaba en grandes musicales, pero esto era diferente porque estaba nerviosa. Parecía tranquila, pero por dentro estaba temblando. El hora de vivir o morir, y de verdad deseaba no morir. Por el lado positivo, si moría no tendría que enfrentarse al rechazo de Quinn.

Pero ese pensamiento no la hizo sentirse mejor.

Respiró profundo. Los capitanes de cada equipo trotaron al centro de la cancha para el lanzamiento de la moneda. Finn y Noah fueron en representación de los Titanes. Ganaron el volado y optaron por recibir. Volvieron a su puesto y los de equipos especiales tomaron su puesto. Rachel contempló el inicio del juego. El equipo contrario pateo la pelota. Se elevó y aterrizó en las manos de Mike Chang. Corrió hacia adelante, el resto de sus compañeros intentaron formar una muralla a su alrededor a medida de que avanzaba por el campo.

Lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, lograron apenas conseguir llegar a la yarda 20 antes de ser derribados. Con la patada de salida ya hecha, era hora que saliera Rachel al campo. Comprobó dos veces su casco para asegurarse que estaba bien puesto y troto a su puesto. Sin embargo, después de un par de pasos sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró y pudo ver a Quinn. "Hey", dijo agitando su pom-pom hacía Rachel, "Ten cuidado ahí afuera, vale? Me podría triste si veo que te hacen daño" Rachel solo asintió.

La última vez que salió herida fue porque estaba distraída, distraída en Quinn. Era un poco irónico, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Se metió en el pelotón donde Finn le explicó que comenzarían con una jugada de carrera. Asintió en comprensión y se metió a la formación. Como había dicho Finn, Rachel escaneo la defensa. Algunos de ellos eran más grandes de lo que estaba acostumbrada en las prácticas. A pesar de eso, se mantuvo firme. Respiró y escuchó a Finn pronunciar esas palabras… "Hut, Hut, Hike!"

En un instante le entregó la pelota. Rachel se fue a la izquierda, donde la línea de ataque había sido contenida por la defensa. Corrió por fuera y ganó ocho yardas antes de ser derribada por uno de los cornerbacks. Rápidamente regresó a la formación y se inició otra jugada igual. De nuevo corrió por la izquierda pero en vez de salir consiguió escurrirse por un agujero en la línea de ataque. No llegó tan lejos como en el principio, pero fue capaz de ganar las suficientes yardas para conseguir primer first down.

Hasta ahora, todo iba bien. En su tercer juego continuaron derribándola. Rachel ganó cinco yardas y parecía empujar al equipo contrario. Ellos maniobraron un blitz en la siguiente jugada, esperando que Finn le entregara el balón en mano a Rachel. Esa decisión les costó caro, ya que al final realizó un pase largo a Mike y al final los Titanes tuvieron que retroceder a la yarda 50. La siguiente jugada resulto un fracaso pero afortunadamente contaban con Rachel para ayudarles a recuperar el campo. Los Titanes hicieron la formación shotgun para dar la impresión de que darían un pase. "Hut. Hut. Hike!" Rachel corrió rápidamente hacía Finn, y este le entrego el balón, aseguro la pelota en sus manos y corrió. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando estaba ya en el suelo.

"El defensa que la abordó se puso de pie y le grito en su cara "Woo!, abajo!" Rachel medito esa idea, pero no podía hacerlo. Noah se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Se puso en pie y comprobó que todo su cuerpo también lo estuviera.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó

"Bien" respondió Rachel, aunque las costillas le dolían un poco. Noah no se veía muy convencido. Quiso preguntarlo de nuevo pero prefirió no entrar en una discusión con ella. Independientemente de si ella mentía o no, ambos sabían que no estaría haciendo mucho en la siguiente jugada. En la tercera y onceava no tuvo oportunidad de obtener el balón y a pesar de haber mejorado aún no era la mejora receptora. Sin mencionar que por su baja estatura era muy fácil para los demás interceptar el balón por ella.

Rachel observó a Noah gemir mientras se ponía de pie. Lo escuchó molesto, incluso enojado. Había estado tan cerca de la zona de anotación, pero ahora tenían que despejar el balón. Rachel quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Los de special team entraron a la cancha y patearon el balón hacía territorio enemigo. La patada de despeje los regresó a la recepción en la yarda 27. Para su desgracia su ofensiva no era tan pasiva.

Se impusieron en la cancha, Rachel se sentía impotente al ver como pisoteaban a la defensa de su equipo. Hicieron lo que pudieron pero seguían siendo lentos ante el equipo contrario. Poco a poco la oposición fue ganando yardas, cada vez más cerca de la zona de anotación. Después de una docena de jugadas amenazaban con hacer un touchdown. Su running back se abrió paso a través de la línea defensiva y corrió muchas yardas antes de ser derribado por dos Titanes.

Un par de segundo después se anotó el primer touchdown del juego, mientras los Titanes recibían un golpe moral. Habían estado trabajando muy duro desde que inicio el años escolar. Rachel lo sabía incluso antes de unirse al equipo. Con Noah como su mejor amigo era normal verlos practicar de vez en cuando. Es cierto que ella solía mirar más a Quinn durante esas ocasiones, peor estaba familiarizada con el esfuerzo que hacían los Titanes en sus prácticas. Pero las últimas semanas había sido diferente, habían trabajado mucho más duro. Eran más decididos.

Noah era le mas decidido. Él nunca se quejaría con Rachel si perdían. Hablar de sus sentimientos no era algo que él solía hacer, pero claro, eso para Rachel no era problema. Noah estaba en el equipo desde hace cinco años, desde que era estudiante en el McKinley. No preguntes como se las arregló para mantenerse en el equipo, incluso Rachel nunca se la ha imaginado fuera. De todos modos, él era el que más tiempo tenía en el equipo, así que era quien más pérdidas había enfrentado.

A Rachel le dolía ver que se molestaba. No entendía lo que el juego significaba para él, y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero sabía que era importante. Se acercó a él mientras el resto de jugadores se acomodaban para la siguiente jugada. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención "vamos, esta vez marquemos" le dijo Rachel, él se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa forzada. Una vez más Mike se llevó el balón, pero los resultados fueron los mismos.

La ofensiva golpeo el campo una vez más e iniciaron con una jugada de carrera. Rachel se desvió de la defensa evitando colisionar en lugar de correr a través de ellos. Tenía una buena racha y salió del campo antes de obtener un primer down. Aunque no se lo había prometido, ella quería un touchdown para Noah. Quería ayudar a que esa última temporada fuera todo un suceso. Además, ayudarles le ayudaba a si misma a impresionar a Quinn.

Corrieron de nuevo y Rachel se filtró por la media solo para ganar las yardas que necesitaran. Después los Titanes lograron jugaron por dos downs pero un pase largo a Noah consiguió solo catorce yardas y un down, el primero. Sus opciones ofensivas eran bastante limitadas, con Noah, Mike y Rachel siendo las únicas amenazas viables. Justo debajo de la yarda cincuenta los Titanes fueron por un pase. Finn se echó atrás y busco un receptor abierto. Encontró a Rachel. Brevemente hicieron contacto visual, dudó pero los defensores se le cerraban.

Tomo la decisión. Finn lanzó el balón directo a ella. Rachel saltó para atraparlo, pero el balón se le fue por la derecha. Gimió cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y se fue de espalda. Había estado muy abierta y nadie a su alrededor y aún así no pudo aferrarse a la pelota. Rachel se sintió horrible. Fue capaz de compensar sus deficiencias en el siguiente juego con siete yardas ganadas, pero ya no tuvo otra oportunidad y corrió para el balón fuera despejado.

Rachel estaba enojada. Estaba molesta. Cualquier golpe que recibiera ella o el resto del equipo podrían deshacer los que habían ganado. Después de varias jugadas mas ellos anotaron otra vez, pero para su suerte su defensa fue capaz de mantenerlos a solo un gol de campo para otro touchdown. Al final del primer tercio la puntuación era diez a cero. No era el peor marcador, pero lo era para sus compañeros. Durante el segundo tercio marcaron un gol de campo interceptando un pase a Mike y otro más justo antes del final de la primera mitad.

No hacía falta mencionar que necesitarían una buena charla durante el medio tiempo, cualquiera que diera la coach Beiste Rachel no llegó a escucharla, ella estaba en el vestuario de las chicas. Debido a las inusuales circunstancias se le permitía el acceso a los vestuarios de los chicos mientras tuvieran un juego pero ella no se sentía cómoda con eso. La coach le dijo que era su decisión. Quizás estaba recibiendo un trato especial, ella no debía haberlo hecho, sin embargo nadie se quejó. Y siendo honestos, Rachel pensó que algunos de los chicos se incomodarían si ella estuviese en el mismo vestuario.

Quizás más adelante probablemente tuviera que entrar ahí, pero por el momento prefería estar en el vestuario de chicas, aunque era bastante solitario, pero también tranquilo. "Rachel?" Rachel se levantó enseguida de su asiento. Sabia de quien era esa voz. Era Quinn. Se dirigio hacia ella "Hey" le dijo una vez que se encontraron, "¿cómo estás?" Rachel le dio media sonrisa. "Sí, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, lo has estado haciendo muy bien" quizás, pero Rachel tenía que hacerlo mejor si quería ganar el juego y luego ganar el corazón de Quinn.

Rachel suspiro y asintió "Lo sé"

"Y has mantenido tu promesa" Eso hizo realmente sonreír a Rachel.

"Lo he hecho, no?"

"Sí" por un momento se hizo el silencio. "Bueno, debería volver al campo"

"Y yo también debería hcerlo"

"Buena suerte"

"Gracias, buena suerte a ti también" Quinn la miró con una expresión confusa "Con tu umm… porras… y umm… manteniendo motivada… a la multitud" Quinn se rio.

"Um, seguro, lo intentaré"

Era evidente que la mente de Rachel no pensaba mientras hablaba. Se dirigió al campo al inicio del tercer cuarto. Los Titanes patearon el balón y después de una dolorosa búsqueda por este sus oponentes los detuvieron en la yarda cuarenta y dos. Estaban demasiado confiados en un gol de campo que se desvió por la derecha. No fue mucho lo que cambio en el momento pero Rachel tomaría lo que se pudiera. Regresó a la cancha y se le dio el balón de inmediato.

Con un poco de energía recién descubierta, Rachel se enfocó en ir más allá de la defensa, zigzagueo por la izquierda y derecha y logró obtener casi veinte yardas antes de ser forzada a salir del campo. Era su mejor carrera de la noche y con ellos los Titanes fueron capaz de avanza a la zona roja. Luego fueron pases cortos a Noah y luego otra carrera que los llevó a meter un gol de campo, pero Rachel no se conformaría con un solo un gol de campo. La próxima vez si podía, Rachel intentaría llegar hasta la zona de anotación.

Obtuvo algunas yardas, pero antes de conseguir el primero y diez fue derribada con fuerza. Sentía como su cuerpo se partía en dos. Pero no fue así. "Woo!" escucho de nuevo esa voz, "Te lo dije antes perra, abajo! Este es un deporte de hombres!" a Rachel nunca le habían importado las burlas, pero esto fue personal. Se puso rápidamente de pie, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Noah corrió hacía ella. Se puso entre ambos jugadores y empujo lejos al chico.

"Cómo la llamaste?! Eh?!" Rachel trató de empujarlo pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Un árbitro entró y los separó. Quizás debió haber lanzado una amonestación pero no lo hizo. Rachel tomó a Noah del brazo y se lo llevó.

"Olvídate de él", le dijo "No vale la pena"

Noah no replicar, en silencio caminaron de nuevo al juego, pero eso no cambio el hecho de que de verdad quisiera hacerle daño a ese chico. Noah podía dañarlo si se diera la oportunidad, a pesar de que en el fondo era un tipo dulce. Probablemente no sería inteligente entregarle el balón inmediatamente mientras sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, pero era una de sus armas y no tenían mucho de donde elegir. Después de un par de fallidas jugadas Finn le lanzó un pase corto a Noah. No había manera de que pudiera conseguir el balón con un solo intento, pero Noah corrió muy duro las yardas que le faltaron abriéndose paso a través de la defensa y consiguió llegar cerca de la zona de anotación.

Los Titanes anotaron poco después, logrando reducir la diferencia en el marcador a un solo un par de goles de campo. Un touchdown y tendrían la ventaja. Los siguientes minutos fueron una ardua lucha por el balón. Con el ir y venir ninguno de los equipos fue capaz de anotar un solo punto. El tercer cuarto termino y una buena parte del último cuarto paso de la misma manera. Estaban cerca, pero los Titanes estaban en la defensa y no podían esperar ir a tiempos extras. Sus opositores corrían solo desperdiciando minutos mientras trataban de dejar correr el reloj antes de tener que despejar el balón.

Con menos de tres minutos en el reloj y sin tiempo extras las cosas se pusieron un poco sombrías. Rachel se vio en aprietos ya que no podían arriesgarse con una jugada por tierra. El juego continuo y solo tenía un pase con dos receptores confiables que estaban siendo bloqueados. Rachel se sintió impotente. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Después fueron muchos pases fallidos y solo un par completados que la habían hecho llegar más allá de la yarda cincuenta con solo pocos segundos en el reloj.

Su siguiente jugada posiblemente era la última. La coach Beiste ordenó un pase Ave María con Rachel como receptora. "Hut" eso era todo "Hut" era ganar o perder. "Hike!" Rachel corrió por el campo, era la más rápida que cualquier otro jugador en el campo. Estaba abierta y acercándose a la zona de anotación. Rachel miró hacia atrás Noah estaba bloqueado y Mike tenía a dos chicos pegados a él. Ninguno de ellos podría conseguir el balón. Y entonces lo vio volar directamente a ella. Levanto la mano y cerró los ojos, tenía demasiado miedo y solo se dejó llevar por los ánimos. Fue una estupidez, pero el balón cayó perfecta y milagrosamente en sus manos.

Rachel lo había atrapado. Ella no lo podía creer, y por un momento se congelo en estado de shock. Entonces escuchó a la coach Beiste gritarle que corriera y vio a algunos defensas correr hacía ella. Empezó a correr. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás en caso de alguien pudiera estar por atraparla. Siguió su camino y luego se detuvo. Rachel miró hacía sus pies. Ella lo había conseguido. Ella obtuvo la puntuación. Había ganado el partido. Los Titanes habían ganado el partido.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo prometido gente. Gracias por rebasar los 40 rw.<strong>

**Este capítulo en particular me fue un poco difícil porque yo veo el futbol americano pero solo entiendo cuando aplastan a los jugadores y cuando meten gol o hacen puntos xD de reglas, tiempos y jugadas no sé nada. Y en sí solo veo el super bowl y eso por el show de medio tiempo y porque es una oportunidad para juntarme con mis amigos para beber lol. **

**GO GreenBay Packer!**

**Me fue mas fácil leerlo que tipearlo porque a pesar de que imagine las jugadas me fue difícil ponerle nombres y apegarme a la historia. Espero que haya quedado claro o al menos que tengan la idea. La autora no le dio nombre al equipo oponente y de hecho no lo hace en ningún juego. **

**Se me vienen las semanas mas pesadas en mi trabajo, ya saben las fechas de fiesta y todo ese rollo. Vuelvo a los dos capítulos por semana. Buscaré one-shots que pueda traducir para regalarles en estas fechas. Es feo no tener que leer T-T**

**Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, los rw motivan mucho.**

Les regalo un adelanto:

_Una vez que se aseguró que todas tuvieran el cinturón abrochado salió del estacionamiento. Encendió la radio y luego Brittany habló "Hoy estuviste realmente increíble Rachel e hiciste la última atrapada justo al final del juego. Eres super cool!" Rachel la miró por el espejo retrovisor y le sonrió._

_"Gracias. En realidad no estaba segura de poder atraparlo" admitió._

_Santana rio "Yo tampoco" dijo. "Estaba muy segura de que ibas a tener ese balón de nuevo en tu cara" Rachel se encogió en su asiento y Quinn la miró antes de mirar a Santana por el espejo retrovisor. _

**Ahora a descansar mis adoloridas muñecas y dedos, paso 12 horas en la computadora por trabajo y es realmente doloroso. **

**Saludos, nos leemos en la semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>La victoria no era algo raro para Rachel. Al contrario, en los concursos de canto solía aplastar a sus contrincantes. Siempre ha sido una persona muy competitiva y le encantaba ganar. No es necesario decir lo mucho que le gusto el resultado de su primer juego de fútbol. Los estudiantes del McKinley High estaban de píe animando a los Titanes, le aplaudían a ella. Y claro, la animaban a ella, había anotado el touchdown ganador. A su alrededor estaban todos sus compañeros felicitándola.<p>

Estaba tan feliz de que nadie le haya dado nalgadas. Durante su investigación, había aprendido que era una especie de ritual extraño que se hacía como una manera de mostrar apoyo… o algo por el estilo. No sabía si de verdad los jugadores hacían ese tipo de cosas y no estaba considerando averiguarlo. Porque si alguien le daba una nalgada no se haría responsable de sus acciones.

Por suerte, nadie lo intento. Rachel era libre de celebrar como lo quisiera. Y solo había una cosa que deseaba. Huyo del equipo y se dirigió a donde animaban las cheerios. Todos los espectadores habían bajado de las gradas así que le fu un poco difícil saber si las porristas continuaban allí. Se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras recibía elogios.

Por una vez en su vida no le interesaba llamar la atención, no había muchas posibilidades de que la gente se le acercará tanto a aclamarla cuando fuera una estrella de Broadway. Por primera vez tener a Quinn Fabray de novia era una oportunidad. Después de un poco de esfuerzo pudo hacerse espacio, sin embargo la cheerios ya se habían ido. Rachel frunció el ceño, pero entonces sintió que alguien envolvía una mano sobre la suya y sonrió. Tenía que ser Quinn. Se giró y le sonrió "Hey, vienes por mí?" le pregunto juguetonamente Quinn, Rachel estaba demasiado avergonzada para aceptarlo, por suerte, Quinn no espero a que respondiera "Estuviste genial ahí!"

El sonrojo de Rachel fue bastante evidente y de los nervios no dejaba de moverse. A Rachel siempre le ha gustado que la halaguen, pero que estos halagos vinieran de Quinn lo hacía muy especial. Sus palabras le hacían sentir como si tuviera mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. El hecho de que estuvieran tomadas de la mano tampoco ayudaba. "To-todo gracias a ti" dijo orgullosa de que sus palabras no fueran tan revueltas. Quinn rio.

"No" respondió sacudiendo su cabeza "Fue por ti, estuviste increíble" el rubor de Rachel incrementó. Estaba segura que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que su camiseta.

"Gracias" susurro.

"De nada, de todos modos, de hecho te estaba buscando a ti"

"Tú me buscabas?" preguntó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no aparecer tan sorprendida. Fallo miserablemente.

"Si" Quinn rio. "Mis padres no están en casa esta noche, así que estoy invitando a todos a mi casa para celebrar y quería saber si necesitabas que te llevara" Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron. A menos de que estuviese entendiendo mal, cosa que dudaba, Quinn la estaba invitando a una fiesta. Le tomo un momento o dos procesar la información. "Vienes, verdad?" pregunto de nuevo Quinn ante el mutismo de Rachel "Tienes que venir. No habríamos ganado este partido si no fuera por nuestra pequeña estrella" el corazón de Rachel casi sale de su pecho. Quin la había llamado estrella!. "Vamos, será divertido" insistió Quinn, Rachel no necesito más para que la convenciera.

"bien. Me encantaría ir" estuvo de acuerdo

"Genial! Saldremos en breve, tengo que esperar a Brittany y a Santana" le explico "Puedes cambiarte mientras las esperamos" Rachel asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a pesar de que estaba un poco molesta porque no haría el viaje a solas con Quinn. Cuando fue a los vestuarios miró el lado positivo, ese corto viaje sería un buen momento para conocer mejor a las amigas de Quinn. Sus opiniones no eran tan importantes como las de Quinn pero su aprobación era esencial. Brittany le caía bien pero Santana parecía ser un poco problemática.

Rachel se sentía más cómoda al sentarse en la mesa de los populares desde que Quinn la había invitado a sentarse ahí la primera vez. Todos eran bastante acogedores, menos Santana. No era como si no le cayera bien a Santana, más bien parecía disfrutar de burlarse de ella. Tal vez esta era una oportunidad de cambiar eso.

El vestuario estaba vacío, dándole así a Rachel un poco de intimidad. Se quitó su uniforme de fútbol y se puso su ropa normal. No era ropa de fiesta, pero no es como si de verdad tuviera ropa para fiestas. Se aseguró de verse bien y luego salió donde Santana y Brittany estaban esperando con Quinn. Como era de esperarse, Brittany saludo alegremente mientras Santana solo hizo un gesto.

Salieron hacia el estacionamiento quedando Rachel un poco atrás. Ella no dijo nada. Ingresaron al auto de Quinn, Rachel como copiloto y Santana y Brittany en la parte trasera. Rachel se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y por el retrovisor comprobó que Santana y Brittany así lo hicieran y vio un detalle que le derritió el corazón. Nunca se había confirmado nada pero se rumoreaba que Santana y Brittany salían juntas. Rachel no tenía el mejor gaydar así que nunca pudo estar segura de ese hecho, pero al ver los dedos de Brittany entrelazados con los de Santana se lo confirmó.

Ese detalle hizo feliz a Rachel. ¿Por qué sonríes? Y así Santana arruino su felicidad. No podía entender que era lo que Brittany veía en ella, pero supuso que en el fondo, muy en el fondo Santana poseía un lado dulce. Eso o Brittany se sentía atraída por las chicas malas. Por un momento se preguntó si Quinn tendría ese gusto igual. Probablemente tendría que teñirse el cabello y conseguir un nuevo guardarropa. Quizás era extremo, pero no le desagradaba la idea de teñirse mechones azules en el cabello, claro, siempre y cuando fuera lavable.

Una vez que Quinn se aseguró que todos tuvieran el cinturón abrochado salió del estacionamiento. Encendió la radio y luego Brittany habló "Hoy estuviste realmente increíble Rachel e hiciste la última atrapada justo al final del juego. Eres súper cool!" Rachel la miró por el espejo retrovisor y le sonrió.

"Gracias. En realidad no estaba segura de poder atraparlo" admitió.

Santana rio "Yo tampoco" dijo. "Estaba muy segura de que ibas a tener ese balón de nuevo en tu cara" Rachel se encogió en su asiento y Quinn la miró antes de mirar a Santana por el espejo retrovisor.

"Déjalo ya Santana, esta noche estamos celebrando" Quinn regresó su atención a Rachel "No le hagas caso, siempre es así"

Santana se burló de nuevo "Solo estoy siendo honesta" y se encogió de hombros.

"Y aún así Rachel ganó el juego" añadió Brittany dejando en claro que la apreciaba, así que Santana dejó el tema. Si su agarre de manos no había convencido a Rachel de que estaban juntas, el comportamiento de Santana lo hizo. No hubo mucho más que hablar durante el corto viaje.

La casa de Quinn era bastante grande. No era una mansión pero era lo suficientemente grande como para demostrar que los que la habitaban eran gente acomodada. Quinn salió del coche y las invito a pasar, durante el camino recogió todas las cosas frágiles y las puso en un armario. Después las cuatro solo esperaron a que el resto llegara. No paso mucho tiempo para ello, llegaron por docenas y había muchos coches estacionados fuera de la casa.

Algunos trajeron alcohol, algo que Rachel nunca había probado. Pusieron algo de música y poco a poco la casa se llenó. A pesar de lo divertidos que todos estaban aún se tomaban el tiempo para reconocer a Rachel y felicitarla. Ya sabían quién era. Era una experiencia diferente. Se había acostumbrado a ser anónima. No era como si no se hubiese divertido nunca siendo invisible, le gustaban las fiestas y esta no fue la excepción.

Era extraño que todos la vieran, todos decían cosas buenas de ella, recibía muchos elogios. Era casi como si Rachel hubiese reemplazado a Quinn como la chica más popular de la escuela. Era un poco sofocante pero emocionante al mismo tiempo. Se estaba divirtiendo, pero quería estar con Quinn. Quería invitarla a bailar. Rachel con educación se abrió paso a través de la sala, preguntando al paso si habían visto a Quinn. Le señalaron en varias direcciones, pero siempre que llegaba ella ya se había ido.

Su búsqueda la dejó un poco frustrada. Después de un rato subió por las escaleras y prefirió sentarse. Mantuvo su vista en la fiesta esperando ver a Quinn. Había un par de rubias pero ninguna era Quinn. Alguien se sento junto a ella, giro para ver quién era con la esperanza que fuera la rubia que buscaba, pero no. Rachel frunció el ceño. "Es bueno verte también" le dijo Noah con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, lo siento" se disculpó Rachel, "Es bueno verte, solo que esperaba que fueras…"

"Quinn?" Terminó Noah por ella. Rachel asintió. "Ella fue a la cocina"

"De verdad?"

"Sí" Noah le dio una palmada en la espalda "Ve por ella!"

Rachel se levantó de un saltó y corrió escaleras abajo, dobló la esquina del comedor y siguió a la cocina. Escaneo con la mirada el lugar para buscar a Quinn. Al principio no la vio, pero al final final la vio sirviéndose algo de beber. Se apresuró, peor luego desaceleró para no mostrarse ansiosa. Estabilizó su respiración y con mucha naturalidad comole fue posible cerró un poco la distancia entre ella y Quinn.

No estaba segura si Quinn quería platicar, así que fingió no darse cuenta de que estaba allí mientras pensaba sus opciones. No tuvo que hacerlo mucho ya que fue Quinn quien la vio "Hey" la saludo, tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dio unos paso hacía Rachel, dejando solo unos centímetros entre ellas. "Te estas divirtiendo?"

"Mucho"

"Te alegras de haber venido?"

"Claro que sí" Era su oportunidad, pero estaba nerviosa "Hey, amm… quisieras… quieres bailar…. Conmigo?" Quinn dejó escapar una suave risa y luego ser mordió el labio inferior, como si de verdad estuviera pensando en la respuesta.

"Claro" tomó a Rachel de la mano y fueron hasta la sala. La música era alegre y estaba muy alta. Encontraron un lugar y comenzaron a bailar. Se movían hacía atrás y hacia adelante. Rachel lo intento, pero no pudo mantener sus manos lejos de Quinn. Estaban muy cerca. Era difícil no poner una mano en su cintura o envolverla en un brazo o simplemente entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Y a Quinn parecía no importarle.

Algún día bailarían una canción lenta y romántica, Rachel se aseguraría de ello. Pero por el momento, estaba contenta por el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban. Bailaron juntas varias canciones hasta que ambas se cansaron. Estaban ya en un lugar menos concurrido. Estaba haciendo mucho calor y no tenía sentido estar más en un lugar lleno. Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel y la llevó al piso de arriba.

"Quinn, ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"A mi habitación", le respondió Quinn. Ambas ingresaron a la habitación. Era sencilla, tenía un par de estanterías, había un escritorio a un lado con una portátil sobre ella y en la cama de Quinn con corderito de felpa. Rachel miró el peluche por un rato, Quinn siguió su mirada y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando Rachel se lanzó sobre la cama y lo escondió debajo de la almohada. "Tú no lo has visto".

"Cómo se llama?"

"Te dije que no lo has visto" insistió Quinn cuando Rachel no dejaba de reír. A ella no le parecía divertido, pero después de un rato también se rio. "Se llama Lambchop".

"Es lindo, puedo verlo?" Quinn la miro vacilante, pero después de unos segundos tomó a Lambchop de debajo de la almohada y se lo entregó a Rachel. Ella lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo acuno entre sus brazos. "Es muy bonito" le repitió.

"Lo he tenido siempre. Sé que es un poco infantil, pero ha sido mi amigo mientras crecía"

"No lo es" le aseguró Rachel "Y si te hace sentir mejor, yo colecciono Care Bears"

"De verdad?"

"Sí"

Quinn sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad y se sentó. Rachel también lo hizo a su lado. "Realmente eres algo… tu sabes" Rachel la miró un poco confundida, "Eres una casa de sorpresas, justo cuando creo que te conozco aprendo algo nuevo de ti que no me esperaba"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Te unes al equipo de fútbol" le explicó Quinn, "eres la niña más pequeña en la escuela" Quinn la miró tratando de no reírse, pero al final lo hizo "No tienes miedo?"

"Un poco" En realidad estaba bastante asustada, pero no se lo diría a Quinn

"Entonces, por qué te uniste?"

"Umm…" Rachel no esperaba esa pregunta. Podría mentirle y se cuestionó sobre si debería, pero quería ser honesta, aunque sea parcialmente, con Quinn. "Yo eh… quería… tratar de impresionar a alguien" Quinn sonrió y luego se echó a reír, estaba alegre. "Que es lo gracioso?"

"Nada, nada. Es solo que cuando una chica trata de impresionar a un chico normalmente se une al equipo de porristas y no al equipo de fútboly estoy bastante segura que te verías muy bien en uno de nuestros uniformes; deberías enseñar tus piernas". Rachel se sonrojó, Quinn pensaba que tenía buenas piernas.

"Bueno… la cosa es… que… no estoy tratando de impresionar a un chico"

"Oh… oh… yo solo… yo supuse y… lo siento"

"No, no. Está bien"

"Aun así, lo siento. No debería de haber sacado conclusiones." Durante unos segundos Quinn estuvo quieta. Estaba tratando de procesar la nueva información. "Puedo suponer que ella está en las cheerios?" fue más una especie de afirmación pero aun así Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Soy yo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tachan! voy llegando y voy subiendo, vengo de mi segundo viaje de la semana y ocupe todo el camino para terminar el capítulo, como les dije estos días del mes son bastantes locos para mi. <strong>

**Qué creen?! que no habrá adelanto porque se viene lo interesante jajaja no no es cierto, no dejo adelanto porque apenas llevo un párrafo del siguiente capitulo (estoy trabajando en el), pero les regalo spoiler por RW. **

**He estado leyendo algunos fics en inglés pero son G!P o Genderswap. Que opinan de ese tipo de fics? a mi me laten algunos; han leído "Cuidado con lo que deseas Fabray" ? es mi máximo! se los recomiendo bastante. Si les gusta veré el traducirle algunos, son cortos y divertidos. **

**Saludos, yo continuo traduciendo, twitteando y leyendo sus RW =P**


	8. Chapter 8

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Era una pregunta simple, con una respuesta igual de simple; sí o no. La respuesta, por supuesto, era un sí. Una sola palabra; era todo lo que Rachel necesitaba decir y Quinn sería suya… quizás. No esperaba que este momento fuera tan pronto, pero la oportunidad estaba ahí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era responder "Umm… bueno, eh…"<p>

"Oh Dios mio! Soy yo, verdad?" Rachel abrazó a Lambchop más cerca de ella y dio una leve inclinación de cabeza. Cerró los ojos preparándose para el rechazo. Y entonces sintió la yemas de los dedos de Quinn en su mejilla, su pulgar frotando suave círculos en ella. "Dios, eres realmente linda" los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de golpe justo cuando sintió que la cama se hundía más junto a ella. Quinn estaba aún más cerca de lo que estaba antes. Se humedeció los labios y se inclinó "Puedo?" le pregunto y Rachel solo pudo gemir, Quinn tomó eso como un sí y cerro la distancia entre ellas.

Se labios hicieron contacto y Rachel de nuevo gimió. Su primer beso. Era todo lo que había esperado. El agarre que tenía sobre Lambchop se aflojó y cayó en su regazo. Quinn se hizo hacía atrás, su mano todavía acariciando la mejilla de Rachel. "Wow!" chilló a lo que Quinn solo sonrío. "Eso fue… eso fue.. wow!" Rachel cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. No lo podía creer. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Solo para asegurarse se pellizco. "Ay!"

Quinn rió y sostuvo el brazo de Rachel para asegurarse de que no se había hecho daño. "Que haces?" Rachel estab ailesa pero aun así Quinn le dio un beso a su brazo. "Eres tonta" Asi que si era real. Se habían besado.

"Entonces, yo también te gusto?"

Una vez más Quinn reía por Rachel. "Uh, sí, pensé que era bastante obvia sobre eso" Lo había sido, más o menos. Tal vez el gaydar de Rachel si funcionaba bien, había visto el coqueteo por parte de Quinn pero prefería pensar que solo quería ser agradable con ella. "Me has gustado siempre Rachel, por eso es que Santana es un poco perra contigo"

"Qué?!"

"Ella sabe lo que siento por ti" explicó. "Y me ha estado diciendo que tu sientes lo mismo" Rachel aún lucia confundida "Pensó que si me instigaba lo suficiente con el tiempo terminaría haciendo algún movimiento contigo" Quinn distraídamente jugaba con sus dedos, "supongo que debería haberlo hecho" agarró suavemente la mano de Rachel y tiro de ella más arriba de la cama, con Lambchop entre ellas, entonces Quinn lo quitó y lo puso a un lado de ellas. "Quédate aquí conmigo, solo un rato. Luego podemos ir de nuevo abajo"

"Me gusta eso"

"Las dos se quedaron sobre la cama. No había nadie más que ellas dos y Lambchop que observaba felizmente. A Rachel no le importaba la compañía, a pesar de que deseaba que estuviera completamente sola. No hablaron mucho. Simplemente estaban abrazadas, la fiesta casi había sido olvidada. Se escuchaba la música y Rachel deseó que la habitación de Quinn fuera como la suya; paredes insonorizadas.

Mientras acariciaba a su novia más de cerca, un pensamiento vino a su mente. Las cosas estaban sucediendo muy rápido que no sabía exactamente donde estaban. Oficialmente, Quinn no era su novia. Quizas no había una necesidad inmediata por etiquetar las cosas, pero Rachel quería un poco de tranquilidad respecto a eso. Apretó el brazo de Quinn y la llamo, "Quinn?" Quinn respondió con un susurro, "Estamos… estamos juntas?" Quinn se hizo hacía atrás pero poder ver mejor a Rachel, sonreía, eso era una buena señal.

"Bueno, no diría que estamos juntas, exactamente…" rió "Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita, preferiría que fuéramos poco a poco" Rachel entendía eso, lo apreciaba. No era como si quisiera apresurar las cosas. Dejar que la relación se fuera dando a un ritmo constante era perfecto para ella. "Además, yo nunca he salido con alguien"

"Eh?"

"Nunca he tenido novia antes" admitió, "o novio, como soy gay supongo que eso no importa realmente. Pensé que eso estaba claro Rachel" No lo tenía claro, no Rachel al menos. Se sentó en silencio procesando la información y luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Así que yo soy la primera?"

"No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza" Quinn la regaño juguetonamente mientras se reía del tono orgulloso de Rachel "Pero sí, eres mi primera y espero que mi primera también para otras cosas" se acercó a Rachel, una mano estaba apoyada en su espalda y con la otra ahuecó la mejilla de Rachel. Se inclinó y Rachel cerró los ojos, esperando un beso. Y un beso que recibió pero en su mejilla, no es sus labios. Quinn se disculpó cuando se separó. "Lo siento, como te dije, quiero ir lento, así que no hay besos… al menos por ahora". A Rachel no le gustaba esa idea, pero había esperado años para besar a Quinn Fabray; un par de días más no la matarían.

"Bueno."

"Gracias" una vez más Quinn besó la mejilla de Rachel. Miro por encima de ella para mirar el reloj. "Se está haciendo tarde. Debería empezar a correr a la gente, para poder llevarte a tu casa". Rachel asintió lentamente. La casa probablemente sería un desastre que les tomaría bastante trabajo para poder arreglarla antes que de los padres de Quinn llegasen. Rachel no quería que Quinn se metiera en problema con sus padres, pero tampoco quería que abandonaran la cama, pero tenían que hacerlo.

Se levantaron y abandonaron la habitación de Quinn. Comenzaron a buscar a Santana mientras iban diciendo que la fiesta se había terminado. Algunas personas escucharon, pero otras no lo hicieron y hasta hubo quienes estaban tan perdidos que no comprendieron que los estaban echando. Una vez que encontraron a Santana todo fue más fácil. Estaba con Brittany en un buen momento y fue obvio que no les gusto que la interrumpieran.

Les dieron unos minutos más y después Santana se puso a trabajar. En segundos tenía a todo el mundo fuera. Se iban en grupos y felicitaban de nuevo a Rachel, Quinn estaba a su lado sonriendo. Estaba orgullosa. Noah fue de los últimos en salir, Finn, Sam y Mike con él. Miro casualmente a Rachel y noto la cercanía que tenía con Quinn. No había que decir nada. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y Noah hizo lo mismo. No necesitaba que la llevara a casa. Después de que se fueron Santana decidió irse también. Tomo a Brittany de la mano y caminaron hacía la puerta.

"Eyy! No vas a ayudarme?"

"Deberíamos San" le dijo Brittany, Santana dejó escapar un suspiro. Era obvio que no quería quedarse, pero tampoco podía irse y molestar a Brittany por no ayudar. Por una parte Rachel quería que se fuera, así tendría más tiempo a solas con Quinn, pero por otro lado, había mucho que limpiar. La ayuda era necesaria. Santana se dio media vuelta y de nuevo ingresaba a la casa, de repente sus ojos se iluminaron. Sonrió con malicia y le susurro algo al oído a Brittany. La cara de Brittany se iluminó y asintió con entusiasmo antes de voltear y sonreírle a Quinn y Rachel. Después Brittany saltó hacía ellas y envolvió a las dos en un gran abrazo, "oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes"

"Gracias Britt"

"Sí, gracias"

"Deberíamos dejarlas tener unos momentos a solas, verdad Britt?"

"Deberíamos, o deberíamos quedarnos?" en el momento en que Britt recordaba porque se debían quedar Santana la tomo del brazo y salió con ella por la puerta.

"Espera!" Quinn trató de detenerlas, pero era tarde. Gimió y volteo hacía Rachel. "Te llevo a casa, de acuerdo? Ya arreglaré todo esto cuando vuelva"

"No, Quinn no"

"Rachel, tu no tienes porque ayudarme"

"Lo sé, pero quiero"

Quinn pensó que no tendría sentido discutir. De todas formas no es como si pudiera obligarla a subirse al coche. Tomó su mano y le dio un fuerte y firme apretón y en silencio le preguntó si estaba segura. Rachel asintió y Quinn la abrazo y besó su mejilla. "Gracias, eres la mejor novia. =lo sabes, verdad?"

"Novia eh? Que paso con lo de ir lento?"

"oh cállate"

Rachel quería seguir burlándose de Quinn pero tenían un montón de trabajo que hacer. Se separaron y comenzaron en extremos opuestos de la habitación. Ambas se movían rápidamente para dejar todo a como estaba. Les tomó algo de tiempo pero después de dejar cada habitación en perfecto estado Quinn sacó las cosas que había escondido y volvió a ponerlas en su lugar. Al terminar Quinn se tumbó en el sofá y jalo a Rachel con ella. Rachel estaba cansada, muy cansada. La fiesta la agoto y después de eso la limpieza, apenas podía moverse.

Quinn quería dormir, descansar por mas tiempo, había estado limpiando lo más rápido que podía. Pero tenía que llevar a Rachel a casa antes de sus papás se preocuparan por ella. Rachel les había enviado un mensaje antes de iniciar la fiesta. Eran conscientes de que llegaría a casa tarde y a pesar de que no le habían dado una hora de llegada sabía que a los dos no les gustaría que su única hija estuviera fuera hasta tan tarde.

Pero Quinn estaba debajo de ella y no podía estar más que contenta de donde estaba. Se acurruco más cerca de Quinn y empezó a tararear. Quinn hizo perezosos círculos en su espalda y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Dejó escapar un suspiro y agrego "Rachel?" Rachel apenas y susurró en respuesta "Rachel, tenemos que llevarte a casa" solo recibió un gemido de respuesta "Vamos Rachel. Es tarde. También quiero estar más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que llevarte a casa"

"No" gimió Rachel.

"Por favor bebé"

La expresión de cariño fue la perdición de Rachel. Se levantó apenas unos centímetros de Quinn. "Bien" cedió "Pero, ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por unos minutos más?" hizo un mohín. Se veía tan linda. Rachel sabía cómo se veía. Sabía que Quinn no podría resistirse y negarse. Y tenía razón.

"Está bien, solo unos minutos más" Rachel grito de alegría y de nuevo se acurruco cerca de Quinn. Sintió los brazos de la rubia envolverse alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera soltarla. Rachel estaba convencida de que no lo haría. Se sentían bien. Se sentía cálida, se sentía feliz y… "Te quiero". Las palabras parecieron sorprender a Quinn. Se quedó sin aliento.

"Que dijiste?"

"Te quiero"

Quinn se mantuvo quieta, Rachel temió haber dicho algo malo. Era demasiado pronto. Miro a Quinn, dispuesta a pedir disculpas pero vio que estaba sonriendo "Yo también te quiero".

Según lo prometido, se fueron después de un rato. El camino a la casa de Rachel fue en silencio, Rachel tenía sueño, necesitaba descansar y Quinn insistió en que al menos cerrara los ojos durante el viaje. Escucharon un poco de música ligera y Rachel tarareaba, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Sin darse cuenta Quinn ya estaba estacionándose frente a su casa. Quinn salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a Rachel, después la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Dentro, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que asumieron que los padres de Rachel ya estaban dormidos. A pesar de eso, Rachel no se sentía cómoda besando a su 'algo así como novia' por si sus padres estaban espiando. Se recordó a si misma ir lento y la abrazó. Rachel le susuró "Te quiero" y luego se despidió. Observó a Quinn irse hasta que la perdió de vista, entro a su casa y fue hasta su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rachel amaba a Quinn, y Quinn amaba a Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Voy a asumir que la mayoría, sino es que todos, hemos disfrutado de este capítulo. Podría haber esperado un poco más antes de que Quinn y Rachel estuviesen juntas y lo estaba considerando, pero en los capítulos anteriores fue más que evidentes que a Quinn le pasaba algo con Rachel.<strong>

**Rápido? quizás, pero creo queya nos andaba porque algo mas sucediera con este par. Llevo horas queriendo actualizar pero no traía mucha señal en el celular y la lap no cargaba bien las páginas. Pero bueno, ahora que me he robado el internet xD aquí tienen su actualización.**

**Me agrada mucho muchisimo leer sus PM y sus RW, es agradable leer diferentes puntos de vista sobre las temáticas que pregunte anteriormente. Además que es bastante motivante para traducir y escribir lo mas rápido posible. **

**Dikat: Me gusto mucho tu punto de vista, debería ser el post de algún blog de la temática. Es un buen tema para debatir, de hecho, al ir leyendo tuve muchos comentarios que agregar. (No se preocupen, no pretendo convertir ese capítulo en un post personal xD) Aún así muchas gracias por compartir tu punto de vista conmigo, lo aprecio.**

**Tuve mas comentarios bastante interesantes y me encantaría contestar cada uno de ellos, pero estoy utilizando mis minutos libres para traducir lo mas que puedo. Encontré un fic precioso, bueno, fueron 3, pero desgraciadamente la autora tiene mas de un año desaparecida por estos lares así que no creo obtener la autorización para traducirlos, si saben inglés se los recomendaré para que los lean.**

**No hay adelanto porque no tengo aún nada del siguiente capítulo, sigo de viaje y es dificil encontrar donde sentarme a traducir, estaré trabajando en la traducción esta noche cuando por fin regrese a casa.**

**Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Normalmente Rachel es el tipo de persona que se arriesga. No le gustaba la idea de mirar hacia atrás y preguntarse "y si?". A pesar de ello, no quería correr ese riesgo ahora que tenía una oportunidad con Quinn. Había sido tímida y asustadiza, y aun así tenía otra oportunidad; la oportunidad de preguntarle a Quinn. Habría sido mejor esperar, pero ella prefería planificar la primera cita con Quinn.<p>

Ya había imaginado varios escenarios de cómo sería esa cita. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Es lo que Quinn merecía y lo que ella quería. Bueno, ella quería la parte de la cita, e imaginaba que Quinn deseaba que fuera perfecta. Y por eso Rachel se levantó decidida a llamar a Quinn y pedirle de forma adecuada una cita. Sin embargo, tenía un pequeño, un minúsculo problema… No tenía el número de Quinn.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Quinn vio por ella tras el incidente en el campo, pero la mayor parte de ese tiempo tuvo lugar dentro de la escuela. Aparte de la fiesta, la única vez que habían estado fuera de McKinley fue cuando Quinn llevó a Rachel a su casa. No eran situaciones suficientes para pedirle su número, pero ahora que estaban en algo así como juntas, parecía justo tenerlo.

Y había una manera rápida de conseguirlo. Tomó su teléfono y se desplazó por sus contactos hasta encontrar el número que buscaba. Rachel hizo la llamada y espero. Ojo un gemido como repsuesta "¿Por qué me estas llamando a esta hora?" se quejó Noah

"Buenos días a ti también Noah"

"Que tiene de bueno?"

"Todo" respondió Rachel alegremente, a lo que Noah se quejó

"¿Puedes por favor no hablar tan fuerte?"

"No hablo fuerte. Ósea, sé que a veces hablo en voz alta pero en este momento no lo hago y-"

"Rachel!" le interrumpió Noah "Puedes por favor decirme para que me has llamado?"

Bajo otras circunstancias Rachel lo hubiese reprendido y le daría una o dos palabras acerca de lo mal educado que es interrumpir a alguien cuando habla, pero había llamado por una razón y agradeció de que Noah se lo recordara. "Oh, sí. Esperaba que puedas darme el número de Quinn"

"Qué?"

"El número de Quinn" le repitió Rachel "Lo necesito para que pueda-"

"Te escuche la primera vez" la volvió a interrumpir Noah. "Es solo que no una vez dijiste que es invasión a la privacidad o algo así darte un número?" Estaba impresionada de que Noah recordara esa conversación, pero aun así ella necesitaba ese número.

"Eso fue entonces, y ahora es diferente" dijo simplemente "Así que… me lo puedes dar?"

"Está bien, solo déjame en paz" perezosamente checo su lista de contactos y después se lo pasó a Rachel para colgar lo más antes y volver a dormir. Rachel llamó inmediatamente a Quinn, sonreía mientras esperaba que contestara. Se sentía mareada. Rachel nunca le había pedido una cita a alguien, ni le habían pedido salir a ella. Era muy emocionante y lo mejor era que ya sabía la respuesta de Quinn.

Y era divertido, porque no tendría que preocuparse por el rechazo. Después de un par de tonos Quinn atendió. "Hola?" dijo ella medio adormilada, pero aun así su voz sonaba tan angelical como de costumbre.

"Buenos días Quinn, soy Rachel. Le pedí tu número a Noah, espero que no te importe"

"Rachel? Que estas?- que horas es?" se quejó muy dulcemente

"Um…" Rachel checó la hora en su reloj "Las 6:15am"

"Seis?" gruño Quinn "Rachel, es muy lindo saber de ti, pero tengo sueño"

"Oh, lo siento. Yo. Yo vuelvo a llamar más tarde"

"No" Quinn la interrumpió antes de que colgara "Ya estoy despierta, Es que por lo general trato de dormir todo lo que pueda los sábados. Las prácticas siempre son muy agitadas así que es agradable descansar cuando hay oportunidad" explicó "Esta bien, "¿por qué has llamado?" Probablemente debió haber esperado, sobre todo cuando llamó a Noah y se dio cuenta que aún seguía durmiendo, pero su entusiasmo la tenía hasta arriba y no se percató de ese detalle. Se sintió mal por despertar a Quinn y al mismo tiempo por despertar a Noah.

Estaba considerando dejar descansar a Quinn, pero el tiempo era valioso y decidió seguir con su plan "Bueno, me preguntaba si estás haciendo algo esta tarde… o mañana. Solo quería invitarte a salir… en una cita… conmigo". Eso pudo haber salido más elocuente, pero al final Rachel lo hizo; le había pedido a Quinn una cita. Quinn se rio.

"Eso suena bien"

"¿Eso es un sí?" de nuevo Quinn rio

"Sí, eso es un sí. Tienes algún lugar en específico a donde quieras llevarme?"

No, Rachel no lo tenía. Tenía que idear algo rápido. "Bueno, yo estaba pensando que uh…" nerviosa, se puso nerviosa y empezó a enrollar un mecho de su cabello en su dedo. Miró por la ventana, el sol brillaba, el cielo se veía despejado. Había una ligera brisa. Parecía un buen día, un día perfecto para un… "Picnic! Pensé que un día de campo estaría bien"

"Está bien, me gusta cómo suena eso. ¿A qué hora debo ir a buscarte?"

"Oh, Quinn, no tienes por qué hacer eso. Yo puedo pasar por ti. Le pediré prestado el coche a mi papá"

"Quiero" insistió Quinn

"Estas segura?" Rachel no quería que fuera Quinn quien llegará en coche hasta su casa, pero necesitaba tiempo. Tendría que ducharse, acelerar su rutina matutina y después preparar algo de comida, encontrar la cesta de picnic, una manta…

"Lo haré, entonces, a qué hora?

"Muy bien, sobre el medio día estaría bien"

"lo es, entonces nos vemos en un par de hora. Adiós"

"Adiós"

Rachel tenía un montón de tiempo. Salto de la cama y se estiro un poco. Sintió un poco de dolor, sin duda por los golpes durante el juego. A decir verdad, no sintió dolor durante el juego, fue quizás por la emoción. Se masajeo sus costados y entro al baño y rápidamente se ducho. Hizo rápidamente su rutina matutina antes de ir a la cocina y preparar algo para su picnic.

La nevera no tenía todo lo que le hubiese gustado a Rachel, pero tenía lo suficiente para trabajar. Solo esperaba que a Quinn le gustara lo que terminara haciendo. Solo para asegurarse, Rachel guardo algunas fresas y unas galletas recién horneadas como postre. Sabía que a Quinn le encantarían sus galletas, a todo el mundo le gustaba; toda la familia de Rachel y la de Noah.

En algún momento sus papás se despertaron. Leroy entró a la cocina y encontró a su hija trabajando muy duro. "¿qué estás haciendo amor?" le pregunto acercándose a ella dejando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Se ve bien" comento mientras observaba como preparaba la ensalada.

"No es para ti papá"

"oh, ¿entonces?"

"Para alguien" respondió vagamente "Papá, ¿sabes dónde está la cesta de picnic?" [Nota: en inglés dice 'A friend' lo que no especifica género, por eso no pude traducirlo como 'un amigo' porque se contradice más adelante, y tampoco como 'una amiga' ya que es revelar información antes de tiempo]

"Sí, para que la necesitas?"

"Nada más… yo solo…"

"Mi niña tiene una cita?" le bromeo. No tenía sentido mentir, Rachel podría ser muy buena actuando pero sus habilidades no funcionaban con sus papás. La conocían demasiado bien. Además, el breve silencio que se produjo después de la pregunta de su padre fue suficiente respuesta. Rachel podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí papa, la tengo"

Leroy la envolvió en sus brazos "Cariño ven a la cocina! Nuestra hija tiene algo que decirte!" la beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de nuevo. En segundos Hiram ya estaba en la cocina también "Vamos calabacita, dile"

"Tengo una cita" dijo tímidamente

"Eso es genial calabacita" Hiram también la abrazo "Entonces, quien es el afortunado?"

"o afortunada?" añadió Leroy

"o afortunada? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Quinn… Quinn Fabray"

"Quinn Fabray?" Hiram se acarició la barbilla pensando. Obviamente recordaba el nombre "No es la chica que te trajo el otro día?"

"Sí papá, es ella y viene por mi mas tarde, así que de verdad necesito apresurarme"

"Mas tarde dices?" ¡Oh no! "deberías invitarla. Nos encantaría conocer a la chica que ha sido capaz de robarle el corazón a nuestra niña. No es así?"

"Lo haré"

"Oh bien"

"Genial"

Si, realmente genial. Rachel quería a sus papás, claro que lo hacía, eran los mejores papás que podía pedir. Pero ellos tenían la obligación de avergonzarla y posiblemente sofocarían a Quinn y la espantarían. Esa sería la peor maneta de iniciar su cita. Rachel trato de no pensar en ello y se concentró en terminar su ensalada. Sus papás decidieron dejarla sola, por el momento. Ellos ya tenían lo que querían y notaron lo ocupada que estaba.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Rachel terminara, pero incluso después de terminar decidió esconderse en la cocina hasta que Quinn llegara. No quería enfrentarse a las preguntas que sus papás tenían desde que se enteraron que tenían una cita. Horas mas tarde , el timbre sonó y Rachel corrió a la puerta. "Voy yo" gritó. Corrió hacia la puerta pero sus papás llegaron primero.

"Tú debes de ser Quinn"

"Si, lo soy"

"Soy Hiram y él es mi marido Leroy. Es un placer conocerte. Vamos, pasa"

"Gracias. Es un placer también conocerlos"

Hiram y Leroy llevaron a Quinn a la sala y Rachel los siguió. Tenía que asegurarse de que no la avergonzaran, mucho. Rachel hacía un buen trabajo en eso por ella misma. "Oh. Aquí esta nuestra niña, ha estado toda la mañana en la cocina, debes ser muy importante para ella" Quinn sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Debemos tener una fotografía de ustedes dos. Vamos calabacita, siéntate. Siéntate a lado de un maravillosa cita"

Rachel no podía hacer nada ante la petición. Su única esperanza era poder escaparse raídamente después de eso. Se sentó junto a Quinn y su papá se levantó para coger la cámara. Mientras que su otro papá se levantaban y tomaba un álbum que estaba a un costado del sofá y se acercó de nuevo a ellas. "Mi marido y yo estábamos mirando este álbum de fotos" dijo mientras lo abría. Rachel veía la escena con horror mientras docenas de fotografía de bebé fueron puestas ante ellas.

"Dios mío!" chilló Quinn. "Es Rachel? Es tan linda!"

De verdad es la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"

Miraron un par de páginas más antes de que Leroy regresara. Les tomaron un par de fotos y al terminar Rachel decidió hacer una salida apresurada. "En realidad deberíamos irnos" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn. Sus papás no objetaron y antes de que cambiaran de opinión Rachel arrastró a la cocina a Quinn donde agarraron la cesta de picnic y salieron rápidamente de la casa. Rachel estaba mortificada, pero sabía que las cosas pudieron haber salido peor.

"Tus papás son agradables" comentó Quinn

"Lo son"

"Entonces, ¿dónde has planeado este día de campo?"

"Hay un parque cercano, es un día bastante agradable, así que pensé que podríamos caminar, si no te importa"

"No, es una buena idea" se soltó del agarre de Rachel para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. "Muéstrame el camino" El parque que Rachel mencionó solo estaba a unas manzanas de distancia. Era bonito y lucia bien cuidado e incluso tenía un par de mesas de picnic que podrían utilizar. Aunque Rachel prefería utilizar la manta. Después del corto paseo llegaron y buscaron el lugar perfecto que tuviera una buena sombra.

Quinn puso la manta mientras Rachel desempacaba un poco de la comida que había preparado. "No estaba segura de que podría gustarte, así que hice muchas cosas diferentes, espero que no te importe"

"No, en absoluto" Quinn la ayudó a abrir la variedad y una vez que lo hicieron una pequeña mueca adornaba su rostro. "Aquí no hay carne" dijo

"Um… no. Soy vegetariana y… oh! Meti la pata, no?"

"No, no" le aseguró Quinn. "No lo has hecho, todo luce delicioso, de verdad. Lo lamento, es solo que soy una especie de amante al BLT, quiero decir que estaba esperando por algo con tocino. Pero esto se ve muy bien Rachel, de verdad"

"Estas segura?"

"Sí, ahora ven, vamos a comer"

Rachel no discutió más y mientras comían se dio cuenta de que Quinn realmente disfrutaba de lo que había preparado. En especial le encantaron las galletas, comía una tras otra. Fue lindo verla. A pesar de la regla de Quinn, Rachel no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que besarla. Sus labios sabían a snickerdoodle y Rachel se lamió los labios cuando se separaron. "Lo siento, sé que dijiste que nada de besos"

"Está bien, no me importa" Quinn la beso de nuevo. "Todavía tienes más galletas?"

* * *

><p><strong>BLT: Es un sándwich cuyos principales ingredientes son el tocino, lechuga y tomate, de ahí las iniciales (Bacon, Lettuce, y Tomato).<strong>

**Snickerdoodle: galletas de azúcar, con crémor tártaro, canela y otras cosas.**

Adelanto:

_Se aceró lentamente y una vez que estuvo detrás de Quinn se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. La regla de no besarse seguía en pie, así que Rachel solo la besó en la mejilla. "Buenos días hermosa" Santana hizo un gesto de tener arcadas, gesto que Rachel tomó con calma. Santana le dijo con la mirada que se la debía, no por saltarse la limpieza, sino porque fue perceptible como se calmó Quinn._

**Lamento la demora, durante un viaje laboral tuve un pequeño percance y traigo el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, lo que me limita para poder escribir, y además de que esa lesión no me valio para ausentarme de la oficina. (Estoy contratada para usar mi cerebro y no las manos jajaja) Sin embargo conseguí terminar el capitulo y avanzar en el siguiente. **

**Estoy algo triste porque Yulen Cero por fin actualizó y el capítulo fue bastante triste T-T aún no lo supero. Si no les gusta el drama cárdiaco no deben leer sus fics, pero si les gusta una buena historia bien escrita, con calidad premium busquen los fics de Yulen Cero, mis respetos para esa mujer. La amo.**

**Ya esta noche es "noche buena", procuraré subir un capítulo mas como regalo, sino lo subo hoy ya no lo subiré hasta el jueves porque festejaré con mi gente del trabajo xD **

**Si no puedo decirlo después lo digo ahora, FELIZ NAVIDAD! Que Dios derrame muchas bendiciones sobre ustedes y sus familias y los colmé de salud, bienestar y fortaleza para afrontar obstáculo. Y sin son ateos... pues nada =P**

**Gracias por sus RW, de verdad es cálido leer sus comentarios, ya sé que la historia no es mía pero aún así se siente bien saber que hay gente que valora el trabajo de la traducción, aunque sea de un fic.**

**Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>La cita de Rachel con Quinn había sido perfecta, bueno, si ignoras ciertos percances y los intentos por avergonzarla de sus padres. Aparte de eso todo fue como un sueño. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír el resto del fin de semana. Fue una larga espera y lo único que quería era ver a Quinn de nuevo. Y tal vez planear su segunda cita. Había aprendido mucho de su primera cita.<p>

Había cometido algunos errores, como llamar muy temprano y no tomar en cuenta las preferencias alimenticias de Quinn. Rachel estaba decidida a utilizar lo aprendido para ser una mejor amiga, eso al menos en lo que alcanzaba el título de novia. Hasta entonces solo tenía que llevar a Quinn a un par de citas más y ella estaba bien con eso.

El lunes por la mañana cuando llegó a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Quinn. No fue larga la búsqueda. La encontró en su casillero hablando con Santana y Brittany. No podía ver su rostro pero estaba claro que Quinn seguía molesta con Santana por haberse ido y huir de la limpieza después de la fiesta. La entendía, pero al mismo tiempo había disfrutado del tiempo a solas con Quinn. En parte quería agradecerle a Santana, pero no lo haría.

Se aceró lentamente y una vez que estuvo detrás de Quinn se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. La regla de no besarse seguía en pie, así que Rachel solo la besó en la mejilla. "Buenos días hermosa" Santana hizo un gesto de tener arcadas, gesto que Rachel tomó con calma. Santana le dijo con la mirada que se la debía, no por saltarse la limpieza, sino porque fue perceptible como se calmó Quinn.

"Buenos días a ti también" Quinn giró su rostro a un lado y dejó un beso suave en la mejilla de Rachel. Santana gruño en disgusto pero el mohín que Brittany hizo fue suficiente para que dejara su actitud instigadora. Sometida le susurro Quinn a Rachel, ella solo rio. Quinn volvió a reír un momento después, era obvio que Santana quería saber porque, pero se contuvo de preguntar. Enlazó sus brazos con Brittany y se fueron a clases, para deleite de Rachel.

Una vez más tuvo a Quinn solo para ella. La soltó y Quinn se giró frente a ella "Así que me he divertido mucho el otro día y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir de nuevo en algún momento… quizás este fin de semana?" sonrió esperanzada.

"Me encantaría" Rachel estaba a punto de chillar de emoción pero Quinn continuo "Pero no puedo" Rachel puso mala cara "Mi hermana está de visita este fin de semana" explicó "No la veo mucho ya que va a a la escuela en California por lo que me gustaría pasar tanto tiempo como pueda con ella" Rachel asintió comprendiendo a Quinn e intento poner una sonrisa. Estaba feliz por Quinn, pero ella estaba decepcionada. "Pero… el siguiente fin de semana estoy libre"

Esta vez Rachel si chilló de alegría "Será espléndido"

"Genial, no puedo esperar para ver lo que planeas para mi" Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su clase.

Probablemente fue bueno que tuviera que esperar una semana más antes de la próxima cita. Le daría más tiempo para planearla, así como para curarse. El partido del viernes por la noche había dejado huellas, unas dos o tres. Sus golpes se veían peor de lo que en realidad eran, pero aún así dolían. Sería bueno que ya no estuviera para su próxima cita. De esa manera sería más fácil abrazar y podría mostrar un poco más de piel si quería. Probablemente no lo haría, aún era muy pronto, pero sería agradable. Rachel se sentía muy bien como estaba todo

En el almuerzo, de nuevo se sentó en la mesa de los populares, junto a Quinn. Al parecer, los rumores acerca de su cita se habían esparcido un poco. Algunas de las cheerios cotilleaban al respecto y los Titatnes felicitaban a Rachel. Quinn parecía incomoda con todo eso, sin embargo, lo tomo con calma.

Quinn sostuvo la mano de Rachel por debajo de la mesa y habló con sus amigas como si nada fuera de lo normal sucediera. Por supuesto, el tema de la cita no parecía terminar. Era algo grande para algunos. Brittany en particular, no podía dejar de decir lo lindo que le parecía que ella y Quinn estuviesen juntas. Y quizás lo mejor de todo fue que Santana estaba de acuerdo con Brittany. Rachel se sentía muy bien; sentía como si nada pudiera quitarle esa felicidad.

Sin embargo, horas más tarde, Rachel aprendería que si podía venirse abajo. Fue durante la práctica, cuando Dave Karofsky la derribo. Él era uno de los chicos más grandes del equipo, pero en el fondo podía ver que era un tipo sentimental. De cualquier forma, él podría golpear muy duro y Rachel sabía que si quería que sus hematomas se curaran tenía que evitar ser derribada por él.

Por suerte estaban en el mismo equipo. No quería pensar en lo mal que la pasaría cuando la tacleara sino fueran del mismo equipo. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y miro hacia el banquillo. Podía ver a Quinn cubriéndose los ojos con sus pompones. El golpe debió haberse visto muy mal. David le tendió una mano y la ayudo a ponerse en pie "Estas bien?" le preguntó, parecía de verdad preocupado.

"Estoy bien", respondió, pero por la forma en que se masajeaba su costado no parecía estarlo. Si Dave le iba a discutir no lo supo porque la coach Beiste hizo sonar su silbato y volver a la formación. Hicieron más jugadas, algunas por tierra y otras por arriba. Rachel hizo todo lo posible para evitar la defensa, pero no era fácil. Su reciente victoria parecía haberles dado un nuevo sentido de confianza y motivación.

Estaban decididos a abrirse camino esta temporada y eso era una buena noticia para Rachel. Incluso si ella ya no estaba ahí para hacerse novia de Quinn, aún quería ayudar a Noah a ganar ese campeonato. Claro, Rachel prefería que sus compañeros se guardaran ese entusiasmo para un juego real. No era tan difícil evitar los golpes como lo fue en un principio, a pesar de eso aún podía ganar un par de buenas yardas y en otras tantas pararse sobre la zona de anotación.

Al terminar la practica Rachel estaba agotada. Le dolía el cuerpo, se escabullo al vestuario de las chicas y decidió tomar una ducha; algo que por lo general no hacía. A pesar de estar segura de la mayoría de las cosas en su vida era muy consciente de su cuerpo, pero necesitaba calmar el dolor. Además, había terminado antes que las prácticas de las cheerios.

Se remojó y relajo, se lavó a conciencia lo mejor que pudo. Jugar futbol era bastante sucio, y eso no le gustaba mucho. Se sintió mucho mejor después de la ducha. Aun así necesitaría un poco de descanso, para seguir sanando. Al salir se secó y reviso que aun estuviera sola. Lo estaba, se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y se apuró antes que entraran las cheerios. Logro estar lista justo al tiempo que entraban las cheerios.

De repente Quinn ya estaba a su lado "Hey, estás bien?" le preguntó con evidente preocupación.

"Sí" respondió. En realidad se sentía mucho mejor después de la ducha por lo que estaba siendo honesto. Pero de no estarlo igual hubiese dicho sí. No quería preocupar a Quinn y se alegró de que no llegara antes, de hacerlo hubiese visto los moretones que ya tenía. "Estoy bien Quinn"

A Quinn le tomó un momento tranquilizarse, después concluyó de que lo estaba y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla Rachel. Rachel hizo una leve mueca de molestia al sentir el abrazó pero disimulo lo mejor que pudo para que Quinn no se preocupara de nuevo. "Yo iba a tratar de vengarme de Santana, pero si quieres olvido eso y te llevo a tu casa para asegurarme de que estas bien"

Rachel quería decirle que sí pero no pudo "Um… de hecho Noah me llevará" Ya que Noah era su mejor amigo era normal que le contara acerca de su primera cita y una vez que se vieron Noah la obligaba a contarle todos los detalles sucios, claro que en este caso no había ningún detalle sucio que contar. E incluso si lo hubiese, Rachel no era de las chicas que andaba contando las cosas. Algo que era difícil de decir porque apenas en la fiesta había dado su primer beso.

"Está bien. Entonces te llamare más tarde"

"Suena bien" Recibió otro beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Noah ya la esperaba afuera y sonreía "No te estoy diciendo nada" le dijo ella. La sonrisa de Noah vacilo ligeramente, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. En el camino al estacionamiento continúo molestándola.

"Oh vamos baby judía" la envolvió en sus brazos por los hombros mientras caminaban, "Siempre me has dicho todo" y no podía contradecirlo "solo dame algo, no es de todos los días que una de mis mejores amigas anota con la chica más caliente de la escuela" se detuvo un momento y luego añadió "o quizás tu anotaras todos los días con Quinn" Rachel le dio un puñetazo, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba la idea. Noah se froto el brazo golpeado y se echó a reír "Así que estoy en lo cierto, no?"

Rachel se burló y giro su cabeza a otro lado para no tener que mirar su expresión petulante. "No, y es lo último que diré de eso Noah" cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para enfatizar lo dicho. Fue una batalla de voluntades y tiempo para ver quién podía aguantar más hasta llegar a la casa de Rachel y Noah sabía que no se echaría para atrás.

Noah suspiro "Sabes que eventualmente me dirás, sería mejor que me lo dijeras ahora" Rachel se mantuvo firme y sus labios cerrados. Noah siguió intentando pero siendo sutil. No quería poner incomoda y hacerla sentir culpable porque había puesto su cuello para conseguir que hiciera pruebas en el equipo de futbol. Ni tomar la ruta más larga a su casa para seguir molestándola. Rachel estaba orgullosa de eso y al final decidió hablar.

Pero no fue hasta que casi llegaban a su casa. Una vez fuera del coche Rachel giro hacía Noah antes de cerrar la puerta y dijo "Nos besamos… un par de veces y vamos a salir de nuevo!" dejó escapar en un chillido.

"Esa es mi chica!" él se inclinó hacia ella y con un brazo la abrazo fuertemente "Estoy feliz por ti baby judía, de verdad lo estoy. Tan loco que sonaba tu plan, supongo que funciono"

"Todavía no" lo corrigió, Noah levanto una ceja confundido. "El objetivo del plan es que Quinn sea mi novia" aclaró, aunque para Noah no había diferencia. En todo caso, solo se confundió.

"Vas a llevarla a un segunda cita" señaló "no la hace eso ya tu novia?" pregunto. Rachel lucho contra el impulso de rodar los ojos, pero termino haciéndolo.

"Una segunda cita no garantiza una buena relación Noah. Pero supongo que no debe esperar que tú lo sepas" bromeo juguetonamente. Noah puso una mano sobre su corazón fingiendo dolor "Estoy cerca, pero todavía no estoy ahí"

"Así que todavía vas a seguir en el equipo?"

"Sí, seguiré." Y de hecho, Rachel tenía la intención de permanecer en el equipo por el resto de la temporada, independientemente del estado civil al que llegue con Quinn. Rachel quería una relación estable con Quinn antes de finalizar la temporada, pero de cualquier manera seguiría ayudando a Noah. Después de todo, nada hubiese sido posible sin su ayuda. No tenía como agradecerle lo suficiente.

"Está bien, te recojo mañana…?" aunque sonó como pregunta, era más una afirmación.

"Adiós Noah"

"Nos vemos, buena suerte con tu cita"

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, muchos regalos, mucha alegría, mucho amor y bla bla bla ya saben eso de los mejores deseos y así =)<strong>

**Yo pase mi navidad redecorando la casa de mis padres, cosa que es un asco hacer con un solo brazo pero ya que. Estoy algo eufórica****, no sé porque, podría ser el chocolate pero no tiene tanto efecto en mí... en fin. Es por andar de eufórica que subo este capítulo que tenía pensando hasta mañana =P **

**Estoy escuchando 'Just Another Girl' by the killers, AMO ESTA ROLA Y EL VIDEO, babeo por Dianna en el. Como sea, **

**adelanto**

_"No hay problema, quizás tú puedas hacer lo mismo por mi más tarde" le propuso Quinn_

_Rachel estaba más que puesta "Algo en particular que tengas en mente?"_

_"Te lo haré saber" le dijo antes de besarla en la parte posterior de su cabeza "Por ahora, simplemente relájate"_

**Perdonen si hay errores de ortografía, ya no me da tiempo revisarlo y con mi brazo malo es difícil corregir a gusto. Regalo Spoiler x RW**

**saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>"Oh, eso se siente bien" gimió Rachel.<p>

Quinn rio entre dientes estando sobre ella "Eso espero" dijo en un tono coqueto en su oído.

Ahora, antes de hacerse ideas, cabe señalar que Rachel solo estaba recibiendo un masaje y para ser honestos quizás Rachel imagino ese tono coqueto en Quinn

De todos modos, el hecho era que a pesar de no ver los moretones de Rachel, Quinn podía adivinar que necesitaba relajarse. Rachel estaba completamente vestida, pero no le importaba. Quizás el contacto de piel con piel sería más eficaz pero no estaba lo suficientemente segura como para ir por ese camino con Quinn, y claro, tampoco quería que viera sus moretones.

De cualquier manera, las manos de Quinn eran mágicas. Incluso a través de un par de prendas, su toque lograba aliviarla. Rachel solo imaginaba lo mucho mejor que podría ir eso, Sin duda podría ser MUCHO mejor, pero estaba contenta de cómo estaban las cosas. Dejaba salir murmullos de felicidad conforme Quinn continuo con el masaje en su espalda "Oh, genial. Necesitaba eso Quinn. Muchas gracias".

"No hay problema, quizás tú puedas hacer lo mismo por mi más tarde" le propuso Quinn

Rachel estaba más que puesta "Algo en particular que tengas en mente?"

"Te lo haré saber" le dijo antes de besarla en la parte posterior de su cabeza "Por ahora, simplemente relájate"

Rachel no se quejó. De verdad necesitaba descansar. Su vida estaba bastante ocupada desde que se unió al equipo de futbol, era como si no tuviera ni un momento para respirar. Tenía que hacer algo en cada segundo de cada minuto de cada día. Y el poco tiempo libre que encontraba intentaba pasarlo con Quinn.

Era imperativo que estuvieran juntas en el menor tiempo posible. Estaba el hecho de que tenían menos de un año para irse a la universidad. Todavía tenían que hablar sobre su futuro, o sobre a donde aplicaría Quinn. El corazón de Rachel estaba en Nueva York, en NYADA. Solo esperaba que Quinn estuviera en alguna parte cerca como NYU. De cualquier manera estaba preparada para que su relación fuera duradera.

Y mientras ellas callaban este hecho Rachel sabía que el tiempo podía pasar en un instante. Ahora que finalmente tenía a Quinn, aunque no oficialmente, no iba a perderla. Solo tenía que encontrar el ritmo adecuado para solidificar su lugar en el corazón de Quinn. Hasta ahora Rachel sentía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en eso, por lo que decidió no cambiar su rutina.

Al día siguiente la escuela había ido bastante bien. Las dos caminaron juntas entre clases y como siempre, en el almuerzo se sentaron juntas. En un par de ocasiones comían en privado, pero en su mayoría se sentaban en la mesa de los populares.. A medida de que se acercaban a la mesa, todo el mundo comenzó a saludarlas, diciendo hola, a excepción de una cheerio morena quien siempre permanecía quieta cuando Rachel se acercaba.

Rachel imaginaba la razón, pero no quería créelo. Pero el hecho de que Quinn siempre se sentaba entre ellas reforzaba su teoría. De todas formas, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Tenía mucho comida en su plato y aún debía planear su segunda cita con Quinn. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando varios compañeros de su equipo se sentaron.

Todos la saludaron y comenzaron a hablar de deportes, un tema del que Rachel sabía muy poco. Por suerte no era necesario que participara en esa conversación. Discutían con entusiasmo de grandes jugadas que vieron en los equipos universitarios. Al parecer Mike recordó que Rachel hizo un movimiento similar durante la anterior práctica. A partir de ahí todo elogiaron su habilidad para deslizarse atreves de cuatro defensas antes de saltar una quinta mientras intentaban derribarla.

Rache se sonrojo. Su cuerpo había hecho todos esos movimientos en piloto automático. Estaba cansada y el único pensamiento que tenía era de no ser golpeada. Modestamente se giró sobre su asiento y se encogió de hombros. Mientras lo hacía pudo notar que Quinn no se veía muy feliz. Rápidamente puso una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar si algo iba mal Finn le dio una fuerte palmada por la espalda que casi hace que termine con su rostro en su comida. "Todavía no puedo creer lo estúpido que puede ser David" exclamó.

Era de comprenderse que David pareciera ofendido con el comentario. Junto a él Mike rio "créelo" le dijo a Finn mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros a Dave "Este grandulón se ve bastante tonto, y lo es" con ese comentario todos los chicos y algunas cheerios rieron y después de uno momento o dos, Dave también lo hizo. Todo iba bien, humor, mucho humor después de todo. Rachel soltó una carcajada y se froto la espalda. Afortunadamente no tenía contusiones allí, de lo contrario estaría bastante adolorida y más tarde tendría que tener una conversación con Finn.

"Hey, se mas cuidadoso" le dijo Quinn a Finn, tomando la mano de Rachel y sustituyéndola por la suta. Le masajeo el golpe mientras miraba al mariscal de campo, él retrocedio ligeramente. Quinn devolvió su atención a Rachel "Te duele?" le preguntó con dulzura.

"No" negó con la cabeza respondiendo con honestidad, "simplemente no me lo esperaba, es todo. Estoy bien"

Quinn dejó el tema en paz, pero miró de nuevo a Finn antes de seguir comiendo. Los chicos reían de nuevo, esta vez de Finn. Era vergonzoso para él que Quinn pudiera intimidarlo, pero de hecho, Quinn podía intimidar a cualquiera. Finn lo sabía, por lo tanto dejó pasar la burla de los demás y le restó importancia a las risas.

Rachel se acercó más a Quinn en un intento de evitar cualquier otro problema con los chicos. Rapido reanudaron su conversación anterior. Rachel esperaba no ser el centro de atención de nuevo, pero para su decepción las cheerios se metieron en una discusión que giraba en torno a ella también. "Ustedes son muy lindas juntas, lo saben?" dijo una cheerio morena.

"Totalmente" dijo en un grito de emoción Brittany "Verdad San?"

"Sí, claro Britt" Santana aceptó a regañadientes, varias más intervinieron.

"Me gustaría ser tan afortunada como ustedes" dijo de nuevo la morena mirando directamente a Rachel. Luego se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y se alejó. "Así que, umm… supongo que irán al baile juntas?" pregunto de nuevo sin mirar a nadie mientras se acomodaba el uniforme. "Sería genial si pudiéramos tener dos reinas en el baile de bienvenida en vez de un rey y una reina"

"Bueno, uhh…" Rache estaba perpleja. Casi había olvidado el baile de bienvenida, Rachel nunca había asistido; nunca tuvo una razón para hacerlo. Pero ahora que se lo recordaron se dio cuenta de que era una excusa (no es que la necesitara) para pedirle de nuevo una cita a Quinn. A pesar de todo eso, no estaba segura de cómo responder. Se había quedado sin palabras, pero Quinn no.

"En realidad, Rachel aún no me lo pide" inmediatamente Quinn volvió su atención a Rachel., al igual que todos lo demás en la mesa. Desde el partido de futbol Rachel no había tenido tantos ojos sobre ella. Pero a diferencia en el juego, no había necesidad de sentirse nerviosa porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era una simple pregunta. Y Rachel ya conocía la respuesta.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera la pregunta aún le resultaba difícil de hacerla. "Um…" se aclaró la garganta "Quinn, ¿te gustaría ir al baile? quiero decir, conmigo?" Rachel escucho algunas risitas. No podía creer que había estropeado eso. Quinn también rio, no respondió de inmediato, haciendo parecer como si se lo estuviera pensando.

Por un momento se preguntó si Quinn le diría que no. Pero no lo hizo. "Está bien" le respondió, ahuecando una de las mejillas de Rachel y plantándole un beso en la otra "Pero solo porque eres linda" tenías las mejillas enrojecidas por lo que hizo lo que pudo para ocultar su rostro. "Aun te pone tímida delante de mi ¿eh?" dibujo círculos en la mejilla de Rachel con su pulgar y luego se levantó "Ya regreso, voy a refrescarme".

Se fue sin decir más. Rachel centro su atención en su comida que apenas y había tocado. Estaba probando un bocado de su ensalada cuando la chica junto a ella habló. Rachel no escuchaba lo que decía, por lo que intentó preguntarle de nuevo que había dicho, pero como su boca estaba llena no se le entendía. La morena, Gabrielle, se echó a reír. Rachel también lo hizo, pero su boca seguía llena, se apresuró a mascar y tragar.

"Que dijiste?" le preguntó

"Nada" Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza "Era una pregunta estúpida" se explicó, su voz bajo de volumen hasta convertirse en un susurro, lo que hizo más difícil de escucharla. "Es realidad, es mejor que no escucharas" Rachel no podía dejar de notar que la chica estaba inquiera y se acomodaba el uniforme de las cheerios denotando nerviosismo. "Simplemente olvídalo, vale?"

"No, está bien" insistió Rachel, no entendiendo muy bien de que iba todo "Puedes preguntar"

"Umm… bien" Aún parecía reacia, "tenía curiosidad por algo, y uh…." Se detuvo y escaneo los alrededores. Quería asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando esa pequeña plática, lo que así parecía. Pero había mucha gente alrededor, podrían escuchar sin querer. Por eso prefirió callar, "Sabes qué? No importa"

"Podemos hablar luego, si quieres" le ofreció Rachel encogiéndose de hombros. Por un momento, Gabrielle pareció pensar en sus opciones, sopesando los pros y contras en su cabeza. Después de un tiempo asintió con la cabeza, después se concentró en su comida. Rachel hizo una nota mental para buscarla más tarde ese mismo día cuando la práctica terminara. Quinn volvió después y acompañó a Rachel a su próxima clase después de terminado el almuerzo.

La práctica de futbol de esa tarde transcurrió normal, a como Rachel lo esperaba. No tuvo muchos éxitos pero en su mayoría fue capaz de ganar bastantes yardas. La coah Beiste la motivaba diciéndole que podía hacerlo mejor, y claro que podía, pero había algo en la mente de Rachel. El baile de bienvenida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Rachel se dio cuenta de que el juego de vuelta se acercaba también. Y ya que Rachel estaba asistiendo al baile de bienvenida tenía que asegurarse de ganar ese juego.

Nada podría derribar la emoción del baile que perder el juego en casa. Y pensando en eso Rachel se dio cuenta de algo más; necesitaba un vestido, algo especial. También se preguntó que usaría Quinn. Casi siempre Rachel veía a Quinn con su uniforme de cheerio o cuando estaban fuera de la escuela ella usaba sencillos tops y jeans o algunos vestidos. No había duda, sí que sabía lucir su belleza. Rachel se sintió afortunada.

Una vez que la práctica finalizó, se acerc+o a donde estaban las cheerios que estaba por terminar también. Rachel se quitó el casco mientras observaba a Quinn liderar el equipo al vestuario. Se acercó a ella por detrás "Hey"

Quinn se dio la vuelta y le sonrió "Hey, parece que te fue muy bien ahí"

"Gracias, trato de hacer lo mejor posible"

"Estas muy segura de que puedes mostrarle a esos chicos como se juega, eh?" Rachel tuvo que reír, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que hasta hace unas semanas no sabía ni como jugar. Quinn le paso un brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar al vestuario. "Porque no te limpias y cambias para que pueda llevarte a casa?"

Mientras caminaban Rachel divisó a Gabrielle. Ya que Quinn estaba obligada a darse una ducha Rachel decidió cambiarse rápidamente para que pudiera hablar con la morena antes de irse a casa. Después de ponerse un ropa normal y confortable Rachel esperó fuera del vestuario durante algunos minutos hasta que Gabrielle se asomó, Rachel le sonrió y la saludo con la mano.

Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa y camino hacia ella. "Hey" saludo, se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello nerviosamente.

"Entonces, que quieres saber?"

"Oh… bueno eh… lo que quería preguntarte era… bueno, ¿cómo sabes… quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes saber si, ya sabes…. Si eres gay?" de repente, sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. Levanto por un instante su mirada hacía Rachel antes de volver a mirar el piso- "No es que quiera molestarte con esto, pero eres la única con quien me siento cómoda hablando de esto. Santana me asusta y no creo que Brittany se capaz de darme una buena respuesta y si yo fuera a hablar con ella en todo lo que podría pensar es en el miedo por lo que Santana pudiera hacerme. Supongo que podría hablar con Quinn, pero sería un poco raro y…" estaba divagando, haciendo gestos salvajes con sus manos mientras lo hacía.

Parecía a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar, tanto que Rachel tuvo que tomar sus muñecas para detener sus movimientos. "Cálmate, " le dijo "cálmate, está bien" Gabrielle asintió y después de una par de profundas respiraciones hizo lo que Rachel le pidió "Mejor?"

"Mucho"

"Así que crees que eres gay?"

"Sí… oh, se siente tan bien decirlo en voz alta"

"Pero no estas segura?"

"No, quiero decir, no creo. Cómo lo sabes?"

"Eso no es una pregunta muy fácil de responder" le dijo Rachel honestamente. "Para mí, supongo que… nunca me he sentido atraída por los chicos. Si te soy honesta, creo que puedo confesarte que solo me he sentido atraída por Quinn" Gabrielle dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad.

"En serio?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Algo así. He conocido a otras chicas, lindas y calientes pero con Quinn es diferente. Es difícil de explicar".

"No hay necesidad. Creo que lo entiendo"

"Lo siento, no puedo serte de mucha ayuda," se disculpó con voz débil. Se sentía mal

"No te preocupes, me has ayudado mucho"

"Hey, de que hablan?" preguntó Quinn mientras se ponía detrás de Rachel y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Beso a Rachel en la mejilla y luego miró fijamente a Gabrielle.

"Nada. Umm, yo debería irme. Hasta luego" y con eso salió de ahí.

Quinn dejó salir un suspiro contenido y caminó junto a Rachel al estacionamiento. Tal vez fue su ego hablando, pero había que Rachel pudo percibir. Ella no quería preguntar y quizás sonara tonta, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que Quinn tuviera una idea equivocada. Antes de llegar al auto de Quinn Rachel habló "No estas celosa por eso, verdad?"

"Celosa? Sobre qué?" Fingió ignorancia Quinn

"Por lo de Gabrielle"

"No… tal vez… algo así… supongo" hizo un mohín. "Yo sé que no tengo derecho ya que no somos nada oficial todavía, pero me gusta la idea de tenerte solo para mi"

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos estar de acuerdo en ser oficiales, no crees? Le propuso con una risa Rachel

"Tal vez después del baile de bienvenida. Lo siento, quizás soy un poco anticuada, pero no me gusta la idea de una relación después de solo la primera cita" explicó dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Rachel.

"Bueno, si lo deseas, puedes pedir disculpas con un beso" Rachel puso un puchero lindo y Quinn solo rio. No se pudo resistir y la besó en los labios. Se separó y tomó la cara de Rachel por un momento, durante varios segundos la miró fijamente, sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

"Vamos a llevarte a casa, de acuerdo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Estaba escuchando a Raised By Swans y me sentí bastante motivada... así que me dije, "al diablo si tengo que volver a escribir todo" y aquí lo tienen.<strong>

**Espero esten pasando un buen inicio de año, ya me notificaron mis próximas vacaciones en mas o menos un mes y eso me tiene de buenas.**

**Les dejaré un adelanto de uno de los one-shots que les mencioné en la nota anterior, es algo largo y me esta tomando algo de tiempo traducir, a pesar de ya llevó 6 páginas aún no voy ni por la mitad del fic. **

_**Quinn's Second Time**_

_"Escucha Berry," le dijo Quinn burlándose un poco de su nombre "He pasado un infierno entero este año. Me he tragado un montón de golpes y algunos de ellos no solo desaparecerán cantando. Así que sí, voy a beber esta noche y sí, voy a beber sola ya que como todos, como tú, tienen planes esta noche. No beberé a lo estúpido, no se volverá un hábito, solo estoy complaciéndome un poco por unas horas ya que me gustaría olvidar todo lo malo o enfrentarlo a través de este vidrio borroso y de color rosa. Tú no eres mi madre, no eres la policía de la diversión, no eres ni siquiera mi amiga, así que supongo que iré a mi casa, abriré esta nueva botella de Grey Goose y me relajaré y divertiré un poco! sin preocuparme de ser popular o impopular. O de tener relaciones sexuales con chicos o no tenerlas, complacer a mis padres o decepcionarlos. Quizás solo por un par de horas me quiero olvidar y solo ser una adolescente normal que tiene la casa para ella sola! Ahora sal de mi camino o te tumbaré!"_

**Aún tengo el brazo inmovil, pero ya me duele menos así que me estoy apurando a teclear. Nos leemos muy pronto, tan pronto como me motiven con sus RW jajaja**

**Si llega este fic a los 95 o 100 RW estoy publicando el martes, sino hasta mas tarde.**

**Saludos y gracias por comentar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Rachel podía oír los gritos de apoyo de la multitud mientras salía del vestuario. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero se escuchaba su nombre a gritos como si fuera un rugido. Pero que gritaran su nombre no era tan raro. En tan poco tiempo paso de ser invisible a ser la estrella del equipo de futbol. Se reunió con su equipo que salía a la cancha. No paso mucho para que se diera cuenta que las cosas esta vez serían diferentes.<p>

Siempre asistía una gran variedad de público que apoyaba a los Titanes. Aun así no era que pudiera llamárseles fans. Había quienes eran leales y realmente creían que los Titanes podían llegar a los playoffs. A menudo era frustrante pero aun así no dejaban de apoyar a su equipo. Y luego estaban las chicas que solo asistían a los juegos para ver a sus jugadores favoritos. Rachel podría ser de ambos, ya que venía a los juegos para ver a Quinn y apoyar a Noah.

Del mismo modo había quienes se presentaban solo para apoyar a sus amigos. Gran parte se preocupaba por el juego, otros no, pero normalmente el objetivo principal era apoyar a sus amigos después de la humillante derrota. Y aparte de ellos estaban los provocadores. Rachel los había visto en acción un par de veces. Eran unos idiotas, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Por alguna razón no hubo de esos durante el partido de inicio de temporada de los Titanes, pero estaban de vuelta y con toda su fuerza. Rachel podía verlos descansar, sin preocuparse, a la espera de que cometieran un error para que pudieran comenzar con sus insultos. Nunca entendería por qué solo venían a perder su tiempo, pero ella misma no lo perdería con ellos. Su segundo juego seguramente no sería uno de los más fáciles, y después de solo una reñida victoria sería terrible moralmente si perdían.

El sorteo resulto con que los Titanes iniciaban el partido. Ellos patearon la pelota llegando a la línea de veinte yardas y mantuvieron en línea al Kick Returner a poco menos de las veinticinco. Sus oponentes empezaron con una jugada con su Running Back que fue detenido por Dave. Parecía que Dave se movía más rápido que de costumbre. Al parecer toda la práctica había dado sus frutos. En la siguiente jugada se las arregló para atravesar la línea defensiva para poner un poco de presión sobre el mariscal de campo.

Con un tipo grande como Dave acercándose a él, se vio obligado a hacer un mal pase. Desafortunadamente la habilidad de sus receptores compensó el mal pase. Ganaron ocho yardas y una carrera por el centro en a tercera y segunda fue suficiente para conseguir el primero y diez, así como algunas yardas adicionales. Sus siguientes Downs fueron similares. A paso lento, pero se estaban haciendo su camino por el campo. No hubo necesidad de grandes y llamativas jugadas. Todo lo que hacían era ir ganando unas pocas yardas; un plan simple pero eficaz.

A cinco minutos del juego ya estaban en la zona roja y amenazando con anotar. Rachel observaba nerviosa y un poco intimidada. Estaban bien, mejor de lo que habían previsto y solo se había visto a la ofensiva en acción. La estrella, en realidad era el defensa; conocido por su capacidad de desviar pases y para interceptar el balón, además de ser un poco mujeriego, no es que esto último le importase a Rachel. Solo era lo que había oído.

A pesar de los duro que lucharon contra los Titanes terminaron dando un touchdown. Los equipos especiales entraron a la cancha. Ellos llegaron hasta la vigésima yarda y desde ahí Rachel y la ofensiva tendrían que iniciar de nuevo. En su primera carrera Rachel ganó siete yardas antes de ser obligada a salir de los límites. En su segunda se ganó un adicional de seis yardas que fue suficiente para conseguir su primero y diez. Después se quedaron con un par de pases para ayudar a mezclar las cosas, pero Finn no lograba conectar y en la tercera y diez los Titanes recurrieron a Rachel para mantener viva a la ofensiva.

Era arriesgado, pero si defendían bien a Rachel era capaz de obtener las yardas que necesitaban. Siguieron por suelo, pero una jugada llamada bombardeo detuvo eficazmente los intentos de Rachel de moverse. En el segundo intento forzado a Finn a un pase corto se obtuvo buena cobertura, el tercero tenía que funcionar para tener la oportunidad de seguir. Fue capaz de hacerlo, pero la defensa no lo estaba haciendo fácil.

Otro intento de pase resulto en un simple saque y perdieron algunas yardas. Con quince yardas ganadas y dos perdidas se verían obligados a un despeje, no tuvieron más remedio que avanzar con el balón por el aire. Su siguiente pase resultó en incompleto y el siguiente ganó doce yardas que no fueron suficiente para conseguir el primero y diez. Una vez más Rachel tuvo que sentarse en el banquillo mientras el equipo de especiales se hacía cargo.

Patearon la pelota al interior de la décima, pero un buen regreso por parte de los Cobras ganó una buena posición en la cuarenta y dos. Tenían buen impulso y no los estaba dejando pasar. Tenía a su primera unidad avanzando constantemente por el campo. Cinco yardas aquí, siete allí; se tomaban su tiempo, manteniendo a la defensa de los Titanes en el campo sin poder hacer mucho. Las cosas se venían mal.

Pero una mala decisión por parte de los Cobras hizo que Azimio y Dave pudieran pasar la defensa. En la siguiente jugada ambos lograron poner un poco de presión sobre el mariscal de campo. Busco una opción para su pase pero al final resulto incompleto. En la cuarta y siete los Cobras lograron aumentar su ventaja por otros tres puntos.

En la segunda procesión los Titanes se animaron en el campo. Estaban abajo por diez y tenían la esperanza de empatar el juego antes de que los Cobras anotaran de nuevo. Pero los Cobras ya habían visto a su arma secreta trabajando y estaban haciendo todo lo posible por cerrarle el paso a Rachel y estaban haciendo un trabajo muy bueno.

Sabían que no iría por el medio, así que tenían a sus linebackers en el exterior para detenerla antes de que pudiera avanzar. De vez en cuando la tumbaban. La coach Beiste consideró demasiado peligroso exponerla a ese tipo de daño. Confiaba y tenía la esperanza de que una carrera de Rachel pudiera abrirle a una jugada por el aire, pero nada nunca fue tan fácil.

Con solo dos receptores que parecían una amenaza real era fácil para los Cobras tenerlos cubiertos. Los Titanes tendrían que ir con un enfoque lento y constante, pero ellos no tenían el lujo del tiempo. Al final del primer cuarto el marcador seguía siendo diez a cero contra los Titanes. Terminaron perdiendo un par de minutos del segundo cuarto para conseguir su primer touchdown. Y si bien no podía parecer importante en ese momento, para los Titanes si lo eran, necesitaban cada uno de esos minutos. Los Cobras fueron capaces de anotar una vez más y se detuvieron a la primera mitad lo suficiente para ganar tiempo.

Los Titanes consiguieron ganar el balón, pero no se sentían particularmente bien en el juego. Rachel se sentía inútil. Aparte de las yardas que había ganado al principio había hecho poco o nada para ayudar a su equipo. Volvió a sentarse en el banco con un suspiro de angustia. Un momento después sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se quitó el casco y miró quien era. "Quinn?"

"Hey, vamos. Sonrie" le pidió. "El juego todavía no termina. Tienes mucho tiempo" le aseguró. Rachel trató de pensar con optimismo, como lo haría normalmente, pero luego decidió romper el contacto visual con Quinn y ver hacía el campo un momento. Estaban siendo derribados. Quinn siguió su línea de visión. Cuando Rachel volvió a mirarla notó la expresión de sombrío en su rostro. Pero luego, un brillo apareció y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Quinn, ¿cuáles son tu-" Rachel no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Quinn corrió hacía sus Cheerios. Las reunió y comenzó a dar instrucciones. Tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía su propio equipo para preocuparse. De nuevo se centró en el juego. Tal vez si supiera más de futbol sería capaz de encontrar algún punto débil en la defensa de los Cobras o incluso hacer una sugerencia o dos para su propia defensa.

Pero no, no podía hacer nada excepto hacer acto de presencia como una potencial amenaza.

No quería darse por vencida. No quería darles la victoria a las Cobras, pero a cada minuto que pasaba ellos continuaban ganando campo. La defensa de los Titanes estaba agotada. Y el descanso del medio tiempo no sería suficiente para recuperar fuerzas. Pero entonces Rachel escuchó "Defensa! Defensa defensa!" se puso de pie y giró "Defensa defensa defensa!" la multitud estaba de pie y las Cheerios los animaban.

La ofensiva de los Cobras parecía sorprendida, igual que la defensa de los Titanes. El mariscal de los Cobras trató de dar indicaciones para que su equipo se centrara, pero el grito ensordecedor de 'defensa' parecía interferir en sus órdenes. El reloj del juego corría por lo que tuvo poner en juego el balón sin esperar a que sus compañeros se pusieran en posición. Unos segundos más tardes estaban en el suelo. La multitud aplaudió junto con los Titanes que estaba viendo desde las bancas.

"Defensa defensa!" Rachel miró a las Cheerios, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quinn y le sonrio. "Defensa defensa!" con el público apoyándolos, los Titanes fueron capaces de ponerle fin a la ofensiva de los Cobra y obtener el juego. A finales del tercer cuarto se las habían arreglado para anotar otro touchdown y acortar la ventaja de los Cobras a solo un gol de campo.

Rachel comenzó el último cuarto en el banco con el grito de 'defensa' a todo lo que daba. La defensa de los Titanes estaba cansada pero la ofensiva de los Cobras lucía bastante desordenada. No podían oírse mutuamente por el rugido de la multitud. Perdieron tiempo preciado tratando de coordinarse y tuvieron que hacer uso de dos de sus timeouts. Por lo que Rachel podía ver, parecía haber problemas internos. Estaban discutiendo; probablemente culpándose unos a otros por a ver perdido la concentración en el juego. Problemas que no le ayudaron a conseguir otro touchdown, dejándoles con bastante tiempo para el despeje del balón.

Los Titanes recibieron el balón y llegaron hasta la línea de 34 yardas y con Rachel de nuevo en el campo. Comenzaron con una carrera, ganando solo dos yardas. Después en un movimiento que pareciera no ser tan brillante, Finn le entregó el balón a Rachel. Recibió la indicación de irse por los laterales, como la jugada estaba definida, pero ella prefirió irse por el centro. Usando su pequeño cuerpo a su favor, logró deslizarse bajo los defensores. Las Cobras fueron tomados por sorpresa y solo el linebacker del medio estaba lo suficientemente cerca para detenerla.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Noah Rachel pudo ganar más yardas antes de ser derribada en una esquina. A pesar de que Rachel cayó al suelo estaba sonriendo. Iban a ganar, lo sabía. No supo muy bien porque hizo lo que hizo, pero esa intervención dio sus frutos y de una gran forma. El muro aparentemente impenetrable de los Cobra se estaba desmoronando.

Aun así estaban mucho más descansados que la defensa de los Titanes, por lo que el juego estaba lejos de terminar. Para el resto del cuarto el juego siguió siendo un ir y venir con ninguno de los equipos acercándose lo suficiente a la zona de anotación. Era desalentador tener que ver el reloj y el marcador cuando aún estaba debajo de los Cobras, pero los Titanes no vacilaron en su determinación. Presionaron y con menos de dos minutos para finalizar el juego y con solo un timeout comenzó lo que era probablemente su última jugada desde la yarda veintidós.

Cada yarda que obtuvieron fue una pelea y con el reloj marcando los segundos los Titanes no podían ir con una jugada por tierra. Les hacía predecibles y por lo tanto los Cobras serían capaces de detenerlos antes de llegar a la yarda cuarenta y dos. Un gol de campo sería empatar el partido y forzar a tiempo extra, pero su pateador no eran bueno, no a esa distancia. Tenían que ir más adelante. La victoria o la derrota; todo iba a ser decidido en ese momento.

Finn llamó para un pase. Rachel fue derribada. Uno de los linebackers había penetrado su línea ofensiva. Tenía que pensar rápido. Sus ojos se movían adelante y atrás, escudriñando el campo y buscando a alguien abierto. Arrojó el balón hacía arriba. Rachel se levantó de un salto. La pelota cayó justo en sus manos y comenzó a correr. Iba a hacerlo. Pero entonces lo sintió. Alguien había subido a su espalda; alguien iba tras de ella; alguien se había puesto a la par con ella. Fue abordada con fuerza, soltando el balón en el proceso.

"No!" gritó Rachel. Se había acabado. Perdieron. Podía sentir al defensa levantándose. Fue por el balón y Rachel lo siguió. Rodo lejos, él se acercaba. No llegaría a tiempo. A largo la mano hacia ella, pero de repente alguien más tomó el balón. Tanto el Cobra como Rachel se sorprendió, eran Mike. El defensa de los Cobras fue tras él, Rachel de nuevo se puso en marcha y le aplaudió mientras corría.

Mike corrió por el campo, creando una enorme brecha entre las Cobras hasta anotar el anhelado touchdown. Por primera vez en el juego los Titanes tenían la ventaja. Todavía había tiempo en el reloj pero no lo suficiente. Las Cobras ni siquiera llegaron a las cincuenta yardas antes de terminar el juego. Los titanes celebraron su reñida victoria. Después de lo cual Rachel fue a buscar a Quinn. No tardo en encontrarla, agitó su mano y Quinn le respondió del mismo modo. Quinn corrió hacía ella mientras se quitaba el casco "Lo hiciste genial ahí"

"No, no lo hice" rio Rachel, "Yo…" las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando vio al defensor que la había derribado. No se dio cuenta durante el juego pero lo sabía ahora "J-Jesse?"

"Hola Rachel", saludo Jesse, "Quinn"

"Ustedes se conocen?" Rachel y Quinn se preguntaron mutuamente al mismo tiempo

Jesse rió. "Tú no lo sabes, pero aquí Rachel es mi mayor fan" afirmó a lo que Rachel solo rodo los ojos.

"No lo soy" resopló Rachel "Jesse y yo nos hemos encontrado en algunas competiciones, así como en algunas clases" explicó. Rachel nunca le daría el honor a Jesse de nombrarlo su némesis, pero si a alguien le tocaba ese título era a él. "Así que… ¿ustedes dos se conocen?"

"Nuestros padres son buenos amigos" respondió Quinn

"Sí. Mi padre aún está molesto de que decidieras no asistir a Carmel" añadió Jesse sobre Quinn. "Bueno de todos formas solo venía a felicitarte por su victoria. Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque la próxima no vamos a detenernos" Rachel sabía de sus métodos de intimidación, pero no funcionaban con ella, aunque su record contra él no era precisamente favorable. Se fue sin decir una palabra más, solo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"El suele ser un idiota" dijo Quinn, a Rachel se le escapó una risa. "Qué? solo estoy diciendo la verdad". Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel y la besó en la frente. "Vamos, vamos a llevarte a casa ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Primera y diez: En el fútbol la ofensiva tiene cuatro oportunidades para avanzar mínimo 10 yardas. Si en la primera avanza 4 yardas entonces se dice en la siguiente segunda y seis, si avanzas 2, en la tercera es tercera y cuatro (se va restando) y si en esas tres oportunidades no se a completan las 10 yardas se tiene la oportunidad de hacer un despeje o seguir intentando. Si no se logra es cuando entra en juego el siguiente equipo y sale la ofensiva de la cancha.<strong>_

**Bueno, ya nos esperábamos a Jesse, digo por quienes obtuvieron su spoiler. Veremos que importancia tiene en la historia este chico.**

**El fic no tiene tanto drama, de hecho es ligero, aunque aún no esta terminado.**

**Disculpas por demorar pero apenas hoy tuve chance de terminar este capítulo. Además me es un poco complicado seguir a la autora cuando escribe como si fuera una narradora deportiva xD y algunos términos de este deporte me son un poco ajenos. Prometo poner mas atención en los próximos playoffs. **

**Avancé del otro fic:**

_"Pero tú eres exótica, caliente Rach, ese tipo de atractivo que nada más tiene"_

_"Oh Dios, claro que no! Tu eres físicamente perfecta! Yo tengo mucho defectos! Mi nariz! Mis labios son taaaaannn grandes!"_

_"Qué?" chilló Quinn mientras se giraba cara a cara a la morena. "Mataría por tener tus labios! Sí son grandes, pero como… oh-my-good-quiero-esos-grandes-labios" los ojos Rachel se desorbitaron por el comentario y se atoró con su saliva y bebida y tosió a causa de ello._

_"Estás bromeando? Es … susurrante… y ahumada! Las canciones calientes fueron hechas para voces como la tuya, es increíblemente sexy!" dijo Rachel, enfatizando cada palabra._

_"Rachel! Tu voz es la razón por la cual la música fue creada! La pasión, la intensidad cuando cantas, literalmente, me produces escalofríos! No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti cuando estas actuando"_

**Me encanta como se ponen estas dos jajaja espero que tenga buen inicio de clases, digo por las que estudian, y las que no pues un buen retorno al trabajo. Mañana regreso a casa y podré escribir como es debido. Gracias por los RW y los FAV y FW, en sí, gracias por su motivación =D **

**Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Noah no pudo ni dar un paso dentro de la casa de Rachel cuando esta ya le había dado un puñetazo en el brazo. "Ay! qué fue eso?" lo había pillado con la guardia baja y por una vez no fingió el dolor en su brazo, y tampoco tenía idea de porque el golpe. Parecía que iba a golpearlo de nuevo y Noah se estremeció. Rachel se congeló su puño antes de hacer contacto con el brazo de Noah… de nuevo, y negó con la cabeza. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la sala "Vas a decirme que paso?" preguntó Noah a pesar de los riesgo que implicaba.<p>

Rachel se giró hacía él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "por qué no me dijiste que Jesse estaba en el equipo de futbol?" le pregunto con evidente enojo, "y no me digas que no lo sabías, tenías que saberlo, verdad?"

"Um … sí. Lo hice"

"Entonces ¿por qué no lo dijiste?" volvió a preguntar

"Porque ya sabía que ibas a flipar" susurro Noah, por temor a la ira de Rachel

"que significa eso?" pregunto Rachel alzando la voz

"Nada, solo olvídate de él. Nosotros ganamos" dijo con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, con la esperanza de que Rachel lo dejará ir. Lo miró por un momento y luego suspiro con resignación.

"Supongo que tienes razón." El juego había terminado bien. "Ese tipo me vuelve loca. Piensa que es mucho mejor que yo en todo lo que hace y no es así" se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el sofá, todavía molesta por el asunto. Noah en silencio se sentó a su lado. En situaciones que involucraban a Jesse nunca sabía qué hacer. Normalmente respondía con una sugerencia de una paliza al chico, pero Rachel nunca recurriría a la violencia.

Pero tomando en cuenta la violencia Noah ideo otra cosa. "Quieres venir a mi casa y jugar Call Of Duty?"

Una hora más tarde los dos estaban en la sala de Noah. SU Xbox junto a la TV de tamaño justo con la pantalla dividida a la mitad. Rachel no era una jugadora en serio, pero disfrutaban mucho los videojuegos. En su mayoría eran juegos casuales, cosas como "E for Everyone", pero eso no significaba que no supiera lo que hacía. Al igual que con todo en su vida, Rachel se tomaba en serio los videojuegos.

A veces incluso daba miedo verla jugar. Y en ese momento, mientras observaba a Rachel disparar a diestra y siniestra su rifle de francotirador Noah sintió miedo. "Sí! Que te jodan!" ella cambiaba de arma y corría a recoger sus placas. "Hey, aléjate de esos!" Rachel apuntó matando a dos enemigos más con unos pocos disparos precisos a sus pechos. Mientras por los audífonos Noah logró escuchar a otros jugadores que hablaban.

"Quién diablos es esa chica que grita como loca?!"

"No lo sé, pero sea quien sea me alegro de que este en mi equipo. Da miedo"

Rachel estaba demasiado involucrada en el juego como para prestar atención a lo que decían. Tolo en lo que podía centrarse era en matar a todos los del equipo contrario. Noah decidió relajarse y disfrutar el espectáculo. Uno por uno, Rachel mató a cada enemigo que encontró, gritando obscenidades mientras lo hacía. Solamente cuando jugaba Rachel no cuidaba su lenguaje. Era una escena muy divertida de ver.

_En otro lugar…_

"Tienes suerte de que soy una buena y linda hermana" le dijo Quinn a Frannie cuando subía las manetas de su hermana por las escaleras a su vieja habitación. Honestamente, no fue tan malo, Quinn estaba en tan buena forma, pero eso no significaba que le gustase llevar las cosas de su hermana. Frannie simplemente sonrió.

"Yo lo soy, lo eres tú? puedes poner eso dentro del armario" le dijo a Quinn mientras ella saltaba sobre su vieja cama. Una vez que hizo lo que Frannie le encargó, le hizo señas y tiró de su brazo dejando sentada junto a ella. "Maldición, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te ví la última vez. Así que dime, que hay de tu vida?"

"No mucho" dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros "Lo mismo de siempre"

Frannie levantó una ceja, un hábito que Quinn también había adoptado. "En serio?" – preguntó con escepticismo. "Qué, no tienes novio todavía? Oh! Espera, error; no tienes novia todavía? Los ojos de Quinn fueron directo al suelo. Los de Frannie se abrieron como plato. "Mierda! Tienes novia, verdad?!" Inmediatamente Quinn cubrió la boca de su hermana con sus manos.

"Shh, no tan alto" retiró sus manos cuidadosamente de la boca de su hermana.

"Oh, Dios mío" susurró Frannie, "Cómo se llama? Cómo es? Cuéntame todo, tienes fotografías? Dime que tienes fotos! tienes que tenerlas" Frannie no era exactamente la persona más paciente, pero era algo a lo que Quinn ya estaba acostumbrada.

"Se llama Rachel" le dijo, "Y todavía no es mi novia"

"todavía?"

"Solo hemos tenido una cita hasta ahora" explicó Quinn. "Realmente me gusta mucho, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas" Frannie asintió comprendiendo lo que su hermana le decía, luego hizo un gesto para que continuase. "Tengo algunas fotos" sacó su teléfono y le mostro una, "es ella" dijo a Frannie entregándole el móvil.

"Es linda, pero… por qué tiene el uniforme de futbol?"

"Porque ella está en ele quipo" Quinn le respondió en un tono un poco confundido

"En serio?"

"Sí"

"Hmmm, interesante"

"Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Nada" Frannie intentó zanjar el tema

"Que pasa Frannie?" insistió Quinn

"Es solo… nunca espere que fueras pasiva" explicó Frannie con una sonrisa descarada

"Yo- qué!?"

"Hey, no es gran cosa" le aseguró mientras hacía gestos con las manos para mostrar que no había de que preocuparse "Es genial si eres pasiva. Ser activa está sobrevalorado de todas formas"

"No soy pasiva" dijo rotundamente Quinn. "Además, no si quiera estamos cerca de tener sexo, asi que… quiero decir, supongo que podría ser pasiva, pero sin duda no lo soy" dijo inmediatamente Quinn y se alejó de Frannie decepcionada de su infantil comportamiento. A veces era como si Quinn fuese la mayor y no Frannie. El hecho de que la respuesta de Ffrannie fuera reírse solo afirmaba ese punto.

"Por supuesto sis, definitivamente no eres pasiva" el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente. "Por Dios, suena como que estas muy mal por esa chica, escucho campanas de boda?" bromeó. Aunque su hermana no la pudiera ver, Quinn rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que ella se casaría con su primer novia, porque así es exactamente como pasa en la vida real. Sont+ó un bufido, "Oh vamos sis, dime, sabes que quieres"

Quinn apretó los dientes, por mucho que le hubiese gustado contradecir a Frannie ella tenía razón. Con un suspiro cedió, "está bien" dijo volviendo a sentarse junto a su hermana. Frannie levantó un puño y grito de victoria bromeando con su hermana. Nuevamente Quinn rodo los ojos. "Está bien, entonces… Rachel canta. Es parte del club Glee, y es increíble. Y sé que te lo preguntas, pero la única razón por la que se unió al equipo de fútbol fue por mi"

"Qué? Por qué?" preguntó Frannie con su ceja levantada

"Ella me dijo que solo estaba tratando de impresionarme" explicó la rubia a su hermana, y Frannie tuvo que contener la risa "Hey, no te rías. No es gracioso. En realidad, es muy dulce" Quinn sonrió al recordar aquella noche cuando Rachel se lo confeso. "De hecho, siempre es dulce" añadió.

"Awww"

"Cállate Frannie"

"Lo siento" se disculpó, levantando sus manos en defensa, "Por favor, continua"

"Tienen una personalidad muy fuerte, por lo general es valiente, pero se vuelve tímida junto a mí" explico con una risa Quinn "ella y Santana no se llevan muy bien" Frannie no parecía sorprendida por la noticia "Sabes cómo puede ser Santana, ha sido una perra solo para meterse conmigo, pero sé que eventualmente dejaran sus diferencias atrás, al menos eso es lo que espero" No sonaba muy optimista acerca de eso.

"Bueno, suena como algo que pasara si de verdad van enserio"

"Sí si"

Al tono de Quinn le faltaba entusiasmo, lo que provocó cierta preocupación en su hermana. "Qué? Qué es? Que pasa?" preguntó con genuina preocupación "Tienes miedo de traerla a casa con mamá y papá?" la falta de respuesta de Quinn fue suficiente para Frannie. "Si me necesitas estaré aquí sis, puedo estar contigo cuando les digas, y quien sabe, quizás podrías sorprenderte"

"Puede ser" Quinn sonrió de manera forzada, "puede ser"

_De vuelta con Noah…_

Después de varias partidas Rachel se sentía bien consigo misma. Poner una bala justo entre los ojos de un hombre resultaba bastante terapéutico, siempre que no fuese una matanza real por supuesto. Más o menos se había olvidado de todo. Jesse era un idiota y no valía la pena perder su tiempo y esfuerzo en él. A veces Rachel solo necesitaba recordar ese hecho. A demás, tenía cosas más importante en que concentrarse, y pensar de regreso a casa.

Y así, cuando salía de ahí Noah le preguntó "necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?" Rachel sabía la respuesta perfecta.

"De hecho, al centro comercial" contesto "Incluso, puede que me ayudes"

"Con qué?"

"Tengo que comprar un vestido para el baile de bienvenida" le dijo alegremente

Noah gimió en respuesta "De ninguna manera" su respuesta salío sin pensarlo dos veces, #Sabes que no me llevo con el asunto de las compras, y de verdad quieres que alguien como yo te ayude a elegir un vestido para el baile?"

Era un buen punto, y le respondió "No, no lo creo" a pesar de su renuencia a ir con ella, Noah terminó ofendido. "Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, no me aconsejaras mal, verdad? Yo sé que la gente piensa que no soy la persona con más estilo, y quizás no lo soy" admitió, "me pongo lo que me gusta y las cosas con las que me siento cómoda y sé que puedo elegir un vestido bonito por mi cuenta, pero me gustaría una segunda y apreciada opinión. Por favor Noah, esta es la primera vez que me tengo que preocupar porque ponerme."

La determinación de Noah parecía romperse rápidamente. Se apartó de ella; lejos de ese puchero que tenía en su rostro. De todas formas iba a tener que llevarla y ya que ese era el caso tenía que asegurarse de dejarla también en su casa. Abrió la puerta del lado de pasajero y le indico a Rachel que tomara asiento. "Está bien, lo entiendo" le dijo.

Rachel se levantó de un salto y le dio un gran abrazo "Muchas gracias Noah"

"Sí si, sube antes de que cambie de opinión"

Durante el trayecto al centro comercial Rachel y Noah se metieron en sus típicas peleas por la radio. Como siempre Rachel ganaba. El centro comercial en sí no era grande, especialmente si lo comparabas con otros centros comerciales que se pueden encontrar en las grandes ciudades, en sí era un mini centro comercial. Pero no había muchos lugares donde buscar vestidos dignos para el baile de bienvenida. Rachel le recordaba ese hecho a Noah constantemente durante el viaje. Trató de hacer parecer que estarían saliendo de ahí en cuestión de minutos, aunque sabía que terminaría por probarse docenas de vestidos antes de encontrar el indicado.

Aunque Rachel había asistido a bailes de la escuela con anterioridad, nunca los había tomado en serio. La mayoría de veces era arrastrada junto a Noah y terminaba la noche con nerviosismo por acercarse a Quinn e intentar invitarla a bailar. Siempre terminaba siendo una gallina y se quedaba a un lado del ponche. Se servía un vaso de ponche y luego decidía no beber por si acaso resultaba adulterado y ella haciendo el ridículo. Era una rutina horrible. Pero ahora Rachel tenía un año lleno de bailes y tenía planes para pasar cada uno de ellos con Quinn en sus brazos.

_Volviendo con Quinn…_

Tenía sentido que Frannie tuviese la necesidad de interrogar a Quinn sobre cada detalle sobre Rachel. A pesar de su inmadurez, Frannie seguía siendo la hermana mayor y era normal que quisiera proteger a Quinn. Y así, cuando Quinn encontró a Frannie husmeando en su laptop no le sorprendió en absoluto. "Hey, que estás haciendo?!" aun así estaba molesta.

"Nada" respondió casualmente "Solo viendo algunos vídeo de tu novia cantando. Es buena, crees que tenga planes de lanzar un álbum algún día?"

"No… o, quiero decir, no lo sé, pero- Hey! No me cambies el tema, deja mi laptop!"

"Bueno, está bien" Frannie se rindió, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. "Toma, lo siento, pero no pensé que estuvieras como loca por ella. Es importante para ti, verdad?"

"Sí, si lo es"

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Depende de que se trate"

"Me has dicho que apenas y han salido, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme algo" Frannie tomó una pausa. Quinn sabía lo que venía. Si alguien salía como leerla esa era entonces su hermana "Cuánto tiempo hace que te gusta esta chica?"

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una débil sonrisa. "Honestamente?"

"Sí quieres"

* * *

><p><strong>Iba a subir el capítulo ayer, pero me awuite porque los Ravens perdieron ante los Patriots. Como ya les había comentado, suelo ver los juegos de la NFL, aunque no los entienda mucho. <strong>

**Aquí ya vimos algo de lo que pasa con Quinn, digo, algunas ya lo habrán notado -.**

**Adelanto:**

_Parecían estar esperándola porque en el momento en que bajó los vio girar sus cabezas hacía ella. Su madre se quedó sin aliento, tapándose la boca con la mano "Oh Quinn!," se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hija "Estás preciosa"._

_"¿Estás segura de esto?" dijo su padre estando de acuerdo con el comentario de su esposa. "Estoy seguro que los chicos se arrepentirán de no haberte invitado a salir". Los ojos de Quinn fueron al suelo "Lo siento cariño" se disculpó Rusell, levantando la cabeza de su hija de modo que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos "No quería que te sintieras mal"_

_"No, papá. No es que…" en realidad no, pero Quinn no podía encontrar la manera de explicarles que sí tenía una cita, una cita maravillosa que da la casualidad era una chica._

Vieron los capítulos de Glee?! CIELOS! el primer capítulo me paso sin pena ni gloría, Let It Go no logró sorprenderme, quizás ya me acostumbre mucho a la voz de Lea, me sigue gustando más la versión original de la canción. El segundo estuvo de infarto, mas que nada por el performance de Problem, inundé la oficina por las babas que me salían xD bueno no. Blaine no es mi favorito, Kurt, ps él me dio lástima. El resto la verdad me pareció aburrido, lo relevante fueron los comentarios de Brittany, las como 5 líneas de Dianna (más que nada la escena con el club de celibato) y obvio el perfomance de The Unholy Trinnity. Yo veré Glee solo en los capítulos donde sale Dianna y se casan las Brittanas. Hace rato que le perdí sentido a esa serie. Digo, es mi opinión personal, o que opinan ustedes?

como sea, saludos y gracias por los coments! desgraciadamente empezó mi temporada de inventarios fiscales, así que la próxima actualización será... el miércoles o jueves de la próxima semana, o que llegué a los 100 RW, lo que suceda primero.

Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongLa autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn/strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongEl link del fic original es - s10150522/1/The-Running-Back/strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongles invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongLa historia ni los personajes me pertenecenstrong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;" p

* * *

><p>Baile de bienvenida. Esta noche era el baile de bienvenida y Quinn lo esperaba con ansias. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su conversación con Frannie; dos increíbles y geniales semanas. No le gustaba tener que admitirlo delante de su hermana, pero de no hacerlo perdía valioso tiempo. La cosa era que si Quinn era honesta entonces tendría que decir que no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Frannie. Quinn sabía de la existencia de Rachel mucho antes del incidente con Finn.<p>

Siempre había pensado que era linda. Incluso aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Era el primer día de clases de su primer año. Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley con la cabeza en alto. Pocas personas disfrutaban del comienzo del año escolar; Rachel era una de esas personas. Con esa deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro era difícil que Quinn no pensara que era bonita.

Pero entonces Puck se acercó y paso uno de sus brazos por su s hombros. Le había dicho algo y ella rio. No hace falta decir que Quinn se había decepcionado un poco, e hizo todo lo posible para sacarse a la pequeña morena de su mente. Dicha tarea era fácil decirla pero no hacerla. Una de las primeras cosas que Quinn había aprendido acerca de Rachel fue que era realmente inteligente. Compartían algunas clases, y en algunas se llevaba los honores. Quinn supo que Rachel era el tipo de persona que siempre levantaba la mano en clase. No le importaba que eso no fuera cool. A ella de verdad que le gustaba aprender, al igual que Quinn.

Igual fue olvidando el plan de olvidarse de su existencia. No había sido capaz de seguir adelante con su plan, incluso si de verdad lo quisiera. Rachel tenía algo; algo que rogaba por su atención. Quinn no podía evitar pensar en ella. Hecho un vistazo al reloj. Todavía quedaban algunas horas antes de pasar por Rachel. Se sentía raro, pero en el buen sentido.

Quinn nunca había ido sola a un baile, pero al mismo tiempo nunca había ido en una cita. Siempre iba junto con Brittany y Santana y aunque ella las quería odiaba la sensación de ser el mal tercio. Pero ahora sería solo ella y Rachel. Podrían bailar toda la noche si lo deseaban. La noche anterior había estado aterrorizada mientras veía a Rachel jugar. Siempre tenía miedo cuando veía a Rachel jugar.

La semana pasada había estado tan contenta porque los Titanes no habían jugado. Y al final de la semana ella tuvo su segunda cita. Fue preciosa. Rachel había planeado todo. Le dio flores, la llevo al cine, a bailar y terminó la noche con una cena. Fue un sueño hecho realidad y la única acosa que podría haber arruinado todo eso era que hubiese estado lesionada en el partido de vuelta.

No habría sido la peor cosa del mundo; sentarse junto a la cama de Rachel y asegurarse que estuviera bien. A Quinn no le hubiese importado. Habría otros bailes para asistir, pero ese no era el punto. No tenía de que preocuparse de todos modos. Tenía un baile para el cual preparase. Fue a su baño y se metió en la ducha. Su vestido estaba colgado justo dentro de su armario. Había tardado una eternidad para encontrar el perfecto e indicado para la ocasión.

No podía esperar para ver la reacción de Rachel, o simplemente para ver a Rachel. Pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer; esperar. Después de la ducha se puso su vestido; tenía un escote de encaje en lo alto que mostraba un poco de piel pero sin ser revelador. Se abrazaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Se hecho un último vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el interior de su armario. No quería parecer egocéntrica pero pensó que se veía caliente.

Se dio una vuelta y se echó un vistazo a su trasero. Parecía un poco grande. Quinn frunció ligeramente el ceño. Aun así se veía genial. Otra mirada más al reloj y veía que ya casi era hora de ir a recoger a Rachel. Estaba impaciente. Se veía a sí misma en el espejo antes de decidirse que no le importaba llegar ligeramente tarde. Hizo lentamente su camino abajo, donde sus padres estaban viendo un poco de televisión en la sala de estar.

Parecían estar esperándola porque en el momento en que bajó los vio girar sus cabezas hacía ella. Su madre se quedó sin aliento, tapándose la boca con la mano "Oh Quinn!," se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hija "Estás preciosa".

"¿Estás segura de esto?" dijo su padre estando de acuerdo con el comentario de su esposa. "Estoy seguro que los chicos se arrepentirán de no haberte invitado a salir". Los ojos de Quinn fueron al suelo "Lo siento cariño" se disculpó Rusell, levantando la cabeza de su hija de modo que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos "No quería que te sintieras mal"

"No, papá. No es que…" en realidad no, pero Quinn no podía encontrar la manera de explicarles que sí tenía una cita, una cita maravillosa que da la casualidad era una chica. Las palabras estaban en sus labios, pero no podía sacarlas. Hubiera sido más fácil con Frannie cerca. Tal vez debió aprovechar la oportunidad y decirle cuando su hermana todavía estaba en la ciudad. Sin embargo, ahora quizás era demasiado tarde. No podía decirles, no por su propia cuenta. No estaba preparada. "Voy a estar bien papá" le aseguró "No necesito una cita, de cualquier forma me divertiré"

Su padre sonrió y tiró de ella en un abrazo. Le besó la frente "Ten cuidado ahí fuera" le dijo.

"Yo. Yo debería irme"

Quinn se volvió para irse pero no llegó muy lejos antes de escuchar a su madre gritarle "Espera, espera! Déjame ir por mi cámara!" insistió. Judy desapareció escaleras arriba y después de unos instantes regreso con su cámara en mano. Tomó varias fotos antes de dejar ir a Quinn. Quinn se metió en su coche. Se fue por el camino habitual a la escuela y no dio la vuelta hacía la casa de Rachel.

Esperaría solo un poco antes de regresar al camino a casa de Rachel, no quería levantar las sospechas de sus padres. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de sus papás Quinn se regresó y fue a casa de Rachel. Ya estaba oscuro, el cielo lucia despejado, incluso podía ver la luna. Se preguntó si habría algún lugar abierto para comprar algunas flores. Mantuvo la atención por si acaso.

Salió de su auto, tenía las flores en su mano y caminó hacía el porche de la casa de los Berry. Escondió las gardenias detrás de ella y tocó el timbre. Sus ojos se quedarón fijos en sus pies hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron cuando fueron recibidos por la vista de la cara de Rachel. Quinn movió sus manos para entregarle las flores que escondía detrás de ella pero se detuvo a mitad de camino una vez que pudo observar a Rachel completamente.

Su garganta se secó. Rachel llevaba un vestido strapless corto que dejaba ver sus piernas, así como una buena cantidad de escote. Al recibir el silencioso saludo de Quinn Rachel se miró a si misma de nuevo "Es demasiado?" le preguntó. En todo caso, es probable que no fuera suficiente. "Tal vez Noah tenía razón, me dijo que no era bueno en estas cosas. Tengo otros vestidos que puedo usar. Iré a cambiarme" Rachel comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras, pero en ese momento Quinn recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

Agarro suavemente la muñeca de Rachel y le dijo "No, no, te ves hermosa". El rubor se hizo presente en la cara de Rachel y negó con la cabeza "De verdad" le aseguró Quinn. Por una vez en la vida Quinn se sentía agradecida con Puck. "Toma, es para ti" le entregó las flores en cuanto se acordó de ellas.

"Oh, son preciosas" llevó el ramo a su nariz y las olio. "Gracias Quinn, deja las pongo en un florero" y desapareció, Quinn entró en la sala de estar para esperarla. Una vez que Rachel regresó los padres de ella saludaron y más fotos fueron tomadas para vergüenza de Rachel. Sin embargo, a Quinn no le importaba, le gustaba saber que habría fotos de ella y Rachel juntas.

Salieron de la casa y emprendieron su camino a la escuela. El baile ya había empezado cuando llegaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la pista de baile en cuanto una alegre melodía se dejó escuchar. A pesar de su momento de inseguridad, Rachel se soltó y mostró su lado más sexy. La gente las miraba, pero Quinn ni cuenta se dio, estaba más ocupada mirando también a Rachel. La forma en que movía sus caderas era casi hipnótico.

Bailaron por lo que parecieron horas. Sobre la multitud Quinn podía ver que Brittany y Santana se divertían. El resto de las Cheerios andan alrededor también. Gabrielle estaba cerca del ponche. A Quinn le caía bien, pero no confiaba en ella cuando estaba cerca de Rachel. La cosa era que Quinn tenía sed. Se excusó para ir por un vaso y le dijo a Rachel que regresaba en un minuto.

Se acercó a la ponchera, sus ojos se encontraron brevemente y Gabrielle la saludó con la mano. Quinn devolvió el gesto y tomó un vaso, se sirvió un poco de ponche y tomo un trago. "Esto es divertido, no?" le habló de repente Gabrielle.

"Sí, lo es"

"Nunca había venido a un baile antes"

"De verdad? Bueno, me alegro de que estés pasándola bien" Quinn escaneo la multitud en busca de Rachel y una vez la vio decidió ir tras ella. "Fue bueno verte Gaby, debo volver con Rachel"

"Oh, claro, está bien. Adiós"

Quinn camino de regreso a Rachel y llegó a ella justo a tiempo, ya que una canción lenta estaba empezando. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios de Rachel. Poco a poco se acercó a Quinn. La rubia tomo las manos de Rachel y las colocó en sus caderas, mas que nada porque ella no sería capaz de controlarse si fuese ella quien ponía las manos en las caderas de Rachel. En su lugar, Quinn pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rachel y tiró de ella para tenerla mas cerca. Lentamente bailar, mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

No pasó mucho para que Quinn se encontrará inclinándose hacía Rachel y le dejara un suave beso en los labios. Rachel suspiró contenta en cuanto Quinn retrocedió. Se acercó más y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Quinn felizmente podría quedarse así por siempre. Pero el momento tenía que pasar, no por eso dejó de aferrarse a Rachel durante varios segundos más después de que la canción termino.

Cerca del final de la noche se hizo el gran anuncio de Rey y la Reina del baile de bienvenida. Quinn lo tenía claro, el título de reina de ese baile no era tan importante para ella como el de Prom Quenn, pero aun así le hubiese gustado tener esa tiara. El ganador como Rey del baile de bienvenida era predecible. Finn se lleví las palmas, más que nada por la falta de competencia. Lo mismo se podría decir de la Reyna.

El director Figgins seguía en el escenario con el sobre en sus manos. Lo abrió, lo leyó y se volvió a ajustar el micrófono frente a él. "Y nuestra Reyna del baile de bienvenida es… por votos escritos es… Rachel Berry!" los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos y su boca cayó de golpe. Todo el cuerpo estudiantil rugía a su alrededor. Quinn y Rachel voltearon a verse mutuamente, sus miradas mostraban la misma sorpresa. Rachel no sabía qué hacer, Quinn la giró y le dio un pequeño empujón.

"Ve" le susurró, "ve por tu tiara"

Poco a poco Rachel comenzó a moverse. Aún seguía en shock, pero se abrió paso al escenario. Figgins coloco la tiara sobre su cabeza y ella tomó su lugar junto a Finn. Lo miró "No puedo creer esto" chilló.

"Sí, yo tampoco" Admitió Finn, a lo que Rachel frunció el ceño. "No es que no pudieras ganar" corrigió enseguida para no hacer frente a la ira de Quinn. "Quinn va a matarme, verdad?"

"Qué? No, claro que no" Rachel rápidamente miró a Quinn. Parecía estar mirando fijamente a Finn. "Al menos… eso creo. Sin embargo… no estaría de más que tengas cuidado" se encogió de hombros "hablaré con ella"

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé este capítulo hoy en la mañana pero no tuve internet en el carro xD y luego olvidé subirlo. Lamento la tardanza, pero como les dije estuve ocupada esta semana, de hecho no he dormido lo suficiente y estoy en modo zombie. Anoche no pude ni ver el capítulo de Glee, no estuve de humor para recoger las migajas de Faberry que lanzó la pelona de Ryan, mi corazón no lo toleraría. Como sea, no he podido avanzar en la otra traducción, espero poder hacerlo mañana domingo después de dormir por lo menos 6hrs seguidas.<strong>

**Y bien? por lo visto nuestra sexy rubia lleva un tiempo con el ojo en la brunette. Es un capítulo corto, procuraré apurarme, hace un par de días la autora de este fic hizo una actualización, ella va por el 25 así que hasta ahora llevó mas de la mitad traducido jojo. **

**Gracias a AndruSol, hina2310 y a Areli Escobar que siempre comentan y me dejan sus impresiones. Y al resto que comentan también muchas gracias. **

**Ahora sí, me despido porque el Twitter me llama.**

**Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongLa autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn/strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongEl link del fic original es - s10150522/1/The-Running-Back/strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongles invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongLa historia ni los personajes me pertenecenstrong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;" p

* * *

><p>Para deleite de Rachel Quinn no trató de asesinar a Finn. Entendía a Quinn; Rachel no estaría feliz si tuviera que ver a Quinn en el escenario con Finn y luego verla bailar con él, pero eso no quería decir que merecía salir herido solo por ser votado como Rey del baile de bienvenida. Y además, no quería arruinar el hecho de haber sido elegida como Reina.<p>

Nunca había considerado esa posibilidad antes, pero sí la había soñado. Cada chica merecía tener al menos una noche para ser tratada como una princesa… o como una reina, dado el caso. Francamente, a Rachel le gustaba más la palabra princesa que la de reina, pero eso solo era una preferencia personal. De todos modos, a Rachel le gustaba la sensación. Hasta ahora, el baile de bienvenida estaba siendo la mejor noche de su joven vida. Terminó la noche con un baile con Quinn. Después del baile, Quinn la llevó a casa y la felicito por haber ganado como reina. Sus cumplidos hicieron sonrojar a Rachel.

Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño. Su cuerpo estaba zumbando de energía, que no era particularmente inusual en Rachel, pero casi se sentía brillar como la estrella que sabía que era. Eventualmente se cansó. Sus ojos se cerraron y viajó a la tierra de los sueños. Se despertó a la mañana siguiente como siempre lo hacía. Su tiara descansaba en su mesita de noche, sonrió mientras la miraba.

La recogió con cuidado y la coloco encima de su cabeza antes de dirigirse al espejo que tenía en su cómoda para poder mirarse a sí misma. Sus papás estaban durmiendo cuando ella llegó a casa la noche anterior. No podía esperar para decirles cómo fue que había sido votada para reina del baile de bienvenida. Rachel Barbra Berry, reina del baile de bienvenida. Todavía era raro. No hacía mucho tiempo nadie en la escuela sabía su nombre y ahora era Little Miss Popular.

Después de un minuto o dos se quitó la tiara y la coloco de nuevo en su mesita de noche. A continuación se puso en marcha con su rutina matutina. Después de eso salió a correr alrededor de la manzana de su casa, corrió un par de vueltas pero se sentía cansada así que no duro mucho tiempo. Se dirigió a su casa y luego a su habitación. Solo quería sentarse en su cama y tal vez llamar o textear a Quinn. Pero al llegar descubrió que su habitación ya estaba ocupada.

"Noah? Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Rachel estaba sorprendida. Noah sabía dónde estaba la llave de repuesto por lo que fácilmente podía entrar, pero era bastante extraño que estuviese ahí a esa hora.

"Aw, nada realmente" se encogió de hombros, "Acabo de recibir una sorpresa para ti"

"Una sorpresa? Qué es?"

Noah soltó una risita "Bueno, si te dijera, ya no sería sorpresa, verdad?"

"Noah, qué es?" gimió Rachel

"Bien bien" cedió "Cierra los ojos" le ordenó. Por impaciente Rachel enseguida hizo lo que le dijo. Estaba rebotando sobre la planta de sus pies. Se preguntó que podía ser; tal vez un perrito o un gatito. Rachel siempre había querido una mascota. Por supuesto, probablemente no podría encontrar el tiempo para cuidar de una mascota, pero ella todavía quería una. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba emocionada. Noah se tomó su tiempo, sin embargo, no prolongó la espera. Rachel lo habría golpeado aún sin ver donde estaba. "Muy bien, abre los ojos" Al instante Rachel lo hizo.

Frente a Rachel, Noah extendía una letterman de piel. Era pequeña, o al menos más pequeña que la mayoría. Le tomó un momento unir todas las piezas. Y entonces se quedó sin aliento "Esto es…"

"Sí, es tuya" respondió Noah. "Y no te preocupes, hable con la coach y la pedí especial; cuero falso" Rachel como que chilló un poco… "Así que vamos a probar" le dijo, haciendo un gesto para que se volteara. Rachel sonrió, abrazo a Noah y se giró rápidamente. Extendió los brazos hacia arriba y Noah la ayudo a ponerse su nueva Letterman. Se sentía increíble.

Rachel gritó de alegría. "Me encanta!" chillo abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza. Entonces supo que comprarse una chamarra de piel bien valía la pena. El material era de muy alta calidad, era cómoda y no solo eso, sino que también era elegante. Pero entonces, después de pensarlo un poco, Rachel se dio cuenta de algo. "Pero yo nunca he pedido una Letterman" le dijo a Noah, su cejas se arrugaron en confusión. Giró hacia él, con la esperanza que le diera la respuesta que necesitaba. Lo hizo, pero no le gustó.

"Tú no lo hiciste" respondió Noah, "La compre para ti". Enseguida Rachel lo golpeo en el brazo "Ay! Que fue eso?!"

"Eso es porque eres estúpido" Normalmente nunca le decía estúpido a Noah, pero en ese caso eso era exactamente lo que era. "Tienen alguna idea de los caro que son estas cosas?!" Noah le dirigió una mirada extraña y luego la bajó así mismo. Rachel siguió su mirada, llevaba su propia Letterman. "Está bien, pregunta estúpida" admitió "Es evidente que si sabes lo caro que son estas cosas. Pero de verdad Noah, por qué gastar tanto dinero en mí?"

"Por qué no?" Noah rio y Rachel frunció más el ceño "Hey, vamos, ahora no puedo comprarle cosas a mi mejor amiga?"

"No es eso, es solo… es un montón de dinero"

"Si, peor he estado expandiendo mi negocio de limpieza de piscina, así que todo está bien."

Aun así Rachel frunció el ceño. Pero de verdad que le gustaba su nueva chaqueta. No, ella amaba su nueva chaqueta. Y lo mejor de todo, ahora que era una ganadora y tenía una letterman que podía ofrecer a Quinn si quería. Aun así no era justo. Su mueca se acentuó "Esta bien… pero tienes que prometer no gastar demasiado en mi regalo de cumpleaños" Noah soltó una carcajada.

"No gastar _demasiado_?" repitió sus palabras.

"Qué?" respondió Rachel tímidamente. "Todavía quiero que me regalos algo" explico. "Supongo que ni siquiera tienes que gastar si lo deseas, siempre y cuando me des un regalo" a Rachel de verdad que le gustaba recibir regalos. Noah volvió a reír.

"Hecho" Noah extendió su mano para sellar el acuerdo., pero Rachel lo cambio por un cruce de meñiques "En serio?" pregunto Noah con un gemido.

"Pinky Promise"* insistió Rachel

"Bien, pinky promise" a lo último Noah abrazó a Rachel. "Me regreso a casa a dormir un poco" predecible en él, pero a sabiendas de que Noah se había levantado temprano sólo para llevar su chaqueta Letterman para hacer sonreír a Rachel. Bajaron las escaleras juntos y Rachel esperó hasta que él estaba en su camioneta para regresar a su habitación. Pensó en llamar a Quinn, pero lo pensó mucho mejor, una vez, recordó, la había llamado muy temprano y ella aún dormía.

Rachel optó por esperar y mientras esperaba tuvo una idea brillante. Dicha idea implicaría esperar, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que llevaba esperando a que Quinn fuera su novia, estaba segura a sobrevivir a más espera. Acabaría llamando a Quinn mas adelante, pero no para hablar de su nueva chaqueta, lo que quería era preguntarle si podía recogerla el lunes siguiente para que fueran juntas a la escuela. Quinn lo había hecho un par de veces por lo que no tuvo duda en hacerlo ahora ella.

La única cosa difícil para Rachel sería mantener la mirada en el camino, lo que no importaba mucho, ya que así Quinn podría ver su gigante sonrisa. Se daría cuenta de que Rachel parecería especialmente feliz. Quinn pensaría que era por haber ganado como reina del baile de bienvenida. Y era una de las cosas que de verdad hacían feliz a Rachel, aunque sentía que alguien más debía ganar esa tiara.

"No te importa, verdad?" le pregunto Rachel. Era un tema que tenía miedo tocar, pero no quería evitar.

"No, por supuesto que no"

"Estas segura, porque-"

"Rachel," Quinn la interrumpió "Sí quería ganar como reina del baile de bienvenida. Pero al mismo tiempo quería que tú ganaras también. Incluso yo vote por ti" admitió

"Lo hiciste?"

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Aww gracias Quinn. Eso es muy dulce"

"Puedes darme las gracias con un beso" sugirió Quinn

"Bueno" Rachel frunció los labios "Muaawhh, cómo ese?"

"Muy bonito, pero espero uno de verdad la próxima vez que te vea"

"No importa"

"Estoy segura de que no" Quinn se burló ligeramente de ella "Hey, me tengo que ir. Te veré más tarde, de acuerdo?"

"Está bien. Adiós"

"Adiós, Muawh"

El lunes siguiente, Rachel espero pacientemente en la sala de estar para que Quinn apareciera. Tenía puesta su chaqueta y comprobaba de vez en cuando la ventana. Bien, quizás no estaba siendo paciente. Quizás ante el resto no eran oficiales todavía, de hecho ni entre ellas, y Rachel no podía pensar una mejor manera que hacer que Quinn usara su chaqueta para demostrarlo.

Después de un rato viendo la ventana por fin vio aparecer el pequeño auto rojo de Quinn. Quizás gritó un poco, pero raídamente se recuperó y se apartó de la ventana. Fingió ver algún programa en la tv mientras esperaba que Quinn hiciera sonar el timbre. Se levantó de un salto en cuanto lo escuchó sonar, corrió hacia la puerta, una vez ahí se calmó, abrió y saludo tímidamente "Hola Quinn"

"Buenos días Rachel" Quinn le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Solo cuando se retiró se percató de lo que llevaba Rachel encima "Es lo que yo creo que es?" le pregunto

"Es mi chaqueta letterman" contesto Rachel dándose una vuelta "Te gusta?"

"Sí, se te ve muy bien"

"Se vería mejor en ti" los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos. Rachel nerviosamente se mordió el labio inferior.

"Me estas pidiendo lo que yo creo?"

"Puede ser"

"Está bien" respondió Quinn, haciendo que los ojos de Rachel se iluminaran "Me pondría tu chaqueta, pero solo hay un problema" Rachel frunció el ceño ligeramente en confusión "Ya tengo una" se señaló ella misma, mirando que traía la chaqueta de las cheerios. Rachel asintió con una cabeza un poco desilusionada. "Pero… yo podría usar la tuya si tu usas la mía" le tomó un momento a Rachel registrar las palabras de Quinn.

"Quieres decir…" en lugar de terminar su pregunta Rachel se señalaba a si misma

"Quién más?"

"Me-Me encantaría"

"Genial" Quinn se quitó su chaqueta y Rachel hizo lo mismo. Intercambiaron y se pusieron las chaquetas. Se ajustaba perfectamente y olía a Quinn, le tomó todo su autocontrol a Rachel el no terminar bailando de felicidad.

"Quinn, sobre nosotros… vamos a ser oficiales ahora?

"Sí" La respuesta de Quinn hizo tan feliz a Rachel que saltó a sus brazos casi tumbándola y la besó con fuerza en los labios. Quinn tuvo que alejarse, ya que aún tenían que ir a la escuela. Paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel y comenzó el camino a su auto. "Te ves muy bien, guapa" bromeó Quinn haciendo reír a las dos. Quinn ayudó a Rachel a subir y ya dentro la besó en los labios, después se fue al lado del conductor.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Rachel pasó su brazo por la cintura de Quinn y la acompañó al interior del edificio. Quinn, una vez más pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rachel. Cogieron unas cuentas miradas aunque lo hacían discretamente. Quinn dejó a Rachel en su casillero y después de un beso en la mejilla se fue al suyo. Noah llego poco después, ya que ambos siempre se ponían al día en las mañanas.

Él le dirigió una mirada y luego se detuvo. Rachel sonrió ampliamente. Noah la miro una vez más e hizo lo mismo una segunda vez. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y la acarició ligeramente. "Esa no es la misma chaqueta que de di el otro día" señaló lo obvio. Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Esto es por lo que accedí a pagar, no? Estoy avergonzado de ti" y con eso se fue, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Con él y Quinn lejos ella era libre de hacer su baile feliz, pero pequeño, aún seguía en los pasillos del instituto.

Se sintió muy bien de utilizar la chaqueta de las cheerios de Quinn durante todo el día. Era capaz de oler a Quinn en los momentos en que más la echaba de menos, pero a veces hacía que extrañara más a Quinn. Al final del día Quinn se ofreció a llevar a Rachel de vuelta a su casa, y por supuesto Rachel estuvo de acuerdo. Pero a medida de que iban en camino Rachel no pudo evitar preguntar algo.

"Quinn, crees que me pueda quedar en tu casa esta noche?" Rachel había estado en la casa de Quinn un par de veces desde que empezaron a "salir" pero nunca se había quedado a pasar la noche. Y con su nueva condición en su relación Rachel sentía como que tenían que hacer algo especial. No ese _algo especial_, claro está. Eso se lo ahorraba para más adelante en su relación. Rachel solo quería dormir en casa de Quinn, por una vez, especialmente desde que Quinn ya había dormido en casa de Rachel un par de veces.

"Me encantaría" eso habría sido suficiente, pero el tono de voz le dijo a Rachel todo lo que necesitaba saber "Pero esta noche no sería apropiado. Lo siento, es solo que mis padres han invitado a unos amigos a cenar y-"

"Oh, está bien. No tienes que explicar nada, lo entiendo"

"Por favor, no te molestes Rach. De verdad que me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo, pero… Jesse va a estar ahí" gimió Quinn. "Sería mucho mejor si pudieras estar allí conmigo, pero él va a ser un completo idiota y yo no quiero que pases por eso. Otra noche quizás?" sugirió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Está bien, lo siento"

"Por qué? No tienes nada que lamentar" le aseguró Quinn.

"Lo sé. Lo siento por lo que sufrirás en esa velada con Jesse"

Quinn rio. "Gracias. La cena será horrible. Ya te extraño mucho".

"Yo también te echaré de menos" dijo Rachel cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo rojo. Se inclinó y besó a Quinn en la mejilla. "Pero mira el lado bueno, al menos tienes mi chaqueta que te hará compañía"

"Sí" estuvo de acuerdo Quinn "Y tú tienes mi chaqueta de cheerio"

"Lo sé. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo cariño"

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento lo siento, sé que me demoré mucho ahora, pero hay mucho que leer T-T con la otra traducción no he podido avanzar! <strong>

**Será bueno este acercamiento de Quinn con Jesse? mmmmmmmmmmm**

**Bueno, INTENTARÉ no demorarme tanto, igual creo que mejor pasaré a una actualización semanal para poder trabajar en el otro fic. **

**Gracias por los comentarios y por los FAV/FW.**

**Saludos.**


	16. Nota

No es un capítulo nuevo, disculpen.

Es nada mas para avisarles que ya subí la otra traducción que les había comentado, Quinn's Second Time, apenas subí la primera parte, les explicó, tiene una segunda parte, es otro one shot, y después tiene un multichapter (3 capítulos) donde finaliza esta pequeña serie. Así lo ha subido la autora y así mismo la traduciré y subiré yo, pueden buscarla en mi perfil.

De tiempos mejor ni les hablo, ando un poco liada. Ya estoy sobre el siguiente capítulo de este fic, paciencia please.

Pd1: Ya vieron a Di en Sundance? se ve adorable ñ_ñ

Pd2: Felicidades a los/las Colombian s que ganaron Miss Universo este año! Mi Twitter se volvió loco! cuando ganó!

Pd3: El domingo es el Super Bowl! y si ganan los Seahawks de Seattle subo dos capítulos seguidos de este fic! (dije que le iba a Gren Bay pero Seattle es otro de mis equipos favoritos, de hecho Seattle es mi segunda ciudad favorita de EU)

Ahora sí, pasense por la otra traducción, espero sus comentarios

s/10993118/1/Traducci%C3%B3n-Quinn-s-Second-Time-by-Stix04


	17. Chapter 16

p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongLa autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn/strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongEl link del fic original es - s10150522/1/The-Running-Back/strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongles invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.strong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"strongLa historia ni los personajes me pertenecenstrong/p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;" p

* * *

><p>Rachel odiaba la idea de Quinn cenando con Jesse. Claro, no fue idea de Quinn y no era como si estuviesen teniendo una cena romántica o algo así, pero eso no significaba que a Rachel le gustase la idea o que estuviese bien con ello. Solo podía imaginar, Jesse y su cara presumida, presumiendo de sus muchos logros. Ni si quiera tenia tantos, aunque muchos de los que tenía habían sido participando contra Rachel. Por supuesto, algunos de esos triunfos fueron probablemente por hacer trampa.<p>

Honestamente, quizás Rachel no tenía pruebas definitivas, pero había vivido demasiadas coincidencias mientras competía contra él como para creer que todo hbía sucedido por pura casualidad. Hubo un concurso en particular en el que estaba segura que Jesse robo su perfomance y lo hizo suyo. Rachel se vio obligada a realizar una nueva rutina y a pesar de tener un montón de respaldos no tenía el tiempo suficiente para prepararse. Aun así su actuación fue increíble, pero no lo suficiente para ganar.

Y por esa experiencia con él, Rachel sintió necesario llamar a Quinn después de la hora de la cena para asegurarse de que no se había arruinado completamente su día. Espero el tiempo adecuado, simplemente acostada en la cama con la chaqueta de las Cheerios fuertemente envuelta sobre ella. Rachel no se la había quitado en todo el día, ni tenía planes de quietársela pronto. Probablemente la volvería a tener sobre ella antes de dormir… tal vez.

De todos modos, Rachel decicdió llamar a Quinn. Dos timbres y medio después logró escuchar a Quinn contestar "Hey, novia" los labios de Rachel se curvaron hacía arriba después de oír esas palabaras. Fue como música para sus oídos. Pero a pesar de su alegría, Rachel nono podía escuchar lo mismo en el tono de voz de Quinn.

"Mala cena?" supuso

"Soy tan obvia?" Quinn forzó una carcajada "Un fue tan terrible, supongo"

"Sí?" Rachel estaba segura de que sí era, pero decidió esperar a que Quinn continuase hablando

"Sí. Tuve que sentarme a un lado de ese tipo, al supo comportarse educadamente" Rachel imaginó a Quinn rodando los ojos. Fue difícil imaginar a Jesse actuando con educación, a menos que ciertamente fuese actuado; que era lo más probable. "Pero no vamos a hablar de –El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, de acuerdo? Que tal tu noche?" terminaron hablando horas y Rachel estuvo de acuerdo con no hablar más de Jesse. De todos modos, no era como si quisiera hacerlo.

Terminaron hablando sobre cómo se disfrazarían para Halloween. Rachel quería volver a utilizar su traje de Elphaba y que Quinn fuera como si Glinda. Quinn por otro lado quería vestirse como Harley Quinn y que Rachel fuera su Poison Ivy. También tenía como sugerencia alternativa que Rachel fuera de Gatubela en caso de que el disfraz de Poison Ivy fuera demasiado revelador, pero Rachel sabía que lo que quería Quinn era solo enfundarla en un disfraz muy ceñido. A Rachel seguía gustándole más su propia idea, pero no estaba del todo en contra de lo que Quinn tenía en mente. Todavía tenían tiempo para pensarlo y siempre uy cuando llevaran trajes a juego Rachel serían felices.

En los Halloween anteriores Rachel siempre trataba de convencer a Noah de usar disfraces complementarios. Peor siempre cuidando de que no parecieran novios, pero la mayoría de las veces Noah se negaba… o al menos inicialmente lo hacía. Nunca fue demasiado difícil de convencerlo para seguirle el juego a Rachel. Incluso un año llegó a usar mallas cuando se vistieron de peter pan y campanita, o como Noah llamó a Rachel, TinkerBerry. Esa había sido una noche divertida.

Quinn se había vestido como bombom de las chicas super poderosas. Le pareció particularmente adorable, sobre todo porque ya era una chica grande. Había sido muy tímida para acercarse a Quinn, pero eso no le importaba ya que Quinn le había dicho que le pareció linda. Sin embargo, a Rachel le extraño que 'linda' fuera la única palabra que utilizó Quinn para describirla esa noche. Su disfraz había sido algo pequeño, sus piernas estaban completamente expuestas.

Rachel se había esmerado en lucir sexy, y vaya que lo hizo. Incluso Noah llegó a decirle lo caliente que se veía. Y hubo un momento en la noche, un momento que quizás se imaginó, pero hubo un momento en que estaba segura de que Quinn le miraba el trasero. Por supuesto Rachel no estaba segura y no quería correr el riesgo de preguntarle y avergonzarse a sí misma o a Quinn, por lo que continuaron pensando en ideas para disfraces. El tiempo transcurrió y se hizo de noche, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado toda la noche al teléfono.

No hubiera sido tan malo, pero tenía una montaña de tarea que hacer. Quinn se rio y reprendió ligeramente a Rachel cuando se lo dijo, pero también admitió que tenía tarea por terminar. Dijeron adiós y se mandaron besos a través del teléfono. Después de colgar sacó su laptop, aunque sabía que algunos profesores hacían excepciones con los deportistas Rachel no estaba por tomar el camino fácil en la escuela.

En cuanto comenzó con su tarea también abrió el navegador. Inició sesión en Facebook a pesar de la distracción que esto seria. Su lista de amigos se había multiplicado por diez, tal vez más, desde que se había unido a los Titanes. Rachel había aceptado cada solicitud solo por ser agradable, y también quizás porque le gustaba la atención. Pero en realidad no sabía mucho de todas esas solicitudes, sin embargo, sabía que algún día terminarían presumiendo ser amigos de Rachel Berry antes de haberse convertido una estrella de Broadway.

Había un montón de nuevas notificaciones. Había sido etiquetada en un montón de fotos; la mayorías del baile de bienvenida. Navegando a través de estas notificaciones antes de ponerse de lleno con la tarea. Rachel quería actualizar su estado civil, pero antes de hacerlo decidió comprobar la página de Quinn. Desafortunadamente, se encontró que Quinn aún no cambiaba su estado civil de _soltero _a _en una relación._

Frunció el ceño, no quería actualizar su estatus si Quinn no lo hacía también. Solo tendría que esperar. Y mientras esperaba mejor se ponía sobre su tarea. Tenía bastante de hecho, la mayoría de sus asignaciones no eran necesarias para entregar mañana. A pesar de ello, Rachel terminó todo. Aun cansada tenía la energía suficiente para seguir adelante con su rutina nocturna antes de irse a dormir junto a la chaqueta de Quinn.

Quinn también estaba usando la chaqueta de su novia. Pero a diferencia de Rachel, Quinn no pudo dormir. Cerraba los ojos y solo reproducía los acontecimientos de esa noche. Había conseguido sobrevivir a esa cena, sobre todo por el molesto Jesse. Todo debería haber sido bueno, no genial, pero bueno. Le gustaría pensar que solo había sido un sueño, pero el hecho de que aún estaba despierta le decía lo contrario. Tendría que haber dicho algo. Quinn sabía que debería haber dicho algo, pero en cambio, sonrío y asintió con la cabeza como ua niña buena. No era como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Mientras esperaba a que todo saliera bien. No era un gran plan, pero Quinn no tenía mucho de donde elegir. Daba vueltas, tratando de encontrar la posición más cómoda. Sabía que preocuparse no le ayudaría en nada y aún necesitaba descansar. Trato de llenar su mente de cosas felices. No ayudó mucho. Se envolvió en la chaqueta de Rachel con más fuerza y salió de su cama.

Se acercó a su ventana y apartó la cortina. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado. Las estrellas brillaban. Mirarlas la hizo pensar en Rachel; su propia estrella pequeña. Se acurrucó en el asiento cerca de su ventana y miraba hacía ellas. Le ofrecían cierta comodidad, algo que Quinn necesitaba. Se quedó ahí por algo de tiempo, pero finalmente volvió a su cama. Ella no podía dormir aún, pero no había razón para no intentarlo.

Cuando amaneció se sintió débil. Estaba cansada después de haber estado despierta toda la noche a pesar de sus intentos por dormir. No podía dejar de pensar ni tranquilizar su inquieto corazón, pero aun así Quinn puso su cara más feliz y se levantó de la cama. Ninguno de sus padres se percató de su cansancio. Se alegró de que ninguno hablara respecto a la cena de la noche anterior. No necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Después del desayuno Quinn salió a recoger a Rachel. Poco después su auto se detuvo frente a la casa de su novia. Mientras caminaba hasta el porche, Quinn vio que la puerta se abría. Detrás de ella estaba Rachel; una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban. Quinn nunca la había visto tan feliz. En el momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Quinn tomó a Rachel y la besó, un beso intenso y largo. Cuanto se separaron Rachel parecía estar en un sueño.

"Que… Por qué fue eso?" Preguntó Rachel. Por su tono Quinn adivinaba que todavía estaba fuera de sí. Eso la hizo reír. Era curioso pensar que podía ser tan buena besando considerando que Rachel era la primera a la que besaba. Paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de su novia y le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

"Simplemente le doy los buenos días a mi novia" respondió con sencillez.

"Oh" Rachel tomó una breve pausa. "Supongo que debería decir buenos días de vuelta" respondió con una sonrisa. Después de la noche que había tenido Quinn no podía decir no, pero primero llevaba a Rachel a su coche. Lo que siguió fue una gran cantidad de besos. Fue una suerte haber recogido a Rachel temprano o de lo contrario probablemente llegarían tarde a clases. En vez de eso se habían abrazado en el asiento trasero. Quinn acariciaba a Racel y la apretaba con fuerza.

El día había comenzado tan bien. No quería arruinarlo. Le planto un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza a Rachel. "Debemos irnos" susurró. Rachel gimió en molestia, pero no protesto mucho. Con un suspiro se escapó de los brazos de Quinn. Cada quien tomó su lugar y se dirigieron a la escuela. Rachel tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Debido a su acalorada sesión de besos, sus mejillas se ponían coloradas cada vez que miraba a Quinn de reojo, por lo que la mayor parte de su viaje se la paso mirando por la ventana.

Era mejor así para Quinn. No podía tener a Rachel mirándola y leyendo sus expresiones. Con lo más que se sentía por haberle mentido a sus padres, Quinn solo podía adivinar que se sentiría peor si le mentía a Rachel. Pero pensar en cosas como esa solo le haría más fácil a Rachel darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Ya se ocuparía luego de todo lo que necesitaba, pero por el momento solo quería llevar a su novia a la escuela.

Su mañana comenzó como cualquier otra. Caminó con Rachel hacía la clase de la morena y luego se despidió con un beso. Una vez que Quinn se alejó la gente empezó a agruparse alrededor de su novia. La mayor parte hablaba sobre la actuación de Rachel en el juego de bienvenida y su victoria al ser coronada reina del baile. Esto no habría molestado a Quinn, de no ser por una persona en particular; Jacob Ben Israel. Jacob tenía un flechazo con Rachel casi el mismo tiempo que Quinn.

Naturalmente, a Quinn no le gustaba la idea de él o cualquiera alrededor de Rachel. No porque fuera una amenaza, sino porque su comportamiento para con Rachel anteriormente era inapropiado. Quinn escuchó decir algo acerca de él entrevistando a Rachel para el anuario. Jacob estaba en el comité del anuario por lo que era posible que de verdad la entrevistara, por lo que lo dejó pasar. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para hacerle frente, además estaba segura de que Rachel sabía exactamente como tratar a Jacob.

Lamentablemente, no había manera para lidiar con Jacob. Eso era lo que 3 años de escuela secundaria le había enseñado a Rachel. Si había una cosa que podía decir de él, sería que era persistente. No importaba cuantas veces Rachel le rechazase, el siempre volvía. Rachel podría haber encontrado un rasgo entrañable en eso, si no fuera porque era ella quien lo rechazaba. Le siguió el juego y contesto a sus pregunta; sería una buena manera de practicar para cuando fuera famosa.

De hecho, su situación actual le ayudaba bastante para cuando fuera famosa. Aunque hubiese preferido ser popular por su capacidad de cantar en lugar de su destreza en el futbol y el saber que era popular por esto último le hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. Pero tenía la esperanza de que su popularidad ayudara para darle impulso al Glee Club. Quizás Quinn se uniría. Nunca la había escuchado cantar, pero se lo imaginaba muy seguido. Se preguntó si de verdad la voz de Quinn cantando sería tan angelical y seductora como la que está en su mente. Estaba segura de que lo sería.

A lo largo del día Rachel pensó en la mejor manera de sacar el tema. No quería que Quinn sintiera como si le presionara a hacer algo, pero también quería escucharla cantar. Pasaría más tiempo juntas y eso le gustaba mucho. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que lo mejor a hacer sería mencionarle casualmente a Quinn sobre el Glee Club cuando salieran de la escuela. Las seccionales estaban cerca y New Directions estaba planeando su set list.

El plan era simple. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirle casualmente a Quinn su opinión; preguntarle que canciones podrían ser buenas para interpretarlas. Particularmente, Rachel necesitaba canciones que ella pudiera hacer por su cuenta. No era por su necesidad a ser el centro de atención. Tenía más que ver con el hecho de que New Directions estaba corto de miembros y tendrían a la banda de música de relleno. Rachel necesitaba realizar un número entero por su cuenta. No es que eso le importara.

Sonó la campana señalando el final del día, felizmente fue a buscar a su novia. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la encontró. Cuidadosamente se puso detrás de

Quinn y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se puso de puntillas y le echó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la besó en la mejilla. "Hola Quinn"

Quinn se dio la vuelta y tiró de Rachel para darle un beso de verdad. "Hola a ti también" sonrió. "Te extrañé. Me gustaría que tuviéramos más clases juntas. Me siento muy sola sin ti a mi alrededor. Espero que tu día haya sido mejor"

"Un poco, supongo" Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Tuve una charla con el Mr. Shue" En realidad no la tuvo.

"Sí, que pasa?" le pregunto Quinn rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la morena y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

"Es por la seccionales, quería saber mis ideas para nuestro set list" De hecho, Shue nunca había preguntado algo como eso, pero Rachel decidió añadir, "No hay garantía de que vaya a cambiar la lista que ya está preparada, pero me gustaría saber qué piensas?"

"Lo que yo pienso?" Reflexionó en voz alta. "bueno, tengo una idea." Se inclinó y le susurro al odio

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron enormemente, "Quinn!"

"Qué?" Quinn se rio, "Creo que sería muy sexy si cantaras eso. No me importaría si me la cantaras a mí" Rachel no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse. De verdad se podía ver a si misma cantando esa canción, pero solo para Quinn en un show privado. Pudiera ser… Le tomó un momento o dos recobrar la compostura.

"Tal vez, pero no creo que los jueces aprecien mucho un perfomance como ese"

"No," Quinn estuvo de acuerdo. "No, probablemente no lo harían"

* * *

><p><strong>Una enorme disculpa por la ausencia, pero estuve dando capacitación a personal y viajando mucho. En unos días subo mas capítulos para compensar.<strong>

**Vieron a Dianna en el evento de Louis Vuitton? hermosisisisiiima como siempre! **

**Saludos.**


	18. Chapter 17

**La autora es LovelyMagickUnicorn - u/1993234/LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**El link del fic original es - s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back**

**Les invito a agregarla en sus favoritos para apoyar a la escritora original.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Preguntarle a Noah que pensaba sobre el tema de los disfraces fue probablemente la peor idea que a Rachel se le pudo haber ocurrido. Al ser su amiga, pensó que se pondría de su lado, pero en vez de eso estuvo de acuerdo con Quinn. Su razón fue simple. "Estarían calientes, especialmente si Quinn decide ir con el disfraz de Arkham City en vez de algo más tradicional. Maldita sea que lo sería, Ay!"<p>

"No te comerás con los ojos a mi novia Noah Puckerman!" le advirtió Rachel.

"No lo haría"

"Pero lo estabas pensando"

"Tal vez…" admitió Noah. Rachel lo iba a golpear de nuevo y él se estremeció. Por suerte para él, Rachel decidio no darle un puñetazo de nuevo. "No es como que quiero decir algo con eso" señaló. "Ella se vería muy caliente. Lo sabes, pero es tu chica. Yo no haré nada"

Le dirigió una mala mirada y se giró mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su pecho. "Está bien, pero no mires a mi novia. Sabes a lo que me refiero Noah". Tal advertencia era innecesaria, pero Rachel aun así quería hacerla. Sin embargo, honestamente, era su culpa. Noah era un chico después de todo, así que estaba garantizado que escogería el disfraz que consideraría más sexy. Su comportamiento era el típico masculino, pero ahora que Noah lo había mencionado Rachel se pregunto que tipo de Harley Quinn sería el disfraz de Quinn. Rachel se volteo para mirar a Noah. "Crees que me puedas llevar?" preguntó inocentemente. Por la forma en que le había levantado la voz no le sorprendería si le decía que no, pero también sabía que no lo haría. "Quiero ir a buscar un disfraz de Poison Ivy".

"Así que has tomado una decisión?" le pregunto con su clara curiosidad despierta.

"Yo no he dicho eso" aclaró Rachel, "Yo solo quiero mirar", explicó.

Noah giro sus ojos. Se levantó con un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. "Vamos" le llamó.

Rachel se levantó y lo abrazó. "Gracias… pero aún no puedes comerte con la mirada a mi novia"

"Ni en sueños lo haría" Noah soltó una risa

"Por supuesto que no lo harás" Rachel respondió con sarcasmo. "Pero supongo que no importa; Quinn nunca estaría con alguien como tú de todos modos"

Noah fingió sentirse herido por el comentario. Abrió la boca para discutir, peor luego se detuvo. Por un momento pensó y luego dijo: "Sí, probablemente tienes razón. Quinn era del tipo de una sola chica. Incluso si estuviera con chicos ella definitivamente no se molestaría conmigo" suspiró y se encogió de hombros, "de lo que se pierde, Ay!" una vez más Rachel lo había golpeado.  
>"Y eso por qué fue?"<p>

"Nada. Es broma, cielos" Noah se froto el brazo y se levantó la manga para comprobar que no hubiesen moretones. "De verdad es necesario que dejes de hacer eso. Ahora vamos, muévete"

Rachel decidió no discutir más. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo se tardaría en encontrar el disfraz perfecto, así que era esencial que iniciaran su búsqueda lo más antes posible. Los dos dieron vueltas por la ciudad, deteniéndose en cada lugar donde vendían disfraces. No muchas tiendas tenían lo que Rachel buscaba. Pero cada vez que encontraban una Rachel se aseguraba de mirar bien, intentando imaginarse a sí misma llevándolo. Muchos de ellos estaban muy bien, pero ninguno parecía ser el indicado.

Fue frustrante, sobre todo porque sus alternativas serían ya sea pedir algo por internet o hacerse un traje ella misma. Ninguna de las opciones era muy atractiva para Rachel. Aún estaba tenía el amorgo sabor de su última compra en línea, y debido a su falta de habilidades para la costura era muy probable que su intento por hacerse un disfraz terminara en un desastre. Pero justo cuando la esperanza parecía perdida, Rachel lo vio.

Se componía de un vestido verde corto con glovelettes* a juego y peluca con hojas, era perfecto. Era precioso y Rachel tenía que tenerlo. Después de encontrar su talla ella inmediatamente lo llevó al cajero y lo compró sin pensarlo dos veces. Rápidamente lo ordeno a Noah que la llevara a casa para probárselo. No podía esperar, aunque en el camino abrió el paquete y se puso los glovelettes.

Rachel sonrío. Eran cómodos y muy lindos. Una vez que Noah llego a su casa, Rachel le pidió que esperara en su habitación mientras se cambiaba en su baño. Dado su entusiasmo habría supuesto que estaría fuera en solo unos minutos, pero ese no fue el caso. Una vez que Rachel se puso en traje, paso mucho tiempo mirándose nerviosamente a sí misma en el espejo. Finalmente, Noah tocó a su puerta.

"Todo bien ahí dentro?" llamó en tono preocupado.

"Todo está bien"

"Muy bien" Noah respondió con escepticismo. "Entonces sal ya"

"No!" gritó Rachel.

"No? Que quieres decir con 'no'?"

"Quiero decir que no" Rachel se dio la vuelta y quedo de espaldas a su espejo y luego se miró por encima de su hombro. Frunció el ceño y trato de tirar de su vestido hacia abajo. Falló en el intento. Suspiró y de nuevo escucho a Noah llamar a su puerta "He dicho que no Noah" pero él no se iría. Su única opción era cambiarse de nuevo a su ropa normal, pero a ella de verdad que le gustaba su disfraz. Solo había un pequeño problema con él.

"Solo sal ya baby judía. Te vez muy bien. Ya lo sé" de mala gana, Rachel hizo lo que Noah le pidió. Poco a poco la puerta se abrió y se presentó ante su mejor amigo. Él le dio una mirada más, con sus ojos en su vestido. "Maldita sea!" Noah nunca miraría a Rachel en un sentido romántico, pero no podía negar lo caliente que se veía. "Eso es… eso es…"

"Es corto Noah, es muy corto" Una vez más Rachel tiró de su vestido hacía abajo. Era inútil hacerlo. No podía evitar sentirse expuesta.

"No es que sea corto" Noah argumento ante la mirada de Rachel, "Qué? También tienes faldas cortas" le recordó.

"No así de cortas, no"

"Sí, las tienes"

"No, no las tengo"

"Definitivamente sí"

"No, yo no"

"Que sí"

"Yo… sabes qué? Olvídalo. Tengo otros problemas que resolver" Noah parecía tan petulante que Rachel empezó a creer que tenía razón, y probablemente la tenía. "Tengo que conseguir un nuevo traje de Poison Ivy". La boca de Noah se abrió con incredulidad. Le había costado una eternidad para encontrar ese; era imposible saber cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrar un sustituto adecuado.

Noah gimió, "Por qué no puedes simplemente… no sé… llevar un par de leggings* o algo?"

"Noah por favor, solo necesito…" Rachel hizo una pausa y considero su idea. "Sabes qué? Eso no es tan mala idea". Rachel no tenía leggins verdes, o por lo menos ninguna que coincidiera con el tono de su disfraza, pero encontrar un par así sería más fácil de encontrar que un disfraz entero nuevo. Solo les tomó un pequeño viaje para obtener lo que necesitaba. Después regreso a su casa para verse con la mejora que había sugerido Noah. Parecía sorprendentemente bueno.

Rachel abrazó a Noah en agradecimiento, no solo por su idea, sino también por aguantarla durante todo el día. Él le aseguró que no le importaba y luego murmuro algo acerca de dormir un poco. En cuanto Noah se fue Rachel decidió llamar a Quinn para informarle sobre su decisión. Cabe decir que Quinn estaba absolutamente encantada con excepción de que Rachel se negó a dejarle ver su disfraz. No la dejaría hasta Halloween.

Fue una larga espera, pero no una insoportable. Cuando esa noche finalmente llego, Quinn se aseguró de pasar a recoger a Rachel mucho más temprano. Y definitivamente no estaba decepcionada. Un simple vistazo a Rachel y ya estaba lamiéndose los labios. Rachel también estaba muy feliz. El disfraz de Quinn mantenía el esquema de colores tradicional de Harley Quinn, pero este consistía en un vestido, leggins y un par de guantes. Renunció a la máscara, Quinn decidió simplemente atar su cabello en dos coletas.

"Wow"

"Wow a ti también" Quinn miró a Rachel un poco más, admirando sus formas "Tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Puck?" le preguntó "Yo como que solo te quiero para mi solita" apretó sus labio contra la mejilla de Rachel y lentamente dejó un rastro de besos por su cuello "Qué dices?" susurró contra la piel de su novia.

"Eso suena bien" Rachel gimió, "pero… siempre paso Halloween en lo de Noah. Es una tradición" le explico con menos contento a su novia.

"Está bien" suspiro Quinn. Rodeo la cintura de Rachel con su brazo y la llevó hasta su coche.

La fiesta estaba totalmente en marcha para cuando llegaron a la casa de Noah. Algunos estaban pasando el rato en el porche y la puerta estaba abierta. Todo el mundo con variedad de disfraces. Es triste decirlo, pero Rachel y Quinn eran las únicas personas que optaron por vestirse de villanas de la serie de Batman. Eran la única pareja, y no solo eso, sino que en la opinión de Rachel, también eran las de mejores disfraces.

Quería desmostarlo, así que tomó la mano de Quinn y busco un lugar para que pudieran bailar. No es que le importara que la gente se impresionara o las viera un poco más. Rachel solo quería bailar con Quinn. El lugar estaba lleno, así que tuvieron que ponerse muy cerca, algo que a Rachel no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Bailaron por lo que parecieron horas, regalándose besos de vez en cuando. Finalmente, Rachel tuvo sed así que busco a su mejor amigo.

A pesar de que Noah siempre insistía en que bebiera un poco, siempre guardaba bebidas no alcohólicas para Rachel cada vez que hacía una fiesta. Le tomó un tiempo pero finalmente lo encontró conversando con alguien vestido de Catwoman. Él la miró y atrajo su atención hacía su compañía "Hey, estaba hablando de ti" les informó "Mira quien es" dijo presentando a Catwoman a Rachel y Quinn. "Tenemos nuestra propia ciudad Gotham aquí!"

Incluso con la máscara Rachel sabía quién era. Se veía bien, pero Rachel no estaba segura de que Quinn estuviese de acuerdo. "Hey" Gabrielle le ofreció un pequeño saludo. "Ustedes dos se ven increíble!"

"Gracias"

"Gracias, tú también te ves genial"

"Genial?" se burló Noah "Ustedes tres están flipando!" Rachel le dio una mirada a Noah, pero él no pareció darse cuenta "Por el momento, ustedes tres son las chicas más calientes de aquí. Es un poco curioso cómo es que sus disfraces hacen juego"

"En realidad," Gabrielle interrumpió "Quería venir como Black Cat, Catwoman solo fue mi respaldo" explicó "Pero supongo que es mejor así, al menos no tengo que usar peluca." Ella rio nerviosamente "Un… fue genial verlas chicas. Yo voy a buscar a mis amigos, de acuerdo?" Hablando de amigos, Rachel necesitaba tener una charla con Noah.

Besó ligeramente a Quinn y le pidió que la esperara abajo porque ella tenía que ir al piso de arriba con Noah, con el pretexto de conseguir algo de beber. Rachel seguía sedienta después de todo. Pero una vez que sació su sed, decidió decir lo que pensaba. "Qué crees que estás haciendo?" le gritó a un confuso Noah

"De que estas hablando?"

"Con Gabrielle" le aclaró, pero Noah seguía sin entender. "Gabrielle tiene algo como un crush conmigo y Quinn se ha puesto celosa de nuevo" Noah se rio un poco "Que es tan gracioso?"

"No crees que estas sonando un poco egocéntrica en este momento?"

"No lo soy, Gabrielle tiene un pequeño enamoramiento conmigo!"

"Tal vez soy mala influencia para ti" reflexionó en voz alta Noah, frustrando aún más a Rachel

"Ella lo está!" insistió la morena. "No estaba segura al principio, pero lo estoy ahora. Así que de verdad apreciaría si intentas ser más cuidadoso en el futuro. Por favor Noah" suplicó. Noah no podía decir que no a los pucheros en la cara de Rachel. Incluso si no creía en lo que ella le decía, iba a estar de acuerdo con lo que le pedía. Suspiró y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"Seguro baby judía"

Después de deshacer el abrazo Rachel volvió a bajar para reunirse con su novia. Encontró a Quinn esperando en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Quinn no parecía estar muy feliz por lo que Rachel intentó animarla con un beso en los labios. Entonces le entregó un refresco que había recibido de Noah, y que Quinn agradeció.

Quinn bebió un sorbo y después tomo la mano de Rachel. Estaba haciendo calor así que se la llevó al patio trasero. Había un viejo columpio ahí, uno que Rachel y Noah solían usar para jugar todo el tiempo. Hoy en día, en su mayoría solo la hermana pequeña de Noah lo utilizaba. Quinn se acercó e invitó a Rachel a tomar asiento, cada quien en uno. El columpio parecía más grande cuando Rachel todavía era niña. Hacía bastante frio, más aún debido a la naturaleza reveladora del disfraz de Rachel, pero el aire fresco era un buen contraste con lo caluroso de la fiesta.

Rachel se mecía lentamente hacia atrás y hacía adelante en su columpio. "Espero que no estés molesta" dijo de repente. Sintió la mirada de Quinn en ella. "Te dije antes que no tenías por qué sentir celos. Confío en ti Quinn, ¿Tu confías en mí?" no tuvo respuesta. Rachel miró hacía Quinn y se sorprendió al encontrar que se veía más triste de lo que había estado antes. "Quinn? Que pasa?"

"Nada, solo… te quiero. Y confío en ti, lo hago"

"Pero?"

"Ahora no" le pidió Quinn. Se acercó más y apoyo su cabeza sobre los hombros de Rachel. "Te lo diré mañana, lo prometo. Esta noche, solo quiero estar contigo"

"Oh… bien"

Se quedaron allí por un tiempo, balanceándose suavemente con la brisa fresca que soplaba. En algún momento Rachel se estremeció y Quinn vio eso como una señal para volver a entrar. Envolvió a Rachel en sus brazos y la escoltó de vuelta a la casa de Noah. Cuando la fiesta terminó, llevó a su novia a su casa. Debido a lo tarde que era Rachel prácticamente le exigió a su novia que se quedara a pasar la noche. Quinn no discutió. Le pidió prestado un camisón a Rachel y se metió a la cama con ella. Con su novia tan cerca fue fácil para Quinn conciliar el sueño, pero antes de caer le dio un beso de buenas noches

* * *

><p><strong> Por qué estará tan nerviosa y triste Quinn?<strong>

** Glovelettes: Son unos guantes largos que tienen los dedos descubiertos**  
><strong> Leggings: Mallas<strong>

** Lamento la demora, de hecho, en mis sueños este capítulo lo había posteado hace varios días, y creo que me la creí xD**

** Empecé con la traducción del segundo OneShot de la serie Second's Time, de hecho les dejo un adelanto**

-  
><em><strong> De repente, Rachel se dio cuenta de varias cosas: uno, la cabeza le palpitaba. Dos, se sentía muy mareada. Tres, que estaba medio desnuda. Y cuatro, no tenía ni idea de donde infiernos estaba.<strong>_

_** Rachel se apoyó en sus palmas para inspeccionar la habitación, la puerta principal se abrió con un 'clip' y se cerró con fuerza, seguido por el sonido de unas llaves que golpeaban una mesa.**_

_** "Quinn?" fue el llamado que escucho de algún lugar no muy lejos.**_

_** "Oh mierda!" susurró Rachel con terror, sus ojos hicieron un rápido y frenético barrido a su alrededor mientras buscaba su camisa y falda, observando la cara sonriente enmarcada de una joven Quinn Fabray al final de una mesa. **_

-  
><strong> Saludos, nos leemos el miércoles o jueves jojojo<strong>

** Review? =D**


End file.
